Prince of the Hill 2
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Bobby didn't know what he was getting into when he joined the Army. But he finds himself on the front lines of a hidden war with warriors, sorcerers, ninjas and demons from different realities. But all he wants is to get back home. A crossover with StarFox, Naruto, Ultimate Muscle but mostly with Mortal Kombat.
1. Bobby in the Army

**Bobby in the Army**

It had been ten weeks since Bobby had gone off to Basic Training. And since then Hank and Peggy had received few letters of the process but from what they could tell it was hard on Bobby who found it both mentally and physically tough.

Cotton would stop by often in order to hear whatever he could about his Grandson's progress. The old soldier would hear what they told him but would then go into his rant about his old army days and how it toughened him up. Cotton beamed with pride as he lamented how Bobby would be as an Army soldier, Hank couldn't help but feel proud as well.

So then ten weeks went by and finally it was time for Bobby to come home. They received a letter of his return home and Hank decided it would be great to celebrate. And what better way to celebrate than with a BBQ.

So the Hill's yard was set up in a BBQ style fashion with a big sign over the garage that read 'Welcome Home Bobby'. And all of rainy street came together to help put the perfect welcoming party together.

And before long the young Bobby Hill did return home in the form of a yellow taxi. He was in his army green with the private insignia on his uniform. Everyone was happy to see Bobby especially his mother, father and grandfather. Peggy hugged him tight and Hank gave him a firm handshake.

Bobby then went off to talk with Joseph and Connie while Hank kept his attention on the grill with his friends by his side.

"So Bobby?" asked Connie as he stood between her and Joseph." What was Boot camp like?"

"Did they make you eat mud and poop?" asked Joseph quickly.

"They don't make you do that!" Connie said to him.

"As a matter of fact they do." Said Bobby causing both their heads to turn to him in shock." The easy days were after it rained." His two friends continued to look at him in shock, but Bobby couldn't hold the farce up any longer and let out a gut busting laugh.

"Bobby that's not true!" said Connie.

"You should have seen your faces." He laughed. Even after all this time he was still a joker, much to the liking of his two friends.

"Yep." Said Hank proudly as he looked at Bobby." That's my boy. A soldier in the United States Army." He looked over and saw Bobby in his uniform as he talked with his own friends. As Hank looked him over it appeared as if Bobby might have lost a bit of weight, no doubt due to the PT he was doing every day.

"A true sight to behold." Added Dale as he puffed his cigarette.

"I think you deserve a nice cold beer Hank." Said Bill as he dipped his can into the cooler." Here." He said pulling it out." The coldest one." He handed it off to Hank who opened it.

"Thank you Bill." He said taking a sip." I do hope you'll help Bobby out now." He pointed to his friend." Being an Army Sergeant I hope you can keep him on the right path."

"Oh don't you worry Hank." Said Bill with his hands on his stomach. "I'll keep an eye on Bobby. I'll watch him as if he was my own son." His comment thought sincere did make his friends somewhat uncomfortable and they all took a step away from him.

"HaHa!" laughed Cotton as he waddled over to the four." Look at Bobby there. He's the spitting image of yours truly. Brings me back to the good old days when I was gutting Tojo's in the Okinawa." At that moment Bobby came walking over." Looking Good Boy!" said Cotton giving Bobby a strong slap on the back.

"Thanks Grandpa." Said Bobby as he straightened himself out from the hit. Then he turned to his dad." Hey dad, I was wondering. Since I did just get back from Boot Camp and this is a celebration I was wondering if I could have a beer." Everyone turned and looked at Hank.

"Sorry son." He said shaking his head." You may be in the service but your still only 18."

"C'mon Dad." Bobby said with a smile." This is my party after all."

"Sorry son, but the laws the law." Bobby nodded his head defeated and walked away as Hank turned back and began talking to his friends. But then Bobby felt a tug on his shoulder. He turned around and there was his Grandfather handing him a cold Alamo Beer.

"There you go boy." He said as he did so." Drink to your heart's content." Cotton slammed the beer in his own hand against Bobby's and then drank." You made the right decision boy, joining the Army. In no time you'll be gutting your own brand of Tojo's."

"That won't really happen will it Grandpa?" asked Bobby.

"You joined the Army to fight boy." Said Cotton as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Bobby did the same. "And that's what your gonna do. You and your own fatty, stinkies and Brooklyn's." Bobby looked frightened so his Grandfather continued." The Army is close quarters fighting. You'll meet your enemy eye to eye and you'll have to kill them. It'll either be them or you." And that frightened Bobby most of all. He had hoped to be stationed here in Fort Blanca with Mr. Dauterive not miles away from home fighting.

Long after the party was done and everyone had returned home Bobby was still around. He had helped his father put everything away and had seen his Grandfather drive back to Houston. He stood in the alley alone with his thoughts for the first time. He could not help but keep thinking back to what his Grandfather had said and it caused his knees to shake.

"Bobby." Said a light voice. He looked over and saw Connie poking her head over the edge of her fence. Then she walked out into his full view. He was speechless as he saw her so she spoke when he wouldn't." What are you doing out here?"

"Hm." He responded at first." Thinking." He turned and looked forward, gazing over the rooftops at the retreating sun.

"About what?" she asked as she walked out and stood next to him. But Bobby could not answer. He'd taken his Grandfather's words to heart. What if he would fight and die overseas. He'd never get to return home again. Never be able to see his mother and father again, or play with Joseph. He turned now and looked at Connie fully. She had been his longest relationship, sure there were other girls but she was different from all the rest. And as he looked at her now he felt the same way about her like he had all lose years ago.

"Khan Junior!" called a familiar voice that caused both Connie and Bobby's heads to turn.

"There's my dad." Connie said with a chuckle." I'll see you later, okay Bobby." And before the young private could say anything Connie turned and walked off. Then he was left alone with himself in the sunset.

Little did he know that was the last time he'd see Connie before he got deployed. It was only a few more days before he received his orders from the higher ups. He was put into Army's 7th Cavalry Division, a combat division. Then he was put on a plane and sent to Camp Eggers in Afghanistan.

And this is when Bobby's worst fears were realized. He hadn't been there more than 3 days and he began hearing the worst rumors imaginable.

Every day on patrol he was afraid he'd never get back home. Convoys were attacked with rockets destroying the trucks. It wasn't even safe to walk on the ground due to a land mind being there. Even in his base where he thought he was the most safe they came under fire. In the night there would be firefights or even gas attacks.

Bobby had already seen nearly a dozen of his fellow soldiers die in firefights or explosions. And despite his desperate desire to be home he was still stuck there. He didn't think he'd see Joseph, his Grandfather, his parents or Connie ever again. And due to that stress he began eating a lot more causing him to look more like his husky younger self again. This happen for about 6 months.

And then she came into his life.


	2. New Command

**New Command**

But everything changed for Bobby the day they got two new officers. Nobody really much about them or where they came from. But Corporal Bobby Hill with the rest of his regiment were meant to give a warm welcome to their superiors in the form of a 1530 formation.

And even during the formation Bobby wasn't full paying attention. They only thing he could think about what was on the mess hall that night. It was a real good day when they had fruit pipes, but that was two weeks ago. So Bobby held out hopes that his favorite snack would be there today.

But when the command 'Attention' was called Bobby snapped into attention. Bobby peaked his head up and over the crowd. Then he watched as the two new officers walked out. The first was a big black man and following him was a short woman with blonde hair.

"Thank you." Said the man. He continued on with a speech of how he was happy to be coming here but once again Bobby wasn't paying full attention. The woman had never said a word the entire time.

But the formation wasn't that long and once dismissed Bobby headed off for the mess deck in the hopes that they had fruit pipes.

A short time after a group of soldiers were aimlessly sitting around, with nothing going on they just decided to pass the time by smoking and talking. But as they talked they didn't notice their new female officer had easily floated up and stood behind them, standing there for several seconds as they carried on.

And it took only a few seconds for them to notice her and then snap to attention.

"Gentlemen." She said in a voice as strict as any man's." I am your new commanding officer. I've served tours of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan, and-" But then she stopped as something caught her eye. She turned her glance into a full stare as she looked over and saw a heavy-set corporal walking around aimlessly.

Sadly for Bobby the Mess Hall did not have any fruit pipes but had some second rate dessert instead. But this wouldn't do it for him, so he left and headed for his bunk with his spirit crushed.

"Corporal!" shouted the Lieutenant getting his attention. Bobby slowly turned around to notice the Lady Lieutenant looking over at him." Fall in!"

"Ma'am I'm not-" He began.

"FALL IN!" she yelled again." That's an order!" Bobby rolled his eyes and walked over to her and the rest of the group." Faster!" she commanded." Move with a purpose!" Bobby broke his walk into a light jog, rolling his eyes as he walked over and stood amongst his fellow soldiers.

"Gentleman from this day forward I am your new Lieutenant and your new commanding officer." She spoke in a voice that was boarder-line yelling." My name is Sonya Blade." She turned and eyed each of them as they all stood at attention, eyes on the ground. Bobby's eyes were off in space." I've heard you've all been in heavy combat situations." She said as she walked back and forth before them." Seeing as how I'm a decorated combat Veteran I'll take on myself to train all of you in the arts of war." She stopped right before Bobby." Starting with you." She said starring up at him.

Bobby sighed in reply but none the less he was forced to enter into a hand to hand with his new Lieutenant. So the two stood off against each other in the middle of the room, with the other soldiers around them.

"Now." Said Sonya as she removed her combat gear. Then brought her hands to her neck and cracked it." I want to to try and hit me." Bobby breathed a sigh of annoyance.

"Ma'am I'd really rather-"

"Hit me!" Sonya ordered. Bobby rolled his eyes, not ready to make a move.

"If I hit you can I go?" asked Bobby casually. He paused and when he realized she wouldn't answer he added a ma'am at the end. Sonya rolled her tongue in her mouth and showed off a sadistic smile.

"If you hit me then you can go." She said. And that was all Bobby had to hear, and he put his fists up ready to fight. Now Bobby grew up with the mentality that men and women are equal, however he did remember something his grandfather had said, 'no woman can ever beat a man in a fight, unless she hits below the belt in which case you do the same'. Sonya mirrored Bobby, and the two slowly began advancing towards the other.

Bobby swung first with a lazy but swift punch. But Sonya moved even faster blocking his punch with her forearm, then stepping in and punching him in the stomach twice with that same hand before kicking his legs out from under him.

Bobby fell flat on his back and looked up to see her standing over him.

"Wanna see me us both hands?" she mocked." Again!" Bobby groaned as he stood up, holding his head. He stood up to see her standing across from him ready to fight once more, so he did himself. Once again he tossed his grandfather's words around in his head. Bobby leaned in once more and swung a punch.

This time Sonya ducked under his arm and swung up to give him and upper-cut in the chin. Bobby did not fall on his back this time and instead stumbled back holding his aching jaw. He looked up to see Sonya lunge forward and try to kick him. But Bobby side-stepped her only for Sonya to turn around and kick him in the head.

Bobby once again stumbled back. He just kept remembering wha this grandfather said, and the more he remembered that and the more he got hit the madder he got. Sonya quickly went after him and swung a punch. Then call it instinct or just luck cause Bobby was still backing up and when he did he half-stepped and nearly tripped over himself. A silly move but it did manage to not get him hit. Then with all his anger he swung up and punched Sonya in the face.

She fell back over onto the ground. Everyone including herself, the on-lookers and most of all Bobby were shocked.

"Can I go now?" Bobby asked with a grimace on his face. Sonya slowly got up to her feet with a scowl on her face. Then just before she was about to jump at Bobby for another round a voice rang out.

"That's enough!" Everyone looked over to see the man from before walking over to them. Sonya and all the rest of the soldiers excluding Bobby snapped to attention.

"Jax I-" Began Sonya as he approached.

"At ease Lieutenant." He grimaced as he looked her over more closely." Get something on that eye, will ya." Sony looked at him confused then took the time to look herself over while Jax walked over to Bobby.

"Good fighting there -" He said walking up to him, then pausing to look down and read his nametag." Hill. It's not very often I've seen someone land a hit on Sonya." Bobby looked at Jax for a moment wondering if he would be anything like his subordinate. But from one look at Jax to Sonya and back he knew that wasn't that case.

"Thank you, sir." He said in as calm a voice as he could manage. He was still slightly mad about what had just gone down.

"You'll need the skills like that for this mission." Jax said.

"Mission?" Bobby asked. Jax turned back to Sonya.

"Lieutenant." He addressed her.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Your job is to take this group of soldiers to the neighboring village and check for insurgents. The kind of missions you enjoy."

"Search and destroy!" Sonya said slamming her fist into an open palm.

"Don't let me down." He said to her before turning to the other troops." Men, follow Sonya's orders. She may be rough around the edges but she knows her stuff." Then with all he had to say Jax turned and left leaving Sonya in the company of her troops.

"Alright ladies you heard him, move out!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the room. The soldiers all scattered about in different directions. Bobby turned to leave but was confronted by his Lieutenant before he could.

"Don't let that go to your head." She said to him." You'll need more than luck when we go into battle. And I'll be watching you." Bobby glared at her as she grimaced back." You're dismissed Corporal, go and get your gear now! Double time!" And she yelled right in his ear to make sure he ran out to get his things.

So within an hour the group of eight soldiers led by Sonya Blade were flying out via Helicopter to the villages just over the mountains. The mission promised to be a quick one, thought Bobby wasn't looking forward to more combat. Little did he know that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

The Helicopter ride was mostly silent with the conversation of the pilots all anyone heard. Bobby kept his gaze out of the window. And occasionally he would think about home and what everyone else was up to. If his father had been promoted at Strickland, if Joseph had become a police officer, and Connie he though most of all. He thought back to simpler times back when his whole neighborhood had big Barbeques. But those seemed like distant memories now. He'd leave his thoughts only to look up and see Sonya scowling at him, her eye looking much more purple than it had before.

It was when Bobby looked away from her that he saw it. Flying up at hem was a large cloud of smoke. He'd seen it enough times to know what it meant.

"RPG!" He yelled. But just as soon as the words left his mouth they helicopter was hit. The vehicle jerked as it began to spin out of control.

"Bring us up, Bring us up!" yelled Sonya to the pilots. But any effort they tried was wasted. As they continued to fly to the ground the doors swung open. Bobby sat there, closest to the door the wind blowing violently on his face. Life is built up of many little things which eventually lead to much bigger things. And right now Bobby had to make a big decision. He had no parachute gear so if he jumped it wouldn't be good. But at the same time he knew if he stayed in the helicopter he'd die.

"Oh Fart!" he exclaimed. Then he kept his arms in and ducked his head and jumped out of the helicopter. Luckily for Bobby the jump couldn't have been more than fifteen feet. A short fall but still with a hard landing. He fell onto the ground and rolled around in the dirt until he finally stopped.

Then with a mouthful of dirt he finally his head up. Looking right ahead over a small rock formation he saw black smoke and the tail of his helicopter standing up.

Bobby got to his feet and stumbled over to the crash site. He made his way over, jumping over the rocks and into the wreckage of the helicopter. Inside he found the mutilated remains of everyone inside, with blood and guts everywhere. The sight appalled him but that was not the least of his worries. Now he was stranded in the middle of nowhere with any link he had to the outside world gone.

But then just when it seemed as if Bobby might break down something caught his attention. He heard the sounds of groaning coming from his left. He turned and looked to see a pile of machinery laying on top of Sonya.

"Sonya..I…um.. Lieutenant." Said Bobby as he kneeled down next to her." Are you alright?" She groaned in response and nodded her head. Bobby looked to see the machinery sitting on her. With little thought to the situation and how it might affect her Bobby grabbed onto the metal and began pulling it off her, until it was completely off and she was free. Her legs were covered and blood and were possibly broke. " Lieutenant." He said turning back to her." C-Can you walk, how do your legs feel?" With a great amount of energy and force she reached up and grabbed him by his face.

"What the hell do you think?!" She yelled in his face. Then she fell back exhausted, panting heavily. Bobby was still for a few seconds but then sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"D-Don't worry ma'am." He said as he began dragging her off." I'll get you out of here." He had just reached the outside of the helicopter." I'll-" And that's all he had said before the butt of a rifle collided with his face.

Bobby dropped Sonya and fell back onto the ground. Turning back up he came eye to eye with the barrel of a gun and wielding it was a member of the Taliban. Behind that one were two more who stood over Sonya.

The three yelled in their language to each other while keeping Bobby and Sonya on the ground.

"No." Bobby groaned." Leave her alone!" That caused him to get kicked in the chest and forced back onto the ground. Bobby reached for his side-arm only to realize he didn't have it, must have been lost when he jumped. He looked back up to see the one insurgent before him and the other two on Sonya. He thought now would be as good a time as ever to use the hand-to-hand combat that had been taught to him.

Bobby kicked up his leg and hit his enemy in the groin, causing him to fall over in pain. Without a moment's delay he jumped up and continued his assault. While he didn't have a gun he did have a knife, which he pulled form his belt and drove right into the chest of the man before him.

And time seemed to slowdown as he drove the blade into the man's heart, blood pouring everywhere, the man's eyes rolling in the back of his head. Evidently what his grandfather had told him was true. It took only a second for Bobby to take his first life.

But he couldn't stop there. He pushed the first aside and jumped at the other two. Wielding his knife in one hand and a fistful of sand in the other, which he picked up when he first jumped up. He tossed the sand into one man's face while he buried his knife in the neck of the other. The he turned to the other and stabbed him between the ribs. Then both men fell to the ground dead like the first. The whole thing couldn't have last more than ten seconds.

Bobby stood there panting, standing over the bodies of the fallen. And even then he had not time. Sonya was still hurt and it was possible more enemies were out there and would be coming for them. So without a moment to lose Bobby held Sonya in his arms and began walking. He didn't know where to but anywhere would be better than where they were now.

He walked for two straight hours, the longest time he'd ever walked in his life. He shed some of his gear wearing nothing but a shirt, pants and boots, leaving his cover on his Lieutenant's head to shield her form the sun. And with the heat rising to nearly 120 and the weight he carried on his back he was sweating the most he ever had in his life.

But then as he kept walking he heard something, something form above. Bobby looked up to see four helicopter's roaring overheard and he was in joyful awe as he saw the United States Flag on them.

He sank to his knees with Sonya wounded in his arms as the Helicopter's landed down next to him.


	3. The Home Front

**The Home Front**

After being picked up and brought back to base both Bobby and Sonya were taken to sickbay. Bobby was treated for the minor injuries he had, a few cuts here and there. Sonya however was in a more critical condition, she in any condition dying however her wounds might become serious if not treated soon.

But Bobby's examination did not last long and was out within only a few minutes. It was on his way out that be bumped into Sonya's superior Jax.

"You." He said as he approached the young man. Bobby began to bring his hand up to a salute but Jax caught his hand before he could and began shaking it." I hear you're the one that saved Sonya's life. Thank you." He said.

"Just part of my duty, sir. "Bobby answered half-heartedly. He just wanted this day to be over and right now more than anything he wanted to sleep. But the Major had others plans. Jax put his arm around Bobby and led him in off in the other direction.

"Take a walk with me for a minute Corporal." He said as he guided Bobby along. Bobby could do nothing but go along with him, thought Jax didn't say anything until they were outside." Alright." He said turning and looking at Bobby." I'd once again like to thank you for saving Sonya. I know this might seem strange but that girl means a lot to me."

"I understand, sir. You're welcome, sir." Bobby nodded. He was hoping the sooner he spoke the sooner this conversation would be over and he'd get to go to bed.

"Let's be real here. Right now we're not talking Superior to Subordinate or Officer to Enlisted. We're talking man to man. You don't gotta do that sir stuff now."

"Then what do I call you?" asked Bobby making eye contact for the first time.

"My name is Jackson Briggs. But everyone calls me 'Jax'." He stuck out his hand.

"Alright Jax." Said Bobby taking his hand and shaking it." I'm Bobby Hill."

"And where do you come from Bobby?"

"Arlen, Texas. It's a small town just outside of Houston."

"And why did you join the Army?" Jax pried.

"To be honest." Bobby sighed." I had nothing else to do. I wasn't going to college, I didn't have a job. And…And my grandfather always talked about his time in the Army, so I don't know it just all worked out like that I guess. I never thought I'd end up on a battle ground." The Major looked him over curiously as he spoke.

"And where did you learn to fight?" Jax continued.

"I don't know how to fight. When I get in those situations I just get so mad I go crazy." Jax ran his fingers along his chin." Besides, I'm more of a lover than a fighter." Then Jax reared his head back and burst into laughter, a good hearty laugh that Bobby hadn't heard from someone in a long time. So it brought a smile to his mouth.

"That's a good one!" Jax said as he stood back up. He laughed for several more seconds and then took a few more to regain himself." You're a good kid, Bobby. Too good to be in a place like this." The young man just nodded in reply." So what would you say if I could get you out of here?"

"What?" asked Bobby in astonished shock.

"I can get you out if here if you'd like. You'd come work for me in my unit."

"And what is your unit?" Bobby asked with a raised brow. Jax paused for a moment and glanced around. Once he realized nobody else was there he continued.

"I'm part of a unit of Special Forces." He told." A team hand-picked by myself go out and encounter some of our nations more 'colorful' enemies."

"I-I don't know if I -" Said Bobby.

"I don't expect an answer right now." Said Jax putting his arm around Bobby and walking with him again." But I'll tell you what I will do. Since you saved Sonya I see it fit to reward you and send you home. Take your time and think about my offer." Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card, handing it off to Bobby." We'll be in touch."

Then Jax turned and walked away leaving the boy by himself.

But Bobby had little time to think about Jax's tempting offer because the next day he was packed up and on his way back to Texas, back to home. And his parents were waiting for him at the airport.

"Welcome home soldier." Hank chuckled with a firm handshake. Peggy walked up and hugged her son. Hank moved over and grabbed Bobby's bags.

"My big, strong son. "said Peggy." Did you do your duty over there?"

"Yea mom, I did." Bobby said with a stern face.

"Well we'd like to hear all about it." Said Hank as he put Bobby's bags in the back of the truck. Then he walked over to the driver's seat." Your grandfather might be coming up this weekend. " Bobby turned and looked at his dad." Would you like to drive my truck?"

And for the first time in forever Bobby smile. All the simple wonders of home were being brought back to him and it started with this.

"Of course I would." He beamed. And Hank tossed the keys in the air and his son caught them. Then Bobby jumped into the driver's seat with his father in the passenger's and his mother in the back. And then they drove off home.

The first thing Bobby did when he got back home was set himself up in his room. He put his bag on the floor and began unpacking. It was then as he moved his stuff all around that a small, paper thin item floated out of one of his pockets and onto the floor.

Bobby slowly bent over to pick it up. Then he realized that it was the business card given to him by Jax just a day earlier.

"What you got there son?" asked Hank was he walked in behind his son.

"Nothing." Bobby said putting the card away on the desk. Hank ignored whatever he had been doing and instead slapped his son on the back.

"I'm happy to have you back son." He said." So I've broken out the grill and making some good old fashion Hamburgers." He smiled at his son who didn't share his enthusiasm. But then it slowly crept up on Bobby that he would be able to live a normal life and eat real food.

"I would like that very much Dad." He said.

"Alright." Said Hank as he slapped his son on the back and headed outside. As his father grilled the food Bobby went down to relax.

Then he enjoyed a few fruit pies while lounging about on the couch. It was the most relaxed he'd felt in a long time.

Hank opened up the sliding doors and entered into the living room with a tray of burgers in his hand.

"Here you go son." He said leaning down. "I've cook you some burgers, medium rare."

"Thanks Dad." Said Bobby grabbing at one. Hank walked up and into the kitchen.

"Bobby in the kitchen honey." Said Peggy.

"Ah Peg let the boy relax." Said Hank to her." He's one leave, let him have some time to sit down." And Bobby sank back into the couch as he ate his burger and watched tv.

After a few minutes Bobby was licking his fingers for the last of his burger. It was then that he heard the sound of tapping on the glass door. Bobby turned his head and saw Joseph standing there on the other side.

Bobby jumped up from his seat, walked over and opened the door.

"Joseph!" he greeted.

"Bobby! When did you get back dude!"

"Early today. How have you been, what have you been up to?!"

"I'm still working as a janitor." Joseph told. Bobby nodded.

"And um.. what about Connie."

"Come on." Said Joseph putting his hand on Bobby's shoulder." Let's go out into the alley." And Bobby and Joseph much like their father's had for the past forty years stood out in the alley, thought they drank soda instead of beer. And there Joseph told him about Connie." Connie started out going to the local community college. She went there for a semester but then she transferred out." He stopped as he took a sip of his drink.

"Transferred?!" Bobby asked confused." Transferred, where?!"

"To New York. Going to some school in Albany." Joseph took another sip of his drink while Bobby stood back frozen with shock.

"Do you… Do you have her cellphone number?" Joseph turned and looked at his friend, looking at the painful longing in his eyes.

"Yea." He replied. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, handing it off to Bobby. Bobby snatched it from his hands and quickly began pawing at it, looking for Connie's name and number. Once he found it he quickly punched the call button and brought it to his ear.

"It's ringing!" He told Joseph excited. Joseph just nodded and took another sip of his drink. Bobby continued to listen with hopeful eyes as it kept ringing. The something clicked on the other end of the phone.

"We're sorry." Said a mechanical voice." But the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service." Bobby slowly slid the phone away from his ear and closed it.

"What did she say?" asked Joseph after watching Bobby stand there silently for a few seconds.

"She didn't pick up." Bobby said handing the phone back to Joseph. Then Bobby turned on his heel and with his hand sin his pockets slumped off.

"Where are you going?" asked Joseph confused.

"Inside. I'm going to be." Bobby grumbled.

"Okay, see ya later dude." Joseph said. Bobby did not reply. Joseph now stood in the alley alone with nothing but the chirping crickets and setting sun to keep him company." Yep." He said with another sip of his soda.

Bobby tried to get in touch with Connie over the only way he had to at this point, over Facebook. He'd message her once asking her How she was doing, expecting almost instantly a reply of an ecstatic Connie happy to hear from him. However no such thing came and Bobby found himself looking and looking at his Facebook again and again, sometimes with only minutes between looking to find the same result every time.

Three days had passed since Bobby returned home and he heard nothing from Connie, nothing from Jax or the Army. That all left Bobby was in a world of his own.

It was on the evening of the third day that his father offered him a job at Strickland. Since he had nothing to do but sit around the house all day Hank thought the boy must be bored out of mind, which he was. Bobby wouldn't be paid in money of course he'd be paid in 'Life Experience', plus it would almost guarantee a job with Strickland once he was out of the service. Bobby with nothing else to do accepted.

So the next morning Hank and Bobby drove off to Strickland Propane. Buck was more than happy to give Bobby a job not just because he was Hank's son but because now he could put up a sign that says 'Support our troops' to bring in more revenue.

Bobby was given the title of Assistant to the Assistant Manager which pretty much entailed everything from tank wipe to office clerk, excluding delivery since he couldn't drive a bobtail. Though most of the time he ended up sitting at a desk nearby his father's making a new pot of coffee every so often.

Bobby found the overall experience to be rather droll and simple but it passed the time better than sitting at home. And this process of working with his father continued for a whole month. But one night all that began to change.

The Hill family was sitting around the tv, Hank and Peggy in their chairs with Ladybird at Hank's feet. And Bobby was close by laying down on the couch. Then the phone began to ring though the family.

Hank stood himself up halfway to get up but Bobby was faster and got to it first.

"I got it Dad." He said as he was already up and holding the phone in his hand. Hank sat back down and pet Ladybird across her back while Bobby turned his attention to the phone." Hello." He said into it.

"Hello." Said a man's voice on the other end." Is this the Hill residence?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded.

"Then I'm looking for a Mr. Bobby Hill."

"I am Bobby Hill." The boy said somewhat confused into the phone.

"Bobby!" the man said sounding more excited." It's Jax." Bobby nearly jumped in response." I told you we'd be in touch, so I'd like to know if you've considered my offer yet?" But Bobby was frozen in his place, the phone shaking in his hand. He thought back to the sand and the heat, to all the blood, bullets and death. He couldn't go through all that again." Hello? Bobby, you still there?" said Jax. Bobby shuddered for a second as he looked at the phone but then slammed it down with great fury.

"Bobby." Said Hank getting his son's attention." Who was that?"

"No one!" Bobby shouted turning back to his Dad. Then he turned and went back to his seat, though he sat tense with his shoulders tight and his arms crossed together. There wasn't a phone call the rest of the night and when Bobby went to bed that night he thought he was free of the military's control. However he was in for big surprise the next day.


	4. New Mission

**New Mission**

So Bobby went with his father to work at Strickland Propane the next morning. It started as a usual day, business opened up at Nine with three to five customers coming in about every hour. Bobby sat behind his little desk, getting up every so often to make coffee or put up filers.

Then at around noon Hank came up with a job for his son.

"Bobby I need you to go out back and wipe down those tanks. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes." Bobby said. And then set out to do his job with a rag in hand.

Meanwhile just outside in the Strickland parking lot a car pulled up. Then two people stepped out. It was of course none other than Jax and Sonya.

Jax was wearing a button green shirt with jeans. While Jax went more casual Sonya stayed in more military like clothing, wearing a white wife beater with green short shorts, her combat boots with sunglasses and a hat covering her hair.

"This is the place?" she asked with her hands on her hips, as she looked the establishment over.

"So the intel says." Jax replied." Here's the plan, we'll split up. You'll go inside and look around while I go around back and look for him."

Right at that moment M.F Thatherton stepped out from his own Propane establishment across the street to see Sonya standing there. He let out a whistle which quickly got her attention.

"Hey there honey." He wooed to her." What's say you come over here and-" But he was stopped in his tracks as Sonya reached for the side-arm she had strapped to her waist. Thatherton quickly retreated back into his store. Sonya turned away from him with a smirk.

"On second thought." Jax said after watched that situation." Maybe I should go inside and you should go around back."

"Fine." Said Sonya and she took a step forward to begin her mission.

"No gun." Jax said to her. And without hesitation Sonya tossed it back to him which he easily caught. Then as Sonya went around back Jax headed inside.

Hank was busy at his own desk when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw a tall, muscular African American man dressed in formal attire walking towards him. Looking around Hank noticed nobody else on the floor so he stood up and went out to greet this potential customer.

"Good Morning" Hank greeted " and welcome to Strickland Propane."The man turned and faced Hank.

"Good Morning." He glance down at his nametag and saw It read 'Hank Hill'." Mr. Hill." He stuck out his hand which Hank shook. It was now as Hank stood there that he noticed this man was several inches taller than himself and from his firm handshake he assumed he was very strong.

"What can I help you with today?" asked Hank.

"Putting it simply, I'm looking for a grill."

"Well you've come to the right place." Said Hank getting into salesman mode." Here at Strickland we sell the best of the best to make a happy customer. We have the Vogner Char-King, Char-King Imperiale and Vogner Citizen." Hank pointed out each Grill in the room.

"Show me the Vogner Char-King."

Meanwhile Bobby was out back wiping down the tanks, standing atop a small ladder to do so. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't notice the sound of boots crunching against the gravel behind him. The boots walked up until they were right behind him, then stood there and tapped lightly at the ground. Then in one swift moment Bobby's ladder was kicked out from under him.

His legs flew up into the air and he landed flat on his back. He groaned slightly as he turned his head upwards to see the source of his fall. Standing over him was a woman, who he didn't recognize.

"On your feet, soldier." She said.

"What?" said Bobby confused.

"Up, at attention." She said pulling him to his feet." Or has the civilian life made you soft."

"What?" sked Bobby now standing up but more confused than ever." Who are you?" He watched as the woman dipped her sunglasses to the edge of her nose then swung the hat off her head, letting her blonde hair out." Sonya!" Bobby said astonished." You're out of the hospital."

"That's Lieutenant Blade to you Corporal." She said." And yes, I am." Bobby sighed even after he'd saved her life she still hadn't changed.

"I'm not a Corporal anymore. I'm done with the Army." He propped his ladder back up and set out to continue his work.

"You're done, when the Army says your done Corporal. And right now you have a new assignment." Bobby turned back to her confused. Now he remembered the conversation he'd had with Jax, his offer.

"I told Jax already I refuse!" Bobby announced.

"Technically you haven't said anything yet." She told casually.

"Well I'm sayin it now!" he yelled." I'm done, I want no more of this!" Just then Sonya lunged forward and pinned Bobby against the propane tank with his arm locked behind his back.

"You don't have a choice." She said." You signed the paper, you gave your choice away."

"Jax said I had a choice."

"With Jax you do." She said. Then she grabbed onto Bobby and swung him around." But not with me, move." She gave him a slight push to move him forward.

"I saved your life." Said Bobby. "What do you say you let me go and we'll call it even?"

"I said MOVE!" she yelled and swung her leg up, digging her size nine combat boots up where the sun don't shine.

And even from inside Hank and Jax could hear Bobby shriek.

"Did you hear something?" asked Hank confused.

"No." replied Jax but he couldn't help the smirk on his face. Just then at that moment Hank looked out the window to see Bobby being pushed forward by a blonde woman wearing too few cloths for his comfort.

"What the heck." Said Hank and he quickly moved past Jax and outside to confront this woman. Just in time too as she and Bobby walked around the corner of the building. "Excuse me young lady what do you think you're doing to my son."

"I think I can explain Mr. Hill." Said Jax putting his hand on Hank's shoulder and getting his full attention." Major Jackson Briggs, United States Army. This is my subordinate Lieutenant Sonya Blade." Sony gave Hank a nod." Your son was offered a chance to join our more tactical unit and we came here to get his answer." Hank put his hand on his chin and though the idea over.

"Heh my son in a special unit, well how do you like that." He chuckled.

"Parent's permission." Said Sonya with a smirk." Good enough for me." Then she pushed Bobby forward and towards their car.

"I assure you Mr. Hill." Said Jax getting the father's attention." Your son will be perfectly safe with us. Now about that grill?"

And then not to long after Jax was driving the car with Sonya in the passenger's seat with Bobby in the back and a new Vogner Char- King strapped onto the hood.

"See now this was a good investment." He said happily pointing to the roof. Sonya just rolled her eyes with a smirk. Bobby just sat in the back with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. It was at this time both Sonya and Jax glanced back at him in their mirrors." Why the sour look Bobby?" asked Jax." You're part of something bigger, better now. Be happy."

"The Special Forces." Corrected Sonya." So a lot more will be expected of you."

"I'm not really one of those 'special kind of guys'." Bobby corrected. Sonya opened her mouth to responded aggressively but Jax beat her to it.

"Don't sell yourself short." He said calmly." Greatness is evolutionary and will change from era to era." He and Bobby made contact in the mirror." And right now a little bit of change would do us some good." He glanced to Sonya just as they pulled into the Fort Blanca Army Base.

Jax easily flashed his military ID and then continued on to their barracks.

"Sonya." He addressed her once getting out of the car. "Why don't you take Bobby here down to HQ. I'll be along in just a few minutes." Sonya nodded and with an about-face turned to Bobby who she though would be out of the car but was in fact still sitting in the back.

"Hey, Corporal." She addressed him peering in the window." Boots on deck, get out here." Bobby turned and glanced at her. They locked eyes for a moment and with a roll of his eyes Bobby exited the car." Good." Said Sonya." Now move!" Then she pushed Bobby in the direction of the barracks. The two entering while Jax stayed behind to take his grill of the car.

Bobby walked inside to see the supposed 'HQ' to be just like a regular Army Barracks with nobody else around.

"Wonderful." He commented as he followed behind Sonya, his voice echoing around the room." I can see a lot is going to get done here." He snickered. Sonya just closed her eyes and grinded her teeth as he continued." What's special about this place, AC?" Sonya stopped in her place causing Bobby to bump into her. He took a step back as she slowly turned around to face him. And Sonya looked Bobby up and down with pure murderous intent. He chuckled nervously and Sonya knew her glare was enough for him to take the hint. She then turned and continued to lead the way.

Then she turned and led the way down the hallway and then into the bathroom. Bobby was tempted to make an off-color joke about them both going into the men's room but Sonya's threat was enough to keep him quiet. Besides that would be his Grandfather's humor not his own.

Sonya walked over casually to sink and began turning the faucet in a certain pattern. Bobby just stood behind the whole time confused. Then all at once to his great surprise the wall shook and then opened up behind them to reveal spiral down staircase. Sonya casually began walked down them while Bobby stood back in confused awe.

"Okay." He finally said to himself. "Didn't know we had a Batcave."

"Keep up!" he heard Sonya voice echo down the hall. The echo only making her sound madder. So the chubby young man hurried after her. He ran down the stairs until he caught up with Sonya who was nearly at the bottom.

Once they got there the stairs opened up to a large underground lair fit with all different rooms and living areas. Just then Bobby was distracted as a yellow covered man starting charging at them.

"Intruder, Intruder!" he yelled. Bobby quickly jumped back as a buzzsaw appeared in the man's hand.

"Cyrax enough." Said Sonya putting her hand up, and that seemed enough to stop him. Now as they stood feet apart Bobby looked him over. And it was now that he realized this was no man before him but a machine.

The young man slowly stepped towards Sonya and the robot.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked putting a cautious hand forward. Sonya looked back at him.

"You act like you've never seen a robot before."

"I haven't." he said with a sense of excitement. He reached his hand forward and touched the tip of Cyrax's head with his fingers. That caused the robot to jolt and then turn to Bobby, scanning him over with his red eyes.

"Target acquired." He said." Scanning vitals." Bobby stood back, standing still the whole time. Just then someone else appeared behind Cyrax, this time it was a man.

"I do hope he didn't give you any trouble." He said stepping out from behind the robot." I still haven't worked all the kinks out yet." The man turned from Sonya to the newcomer Bobby." Is this a new one?" Sonya nodded and he then gave Bobby his full attention. "Welcome." He stuck out his hand." I am Hsu Hao."

But Bobby only looked at the man carefully. He was nearly as tall as Bobby himself but with a much more defined figure. But he seemed friendly enough much friendlier than Sonya had been and he also built a robot which in Bobby's mind was pretty cool.

"Bobby Hill." He replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hsu Hao said." May I give you the grand tour?" He spread his arms, aiming at all the different underground caverns they used as a base.

"Would I?!" Bobby exclaimed exited. He went to take a step forward but Sonya stuck out her arm and stopped him.

"We don't have time for that." She said sternly getting the attentions of both men." The Major's going to want to brief the team." She said to Hsu Hao.

"And yes." He said taking off his hat and putting it on his heart." Duty Calls."

"So if we can stop tip-toeing around here." He said and then took a step forward, leading the way. Hsu Hao, Cyrax and Bobby watched her go.

"Well let's get going." Said Hsu Hao as he began walking.

"Affirmative." Said Cyrax following after his master. Bobby just stood back confused.

"Bobby." Said Hsu Hao turning back to him." Are you coming?"

"Yea!" he exclaimed as he ran to meet up with them.

Then the four traveled deeper underground and deeper into the underground base. The base was made so that it could be run efficiently by only about a dozen people. And down on the very bottom level was a gym area. A weight room, a cardio room, and matted area for sparring. And despite Bobby's first instinct that he wouldn't be using any of this stuff he'd soon find out otherwise.

It was here that they found another member of the Special Force. As the four approached they saw a man sitting in the middle of the mat with his legs crossed, his eyes covered and a sword sticking out from the ground.

"Who is that?" asked Bobby to Hsu Hao.

"That's Kenshi." He responded." Another member of our team." Bobby looked over at Kenshi to see him still sitting there." Somebody better go get him up." He took a step forward to go and do so but Sonya stopped him by putting her arm out.

"Hill." She said not looking at him." You go do it."

"What me?" Sonya nodded." But I-"

"Just do it." She reaffirmed. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and then began walking over to the sitting Kenshi. His feet sunk into the mat as he began walking towards him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Sonya standing there normally while Hsu Hao looked concerned but Bobby paid it no mind and continued over.

He now stood over Kenshi, the sitting man seeming totally unaware of his presence. Bobby then reached down to give him a slight shove on the shoulder. But the second his fingers connected with Kenshi's shoulder something happened.

In one quick movement Kenshi kicked his legs out and knocked Bobby off his feet. The young Texan fell onto his back while Kenshi reached for his sword and stood over Bobby aiming it at his throat.

"Enough!" commanded Sonya as she began walking towards them. Kenshi picked his head up and despite his eyes being covered he seemed to notice Sonya. He stood up to his full height.

"Lieutenant, I had almost reached enlightenment." He said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Of course you were." She responded.

"A little help here." Bobby grunted on the ground causing both Sonya and Kenshi to look at him. Then Kenshi reached down and helped him up.

"My most humble apologizes." He said." I sometimes enter a very deep space when meditating." Bobby was confused because despite the blindfold Kenshi appeared to have good hand to eye coordination." I am Kenshi." He put his hands together and bowed.

"Bobby Hill, it's nice to meet you."

"I see your making new friends." Commented a voice. Everyone turned around to see Jax walking towards him, wearing his combat gear.

"Attention!" yelled Sonya and everyone did so, even Cyrax. Bobby was however slow and went to attention last.

"At ease." Said Jax dismissing it and walking right over to Bobby." I take it you've been showed around."

"Yes." He said enthusiastically." I never would have thought this was down here. And it's so cool, it's-"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Said Jax." But now it's time we get down to business. You've already met the team." He motioned to the others." Now you'll hear our mission. You might want to sit down, this may be a slight shock." So Bobby and everyone else did as suggested and sat down, each sitting or leaning on something as Jax spoke." Like I told you, we're Special Forces but we're different from some of the other teams. Here we deal with more foreign enemies, more foreign than you might think." Bobby still didn't appear to grasp the concept." There are other worlds out there. Worlds with intelligent life on them. We've all been to these worlds." He motioned to his team." Some of them are friendly and others not so much. Any questions?"

Bobby sat back with a plain look on his face. Traveling to other worlds, intelligent life it all seemed to unreal to him. Sure they might be government funded and have a robot but Bobby still couldn't buy such an insane idea. So he could either go back to dodging bullets in Iraq or stay close to home and 'go to' other worlds. Better pay, better food, and the comforts of home were all Bobby needed.

"None." He smiled.

"So you'll join us?" Jax asked.

"You bet!" Bobby exclaimed swinging his arms.

"Welcome to the group!" Hsu Hao exclaimed with a friendly slap on the back to Bobby.

"We're certainly glad to have you." Said Kenshi.

"Alright so when do I begin?" snickered Bobby.

"Officially you already have." Told Jax." As for legitimate field work we'll have to train you first. I'll have someone shadow you and when they say you're ready, then you join in the field."

"And who will my instructor be?" asked Bobby. Jax tilted his head and looked at Sonya. Bobby followed his eyes and when they landed on Sonya he nearly freaked. Of anyone Bobby had met in this group so far he had liked Sonya the least.

"Any objections?" Jax asked.

"None." Sonya replied.

"Good then we're all in agreement. We'll reconvene here at 0900 tomorrow. You're all dismissed." Then his soldiers went about their business while Bobby just stood there frozen. Then it was just himself and Sonya standing there.

"So." She said." Jax has put you with me, eh?"

"Yep." Bobby said sucking in air through his teeth.

"Then you'd better be ready because as you probably know, I don't take things easy."

"That's what she said." Bobby chuckled. But once again his joke fell flat with Sonya.

"I'll make this simple 'funny guy'." She said raising up an open palm." The jokes stop now or I make them." She closed her open palm into a hard fist." It's entirely your choice." It was now that Bobby realized that Sonya was unlike any other woman he met. Other women snickered and chuckled at even his lamest attempt at comedy, he'd never even seen Sonya smile once. She was much more aggressive and forward, acting more like men Bobby had met and that frightened him.

"You can't take away my comedy, My comedy's my things." Bobby said. Sonya seemed unimpressed.

"I've met funnier people than you and turned them down." She replied.

"Well, I did save your life." Bobby said with a smirk." So how about you let me continue to do my comedy and then we're even." But every time he brought that incident up it seemed to hold less value every time.

"You did that and I brought you here to the Special Forces. That makes us even. So if I were to let you continue on with your funny business then you would owe me." Said Sonya." But if you do what I say, when I say then we shouldn't have any problems. Understand?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded with a sigh.

"Yes?" Sonya repeated.

"Yes, ma'am." Bobby corrected.

"Good." Said Sonya wearing a smile that made Bobby cringe." Your dismissed for the evening but be here at 0600 tomorrow."

"But Jax said to be here at Nine."

"And I'm telling you to be here at six, that's when PT starts. You'd better get home if you want to get enough sleep for tomorrow."

"I came here with you. I don't have a car."

"Then you'd better get walking." And without another word Sonya turned and walked off, her boots stomping against the ground.

Bobby didn't know if this new unit was 100 percent legitimate but he'd soon learn that those involved certainly were.


	5. Learning the Trade

**Learning the Trade**

Bobby had been training with the Special Forces for a few weeks now, and found it wasn't really all the different from his previous job. And under the strict guidance of his instructor Sonya every day was practice, practice, practice with drill, after drill after drill. Bobby hated every minute of it but it did appear to have some positive results on his body, thinning him out some.

Sonya picked her head up to see Bobby standing across from her.

"Any time Corporal." She announced. Bobby put up his fists and prepared to fight. The two circled around each other as Hsu Hao and Kenshi watched on the sidelines. The Bobby lunged forward with a punch only for Sonya to jump out of the way. Then she kicked out her leg and hit Bobby in the back of his thigh, stumbling him but not knocking him down. But she easily swung around and kicked him in his back sending him sliding across the floor on his back.

Bobby slid over to where his fellow Special Forces Agents were sitting.

"Good effort Hill." Commented Hsu Hao." Keep at it."

"Keep your guard up." Kenshi said while showing Bobby with his own arms.

"I just wish we'd move onto something else besides combat." Bobby groaned as he propped himself up.

"You'll thank her for it later." Told Kenshi." There's not anymore here more suited to that job than her."

"Huh?" Bobby said looking at him confused.

"Sonya's a former Army Ranger, one of the only women there ever were in fact." Told Hsu Hao. Somehow that didn't really surprise Bobby.

"Well that's great, good for her." Said Bobby." But it would be great if we did something oh I don't know, maybe a little less hands on."

"Less hands on?" questioned Sonya as she appeared behind Bobby. The young man jolted and turned around to face her.

"Just a moment." Said Jax as he descended from his office and down with the rest of them." I think Bobby would benefit from a little less active work." Jax said with his arm around the young man." Do you agree?" He asked Sonya.

"Well I-"

"Good, then you won't mind if I borrow him for a few minutes." Jax said." Come along Bobby." He said as he guided the young man up to his office.

"He's a good kid that Hill." Commented Hsu Hao once they'd left.

"He's a goofball, doesn't take anything seriously." Sonya corrected him.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" responded Hsu Hao.

"Don't you have a machine to fix?" Sonya said to him.

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Go do it anyway." And the strict tone of her voice made Hsu Hao back up slowly, tipping his hat to her before he left. That left just Sonya and Kenshi behind.

"And you." She said turning to him." Go be mystic somewhere else." She said before turning and walking away.

Meanwhile Bobby was taken up to Jax's office.

"So how are you getting along?" he asked.

"Just fine." Bobby said. Even though Bobby had limited interaction with Jax the two got a long very well. Jax was much more of a down to earth character Bobby could speak openly with.

"And I take it your learning well?" Jax asked as he walked behind his desk. Bobby groaned slightly and rubbed some of his aching parts.

"Mostly." He responded.

"Good. Since you're learning our customs I think it's time you learn who our enemies are."

"Yea the guys from other worlds." Bobby almost snickered." So I've heard."

"Some of our enemies are from this world as well." Bobby looked at him confused." This." Said Jax pulling out a mug shot photo and handing it to him." Is our most dangerous enemy of all." Bobby took the paper and observed it.

A picture of a bearded man with black hair, dragon tattoos on his arm and face. But the most noticale thing and weirdest for Bobby was the metal piece on the right side of his face.

"Kano." Bobby said reading the name before scanning the rest of the page." And what is the Black Dragon?"

"A group of thugs involved in various trades of arms, drugs, human trafficking. Anything so long as they gain a profit. And that man there "He pointed to the paper." Is there leader." Now Bobby was starting to get nervous, other worlds was one thing but this man apparently lived on the same planet. Maybe one day Bobby would have to fight him, and that sent a shiver up the boy's spine. His mind was shaking now and he said the first foolish thing that came to his mind.

"H-How did he get to look like that?" Jax perked up at the question but then turned his head the other way.

"I did it." He said crossing his hands on his chest.

"What?!"

"I did it. My only regret is that I couldn't finish the job when I had the chance." Bobby saw Jax's tense up." He's taken a lot of my men." He said as he stood up and walked over to Bobby." So you'd better pay careful attention to Sonya. She might teach you something that could save your life." Jax put a hand on Bobby's shoulder and the boy gulped down a hard breath. Just then there was a knock at the door that got Jax's attention." Enter!" he called out. Bobby was still caught up in what had said he wasn't paying full attention.

Sonya walked in the room.

"Jax." She said." We've got a problem. Situation going down."

"Where?"

"World 03." She responded.

"Let's go." Jax said. And that apparently woke Bobby up and he quickly followed after his two commanding officers. Bobby followed the two out and to the lobby where Hsu Hao, Kenshi and Cyrax were waiting. Along with them was a large circular machine standing against the wall. "What's the situation?" asked Jax as they approached.

"Scanners went off the chart." Told Kenshi ." Increasing fluctuations."

"What's going on?" asked Bobby. But he was ignored by Sonya who quickly walked over to Jax. But luckily for Bobby Hsu Hao was there to keep him in the loop.

"We've got a distress signal from another world." He told.

"Oh right." Said Bobby still not believing in that concept.

"When the scanners go above a certain level it means that there's a fluctuation in that world's normal state of being, meaning that possible someone from another earth has entered the other's realhm of existence."

"And what world's being invade?" asked Bobby.

"Ours." Hsu Hao responded.

"Sonya with Me!" Jax commanded." Kenshi your in charge until we return, I want this place on lock down!"

"Yes, sir." Kenshi nodded.

"Hsu Hao, fire up the portal." Hsu Hao nodded as he left Bobby's side and went to the machine sitting dormant in the room. He walked over and behind it. After pressing a few buttons and flipped a switch.

Now Bobby still didn't believe in the idea of other worlds or aliens but what he saw next surprised him. He watched as the machine began lighting up until a giant blue light appeared in the middle of it.

"What is that?" he asked to Kenshi standing next to him.

"A portal." He responded." It's how we get to other worlds."

"Let's go!" commanded Jax and he ran right for the portal with Sonya right behind him. And as he watched them go Bobby's mind was a flutter with questions. Who were they fighting, why were they fighting them, all of a sudden the idea of other worlds didn't seem as crazy as he thought.

Then acting on instinct Bobby ran out and grabbed Sonya.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled back at him.

"Let me go with you." He said." Let me see what we're fighting for."

"No, absolutely not!" she yanked herself free of Bobby's grip.

"I'm ready, I can go out there."

"You'll be ready when I say you are, not before." Sonya grumbled at him. Then she pushed him away from her and followed after Jax into the portal. One second they were they and the next they were gone, vanished before Bobby's eyes. Moments after their departure the machine began to power down.

"Hsu Hao." Kenshi said to him." I want you to monitor the computers, keep me posted if anything happens."

"Got it." Hsu Hao nodded in reply. He went to go about his duty when he noticed Bobby standing there glumly looking at the portal." He Hill, you alright?" He asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea." Bobby grumbled as he turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Hsu Hao.

"Home. I've had enough of this for one day."

"You can't leave." Said Kenshi.

"What?" asked Bobby confused.

"Whenever we go through the portal the entire base is put on lock down, no one goes in or out." Told Kenshi." We will remain here until they return, or until we have to go in ourselves." Bobby looked disappointed still.

6:30 pm the Hill Residence.

Hank sat in his chair with the newspaper in hand. He was waiting for Bobby to return from the base so that the two could watch tv together. But Bobby was already late, nearly 45 minutes for dinner. But Hank just waited patiently for his son.

Just then the phone rang and Hank picked it up.

"Hill residence." He said into it.

"Dad." Said Bobby's voice on the other end.

"Bobby? Where are you son, your late for dinner."

"I've been pulled for watch duty." Bobby sounded disappointed.

"Oh." Replied Hank." Well that's just fine, you've gotta do your duty for the country."

"If you say so. I'll talk to you tomorrow Dad."

"Alright, goodbye son. Have fun." And with that Hank put the phone down and returned his attention to his newspaper. There were a few seconds of silence before the phone rang again.

"Hill residence." He said into it.

"Hank old top I need your help."

"Mr. Strickland?"

"We've got some trouble down here at Sugar Foots Hank, I need your help on this one." Hank could tell by Buck's voice that there was crisis on the rise. He'd only ever heard him talk like this when he was drunk but he didn't appear to be on the phone.

"I'll be right over, sir." And with that Hank jumped out of his chair and ran to his truck. Then he shifted the gears on his truck and blazed down at road at the proper speed limit.

Meanwhile at the base with Bobby.

There was very little for anyone to do during lock down. Hsu Hao spent his whole time by the computers, Cyrax was patrolling the perimeter and Kenshi was meditating in the gym.

Bobby tried to preoccupy himself by walked around but it did very little for his boredom.

"You don't have to patrol." Kenshi commented out loud as Bobby walked into the gym." Cyrax is programed for it." Bobby rolled his eyes and even though Kenshi's eyes were covered he looked to Bobby as if they weren't." Or is that not what you're doing?"

"I'm just bored is all." He said walking in closer.

"There's plenty of things you can do for that."

"Such as?" Bobby replied. Kenshi slowly rose to his feet and squared off with Bobby as if he was going to attack him.

"You train with weapons?" He asked. Bobby shook his head." Catch." Kenshi tossed Bobby his sword, the boy catching it clumsily at his chest. Then Bobby was about to take the sword out of its sheath." Ah." Kenshi said taking a step forward and carefully took the sword from Bobby's hands. The young Texan watched as Keshi delicately took the sword from it's sheath.

"Where are you from?" Bobby asked out loud. The way Kenshi acted was not what he was used to, and he'd heard countless stories from his grandfather about the Japanese who had swords like that. Kenshi turned to him.

"Ohio." He responded." But my Father and Mother were born in Japan. My Grandfather was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Imperial Japanese Army."

"My grandfather was a full Colonel in the US Army." Bobby said flatly. Kenshi turned and looked him over." And how did you end up here?"

"Recruited." Said Kenshi casually returning the sword to it's place." Just like you were, only I was in the Marine Corps." Bobby's eyes scanned the room and they landed on Hsu Hao.

"And what about him?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I've never really asked Hsu Hao anything about where he's from. He told us once that he moved here from Mongolia, he joined the Air Force to get his citizenship."

"And later on it led me here!" Hsu Hao called over to them having heard every word of the conversation." Team USA!"

Meanwhile Hank had arrived at Sugar Foot's restaurant.

"Hank Hill, Strickland Propane!" he announced as he entered the building." Mr. Strickland?" But as Hank scanned the area he saw nothing, Nobody was around and all the lights were around. Hank ventured deeper into the building looking for Buck or anyone who might be able to tell him what's going on. But that's when he heard it. The sound of screams and yells coming from the next room.

Cautiously Hank grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open and there he found a curious sight. There was a large crowd of people gathered around in a circle; all jumping, yelling and cursing at two men fighting each other.

Hank was taken out of this daze by someone calling his name.

"Hank old top!" yelled Buck Strickland as he ran up to Hank." Thank god you're here."

"Mr. Strickland what's going on here, who are all these people?"

"Walk with me Hank." Said Buck putting his arm around his assistant manager and leading him away. Hank was led to the right side of the room where he saw many of his fellow employees such as Enrique and Roger, all beaten up from fighting probably." Tell me Hank you used to box back in the day is that right?"

"Well yes, sir I did." Hank replied.

"Good." Buck said." I need someone to fill in for Joe Jack. Hank looked at his boss confused but glancing past him he could that Joe Jack was one of the men fighting at this very moment.

"You want me to fight in in there Mr. Strickland?!" Hank said in shock.

"No yet old top. If Joe Jack can win this one, then we win five to three and you won't have to." But then right at that minute there was a loud thud sound followed by a man's voice announcing the winner. Looking back everyone saw that it was not Joe Jack." What?!" exclaimed Buck in shock. He began sweating and unbuttoned his shirt some more. At the same time Donna and Enrique dragged Joe Jack over and rested him against the wall." Alright Hank." Said Buck getting his attention." Your our last hope, if you can't do this it's all over."

"Sir, I don't think I can-"

"Dang it Hank it's all on you now! I've bet everything in this fight, if you can't win we're all doomed!"

"What?!" Mr. Strickland who'd you bet it to?" Buck turned his gaze and looked across the room and Hank followed it. Standing there across the room with his own group of beat up employees turned fighters was M.F Thatheron." Thatheron!" Hank exclaimed. Buck's old employee turned business rival gave him an evil grin from across the room." Stand aside Mr. Stickland." Hank said confidently." This could get dirty."

Then Hank walked tall and proud to the middle of the circle of people. There he saw little John Sugar Foot's cook acting as a ref while a man as big and old as Hank was standing next to him along with Thatherton.

"Well Howdy Hank." Thatheron addressed him." How nice of you to drop by."

"Thatherton." He grumbled.

"You best pack up now M.F!" Buck called.

"We'll see about that." Said Thatheron as he turned and left the fighting ground.

"You know the rules." Little John said to Hank's opponent." I'm assuming you don't." He turned to Hank.

"No." Hank shook his head.

"The fight goes until one man gives up or is unable to continue. Blood flow is not a reason to stop the fight, you stop you forfeit. A fighter cannot start with a weapon in hand but found weapons are allowed."

"Did you say found weapons?" Hank asked.

"The acceptation being fire arms." Hank turned back and looked at Buck." Any questions?" Hank shook his head." Okay, fight starts when you hear the bell." Little John stepped back and to a small table where a bell was waiting. Hank eyed his opponent down and after a few seconds Little John rang the bell signaling the start of the fight.

Hank had little time to react before his opponent put both hands on his chest and pushed him back. But Hank caught himself and stood up with both his fist raised. They circled each other for several seconds with mock punches being thrown at Hank. But then in one swift burst one of the punches flew out and hit Hank right in the face. Hank stumbled back and raised up his arms just in time to block another punch. Hank swung out a jab which was dodged so he swung out another which was also dodged. But then his opponent swung forward and punched Hank in the face a second time.

Hank stumbled back into the crowd, being caught by Buck and his Strickland employees.

"Word of advice old top." Buck whispered to him." Swing low and hit him where the sun don't shine."

"No, sir." Hank shook his head." That's dirty fighting." Then Hank was pushed back into the fight once more. He and his opponent circled each other some more. Several mock jabs were swung Hank's way but he kept cool. When a real punch was thrown Hank ducked under it and punched his opponent right in the face, then a second time. He stumbled back and Hank followed after him. His opponent stood up and swung another punch but Hank blocked it and punched him again in the face, stumbling his enemy back once more.

With a great sense of pride for what he sold to support his family Hank swung up and hit him right in the jaw. His opponent flew into the air and landed flat on the ground. Everyone went silent as Little John moved in and watched. Hank stood up but his opponent was stirring. After several seconds it was clear he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Winner!" Little John pointed to Hank and the crowd roared with cheers. Hank was quickly surrounded by his co-workers who slapped him with praise. A defeated Thantheron slammed his big cowboy hat off his head and to the ground.

"Pay up you sum-bitch!" Buck said as he approached him.

Everyone slowly disbanded afterwards and began to return to their cars.

"Hank!" called Buck stopping him before he could leave." You did good out there old top. So for your excellent service I see ti fit to reward you." Hank watched as Buck pulled out a large handful of money from his pockets and after counting it out gave a good handful to Hank.

"No, sir." Hank shook his head." I don't need that. I wasn't working for you tonight, I was working for Lady Propane."

"Na Hank you deserve. Once more you've pulled me and my business out of the fire. You've earned it. Consider it as working overtime." And without another word Buck handed off the money before turning and walking away. Hank was left by himself and counted the money. And he was surprised as it was a lot more than he expected, it was almost like a second paycheck.

Meanwhile back at the base.

Bobby was talking with Kenshi and Hsu Hao, learning from the two about the Special Forces. He even heard their stories of other worlds.

"And um.." stammered Bobby." If um.. if you don't mind my asking."

"You'd like to know how I became blind?" Kenshi finshed. Bobby was too nervous to speak and only nodded his head.

"I was in Outworld, doing battle with the Sorcerer Shang Tsung." Bobby although confused did hear mentions of Outworld in their earlier stories." In the struggle I was blinded and he managed to escape. But I evolved after that fight."

"Evolved?" Bobby asked him. Kenshi held up his sword.

"In this Katana lies of the souls of my ancestors. With their help I now see and hear all things around me, greater than ever before." Bobby didn't know if it could be true but it wouldn't be the first thing he'd have to get used to. But as Kenshi and Hsu Hao told him more about themselves Bobby was left thinking about those that were not there, Jax and Sonya.

"And what about Jax and Sonya? Where are those two from?" Hsu Hao and Kenshi looked to each other with confused looks.

"Except for Jax we don't know anything about Sonya, other than what unit she came from." Told Hsu Hao.

"Well could any of you tell me why she's a total kill-joy?" Hsu Hao chuckled while Kenshi responded.

"She's got issues none of us know about, and even I would be afraid to ask her. My best advice is keep your head down and do as she says, you'll stay out of trouble that way."

Just then the portal began lighting up and the three quickly turned to it. They watched as Jax followed by Sonya walked into the room covered in blood and bruises.

"Are you alright?" asked Kenshi as he walked over to the two with Hsu Hao.

"Fine, never better." Said Jax swinging his arms.

"What happened?" asked Hsu Hao.

"Crisis averted." Sonya said." Any and all reminisce of the battle have been cleared up and the public's been reassured nothing serious has happened."

"So all and all, it was a good night's work." Said Jax. He turned around to see Kenshi, Hsu Hao and a few feet behind them Bobby." Thank you boys, that'll be all for tonight."


	6. Protect and Serve

**Protect and Serve**

But while Bobby was out with the Special Forces, his old friend Joseph Gribble was having his own fun.

He was on a rampage. He had stolen himself a car, robbed a local supermarket close to 500 hundred dollars, had killed or injured a few pedestrians with his car and was now in a life or death shoot-out with a SWAT team. But that's the kind of excitement you get from video games.

He was so involved with his game that he didn't hear the phone ringing, even thought it was only a few feet behind him. So his father was forced to walk in from the kitchen and pick up the phone.

"For quality purposes some portions of this telephone conversation may be recorded." He said as fast as a recording as he picked up the phone." Gribble Residence." He said normally.

"Um Hello?" said a man's voice on the other end." I'm looking for a Mr. Gribble."

"Speaking."

"Mr. Gribble we have the results of your police examination and we'd like you to come in."

"What?!" Come in? Oh God their onto me!" Dale yelled as he dropped the phone and ran as fast as he could into the basement." The Government's coming to get me!" He yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hello? Hello, Mr. Gribble?" the phone continued as if lay on the floor. A second later Nancy picked the phone up.

"Hello." She said into it.

"Yes, hello? Who is this?"

"Nancy Hicks Gribble."

"Right." He said confused. "Well Ms. Gribble I'm looking for a Mr. Joseph Gribble. About his police exam." Nancy turned her head over to Joseph who was glued to the tv.

"Joseph honey." She said getting his attention." Phone's for you." Joseph put the controller down and went to the phone, taking it from his mother.

"Hello." He said into it.

"Mr. Joseph Gribble."

"Yea."

"Well son, I'm just calling to tell you that you've been accepted to the Arlen Police department"

"Haha, Cool." Snickered Joseph. Now it was finally his time. No more cleaning floors and garbage cans at Tom Landry Middle School. He was moving onto the big leagues filled with high speed chases, guns and action.

The man on the phone explained to Joseph when he'd have to report in. And after an indoctrination period Joseph was a full-fledged member of the Arlen Police Department.

But being a rookie cop wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The most intense thing he did in his first few weeks was transport a drunken man to holding. Other than that Joseph spent most of his time at the office getting coffee for his senior officers.

And each rookie was looked over by a senior cop. Joseph was watched over by a man named Kabal a kind man from a small town like Arlen and moved here several years ago, Joseph had no problems with him but he wasn't the one Joseph took issue with. Joseph had problems with Kabal's partner Kurtis Stryker.

Stryker was very shoot first and ask questions later, normally Joseph would be okay with that but every time an opportunity arose Kabal was up for taking Joseph along but Styker somehow always had the last word which ended with Joseph sitting on his butt in the office the whole day. Kabal would apologize to Joseph and promise next time to bring him along, the duo would return sometime later looking tired out or on the verge of exploding with one or sometimes several felons handcuffed. Then they'd sit down and talk the entire situation over while Joseph could only and listen and hope someday he'd get that chance.

But with another day coming to an end Joseph put his badge and uniform away and then returned home for the night. He drove his car home and pulled into the driveway next to his Dad's exterminator truck.

It was nearly nine in the evening, nobody else was around. Nobody was in the alley nobody was in the streets just the lights of the lampposts and houses lit up Rainy Street.

But then Joseph's attention was brought to the sound of something dragging. He turned to his right trying to find the source of the noise. Stepping out from the Souphanousinphone house was a familiar looking, little Asian girl.

"Connie." He said out loud. She turned and looked at him.

"Joseph!" she replied. The two walked out and met each other in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"Just earlier this morning, I've been home all day. What have you been up to, still working at Tom Landry?"

"No actually." Said Joseph puffing his chest out and crossing his arms." I'm a policeman now." Connie looked at him with a raised brow, it was hard to imagine a guy like Joseph in a position of authority.

"Right." She said pushing her hair behind her ear." What about Bobby, what has he been up to?"

"Haven't seen him." Joseph replied with a shake of his head.

"Is he still in the Army?"

"Yep." Joseph nodded.

"Right." Said Connie looking at the ground." Well I'll see you later alright Joseph?" She turned and starting walking away.

"Later Connie." Joseph said as he turned and went into his home.

The next day at the Police Station. Joseph walked into the office with two cups of coffee one for Kabal and the other for Stryker. However upon walking into the room he saw only Stryker present, leaning back in his chair with his boots resting on the desk.

"Good morning, sir." Joseph addressed him. Stryker gave him a sideways glance and a nod in reply. Joseph turned and looked over the vacant seat that was his instructors." Where's Kabal?"

"Late. Is that coffee?" Joseph nodded." Give it here." Joseph handed one of the cups off to Stryker. He leaned back in his chair sipping at his coffee. Joseph stood there quietly for a few seconds but then put the other cup of coffee on Kabals' desk and them himself walked around to sit behind it." Don't sit there." Kurtis spoke up before another sip. His tone was enough to make Joseph walk around the desk and sit in the folded chair in the corner.

They sat there in silence for several moments, the only sound was Stryker sipping out of his coffee. As he sat there Joseph looked him over and noticed the pistol on his belt.

"So what you ever shot anyone with that?" He pointed to it. Stryker just turned his head to Joseph with a raised brow. The silence made Joseph go to another question." Have you ever been in a high speed chase?"

"Oh boy." Stryker sighed leaning over and wiping his eyes.

"Have you ever been in a chase while shooting your gun?" Just then there was a vibrating sound that got Stryker's attention.

"Thank God." He said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone which was getting a call from Kabal." Where the hell are you?" asked Stryker putting the phone to his ear." What? What do you mean you're sick? Uh-huh okay alright, feel better." Stryker hung up his phone.

"Have you tazzed someone?" asked Joseph. Stryker just breathed in a deep sigh.

"Alright." Said Stryker standing up." Kabal is sick which means I get to babysit you today. So here's my orders. Don't move from that spot." Stryker pointed to the seat Joseph was in.

Just then there was a sound on the radio that got both their attentions.

"All Officers be advised we have a 10-33, public drunkenness. Suspect is large white male heading south on maple street, backup requested."

"And that's my call for the morning." Sai Stryker as he turned and prepared to head out the door. But before he could run out Joseph jumped up and stopped him.

"Wait! Let me go with you."

"No, I told you to stay here."

"But it said backup requested, It might be dangerous."

"I can handle danger." Said Stryker.

"But you can't handle it alone." Stryker paused and could hear Kabal's voice nagging at him in his head.

"Alright, alright fine!" Stryker said." You can come along but do exactly as I say."

"Alright!" yelled Joseph and he followed Stryker out and into the cop car." This is gonna be awesome, huh dude?!" He said getting in the passenger's seat.

"Don't call me dude." Stryker said getting into the driver's seat. Then he pulled out into the street and blazed down the street letting off his police siren as he did so. As they drove along Joseph pawed at the gun on his belt which made Stryker very uncomfortable.

"You ever use one of those before?" he asked finally.

"Yea." Joseph responded with a snort." My Dad and I go hunting all the time. One time I got this buck with-"

"Well keep the trigger finger stable." He interrupted." This is just a simple situation, doesn't have to get ugly."

"Okay." Joseph nodded but then he awkwardly continued to look on Stryker who tried to keep his eyes elsewhere.

But they kept driving around until they came across their suspect. It wasn't hard to find with a man with a beer bottle in one hand relieving himself on the side of a building.

"Okay." Said Stryker as they pulled up right behind him." Stay quiet and follow my lead kid." Then Stryker got out on his side of the car and Joseph got out on his.

"How you doing today sir?" Stryker called out. The man slowly turn around and it was none other than Mad Dog, former President of the Gun Club. He stood there and made eye contact with Stryker.

"How are you today sir?" Joseph spoke out. Stryker just turned and looked at Joseph confused.

"Don't repeat what I say." He said.

"Well Howdy Officer." Said Mad Dog with one hand on his beer and the other in his pants." How can I help you today?"

"We got a disturbance call about public drunkenness." Told Stryker." And it looks like you were urinating on that wall there."

"I think he was peeing dude."

"Quiet!" Stryker snapped at him in a harsh whisper.

"You'd be right officer, hold on a minute let me finish." Mad Dog removed his hand from his pants.

"No don't do that." Stryker pointed at him. But Mad Dog didn't do as instructed and began relieving himself on Stryker's boots. Now Stryker had been through many things in his life from the Gulf War to the mean streets of New York but he'd never been pissed on before. So with an explosive rage of anger Stryker jumped forward and talked Mad Dog. "You son of a Bitch!" he yelled.

But Mad Dog did not fall over but only dropped his bottle. Then he and Stryker began grappling against each other. Joseph watched on for several long seconds before he decided to do anything.

In an extremely dangerous and dumb move Joseph jumped up on the front of the police car jumped up in the air and came down on top of both men. The trio all fell rolling onto the ground.

Stryker got a mouth of dirt so needless to say he was really mad now. When he picked his head up out of the ground he saw to his great surprise that Joseph had gotten Mad Dog on his stomach and was now attempting to restrain him, thought the suspect was making that hard.

So Stryker quickly picked himself up and joined in the struggle. Joseph was sitting on Mad Dog's back and then Stryker came up and grabbed him from the front pressing his knee down on the man's head, calming him down in a few seconds.

"Here." Stryker pulled out his cuffs and handed them to Joseph." Cuff him." Joseph took them and snapped the cuffs onto Mad Dog's wrists. Then Joseph sat there calmly with Stryker just looking at him." You have something to say?" He asked.

"We tore that stuff up!" cheered Joseph.

"Rights, you have to read him his rights."

"Oh um you, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do-"

"Say."

"Anything you say will be used for you"

"used against you in a court of law."

"In a court of law. You have no authority-"

"I'll take over from here." Said Stryker. He started and completed the whole saying without any mess ups, then he and Joseph pulled the felon to his feet. But one more surprise was in store for them as Mad Dog's pants feel down to his ankles. The two policemen escorted Mad Dog to the back of the car and then brought him back to the station for holding.

"We sure did good on that dude!" said Joseph throwing his hand up for a high five. Stryker just looked at him with a blank expression.

"If your gonna stay in this profession, I'd recommend you learn the Miranda rights." He said, Joseph slowly bringing his hand down but keeping the blank expression on his face." But yea we did well." He smiled and gave Joseph a slap on the back." C'mon let's go get some lunch."

So the two pulled into Whataburger ordered two meals and sat at one of the tables in the back corner by the window.

"That was good work you did back there." Commented Stryker with a sip of his soda." You wrestle back in high school." Joseph shook his head, ketchup and mustard flying from his mouth and all over the place.

"No Football." Stryker casually wiped some of the condiments off his face with his finger.

"I used to play a little ball back in the day." Stryker said." How'd you get into this profession?"

"Took the test."

"I know that." Stryker said with a cringe as he stated the obvious truth." But why did you want to get into it?"

"Guns and stuff." Joseph munched.

"Guns and stuff?"

"Yea." Joseph wiped his mouth. Stryker leaned back in his chair with his drink in hand.

"Well I wouldn't worry so much about that around here." He said." It's a lot quieter here." Now Joseph maybe wasn't the brightest person around but he did notice what Stryker had just said.

"Then where?" he asked.

"New York City. I used to be an officer there before I moved out here."

"No!" Joseph said astonished. "Really?!"

"Really." Stryker smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"So you must have been in like tons of shootouts and stuff."

"I've had my fair share of tense moments." Stryker responded.

"Like what?!" Joseph asked still amazed. Stryker sat back with a tense look on his face, as if he was considering answering the question.

"C'mon." said Stryker getting to his feet." Let's get back to work." With drink I hand Stryker led the way out of the restaurant with Joseph munching what was left of his burger.

The rest of the day wasn't as exciting but Joseph and Stryker spent their time at the shooting range, which both seemed greatly enjoyed. Despite their stress on personal space and Stryker's high regard for the law the two were a good team. Stryker had the experience and admired Joseph for his youth and strength. And Joseph just like hearing stories of gun fights and robberies.

Rainy Street was very quiet that evening and as usual Hank, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer were standing in the alley drinking their beer. But then the attention of all four men was brought to the police car coming their way.

Dale in a fit of hysteria jumped behind Hank's fence while his three friends stood there as the police car came up next to them.

"Can we help you officer?" spoke up Hank. None of them noticed him at first but then Joseph stepped out of the car.

"Hey dudes." He said.

"Joseph?" the three men questions.

"Joseph!" Dale exclaimed as he shot his head above the fence. Joseph turned from the men and to Stryker sitting in the driver's seat.

"Later man." He said.

"See you tomorrow kid." Stryker responded and then drove down the street.

"Joseph." Said Dale stepping out from behind the fence." What were you doing with that police man, did he arrest you? Was he coming for me?"

"Dad I'm a police officer you know that." But Dale still found it hard to believe his own son would choose a government position and instead blamed it on some mind washing conspiracy. " I'm gonna go shower." And then Joseph left the alley and walked into his home.

"Heh. Well how do you like that." Hank commented.

"What?" asked Dale rejoining his place in line.

"Joseph's in the police force, my Bobby's doing well in the Army. Yep, I tell you what everything looks good all around."

"Yep." Agreed Bill.

"Hmh." Added Boomhauer.


	7. Dragon's Fire

**The Dragon's Fire**

M.F Thatheron was in a bad mood. It had been five days since his fight night against Buck Strickland and Strickland Propane, where he lost thanks to Hank Hill. But every day since then he had to watch Buck with a silly smirk on his face strut into Strickland Propane like he'd won the blue flame of valor award. Sometimes he'd throw a spiteful look at Thatheron which would result in Thatheron reply with a just as spiteful gesture.

But that was the least of Thatheron's worries. He'd lost a lot of money in those fights. Not only that but it seemed he lost a few customers as well, business at Strickland had seemed to be more profitable these days.

With a sigh Thatheron rubbed his eyes and made his way into his back office, leaving his employees in the main room. It was quiet for some time but then the front door opened up and someone stepped inside the building.

The employees of Thatheron Fuels looked strangely at the potential customers as he made his way across the room, boots stomping against the ground.

Thatheron sat at his desk hunched over with his hand on his head. Just then a loud, firm knock got his immediate attention.

"What is it?" he called. The door slowly opened up and there stood someone who Thatheron didn't recognize as an employee or customer, he didn't even recognize him at all. But he had some noticeable traits, tattoos on his arms and a metal plate on his head." Can I help you?" He asked.

"Maybe." The man replied in a foreign voice. He walked into the office with Thatheron's employees peaking in from the hallway. The man walked in and sat himself down in front of Thatheron." I understand you have a small problem with competition."

"What's it to you?" asked Thatheron.

"Let's just say I make it my business to know mate. And for a price I could help you deal with it." At that moment Thatheron looked up to see two men as just menacing as the one who sat before him standing in the doorway.

And Thatheron's face grew a dark smirk on it as he imagine both Buck and Hank being beaten by the men before him.

"I see." He said rubbing his chin." And how would you go about this Mr.?"

"They call me, Kano." He smirked his red eye lighting up.

Later that day at Strickland Propane. Buck came romping out of his office with a grin as wide as his gut. He rushed into the main lobby where Hank and the rest of the Strickland Propane were waiting.

"Everyone!" he yelled. "I've got a big announcement!" Everyone nearly jumped up.

"What is it honey?" asked Joe Jack.

"Raises?" questioned Enrique.

"Even better!" yelled Buck." That Sum-Bitch Thatheron has challenged us to another fight." But Buck's employees looked less excited than he did." Hehe he doesn't know what he's in for." Buck turned and was going to head back into his office. Everyone else looked to Hank who quickly stood up to intercept Buck at the door.

"Uh Mr. Strickland." Hank said." I don't think that's a good idea. That stuff was just kinda a one-time thing."

"Don't worry Hank." Said Buck with his hand on Hank's shoulder. "We've got this in the bag, just like last time." Hank tried to speak again but Buck pushed past him and into his office where the phone was hanging off the desk, on the other end was Thatheron." Thatheron!" Buck yelled into it." You're on!" Then he broke out into a laugh.

But despite Buck's yelling and laughing Thatheron only sat behind his desk with a solemn smirk.

"I'll see you there Strickland." Said Thatheron, then he hung the phone up. Sitting across from him was Kano." We're on."

"Excellent." Kano said.

"Now enlighten me." Said Thatheron leaning back in his chair and resting his cowboy boots on the desk." How exactly are you gonna do this?"

"I'm gonna let my boys loose on your business partners." Said Kano mimicking Thatheron's movements and resting his own boots on the desk." We'll run them a few rounds, beat 'em, bloody 'em and then we'll call it a day."

"Uh-huh. Now let me ask you another question." Thatheron leaned forward in his chair, Kano kicked his boots down and mimicking his action yet again." Where are you from?"

"You don't want to know." Kano chuckled.

"Well um.. how did you get that" Thatheron motioned to the metal part of Kano's face. Kano said nothing but casually pulled his butterfly knife from his belt and rested it on Thatheron's desk. Then he casually began spinning it.

"You ask lot of questions. Now I have one for you. How much are you willing to pay to see this 'Strickland' suffer?"

"Anything!" Thatheron replied.

"I like the sound of that." Kano reached out and grabbed his spinning knife, stopping it's movement.

Hank returned home after work though he wouldn't stay there long. He went and grabbed his old boxing gloves, something he would have liked the first time had he been aware of it.

So Hank walked to his truck with the gloves in hand, tossing them into the passenger's seat while he entered the driver's. But his actions did not go unnoticed by those in the alley.

"Whatcha doin?" asked Dale's voice. Hank turned around to see three heads starting at him from over the fence.

"Oh um I've just gotta go make a quick errand run." He said.

"What errand do you need boxing gloves for?" asked Bill.

"I'm um.. I'm just getting them fitted for Bobby. Thinking of giving them to him as a birthday present. Yep." He said as he opened the driver's seat door and sat down." Birthday Present." Hank shifted the gears in his truck and began to back out of the driveway only he had to stop when he looked in his rear view mirror to see the trio standing there.

"Didn't know you needed boxing gloves for a fight club." Commented Dale.

"What?!" exclaimed Hank." What the heck are you talking about Dale?"

"I'm just saying I heard a few things." Said Dale as he walked around to the driver window and spoke to Hank eye to eye." Thatheron's spreading the word around, wants everyone to be there."

"Oh Hank." Said Bill as he walked up to him with Boomhauer." How could you be involved in such a horrible thing? What would Peggy think?

"Peggy doesn't know about any of this!" said Hank." She can't know."

"Well I'm sure we wouldn't tell her." Said Dale looking to Bill and Boomhauer slyly." That is if you let us come."

"Please, Please!" Bill began to plead.

"Hey yo man c'mon." added Boomhauer.

"Alright, Alright." Hank said calming. He looked around carefully to make sure nobody was watching." Get in." He whispered.

"Wingo!" shouted Dale.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Said Bill. Then Bill and Boomhauer jumped into the backseats while Dale jumped next to Hank, nearly squashing the gloves as he did so. Then Hank shifted gears and backed his truck onto the road, then he drove off with his three friends to the destination of the fight.

It was at the lumber yard.

Hank rolled up in his truck to already see dozens of cars parked sloppily on the dirt road. Hank carefully parked his car and then he and his friends exited. Hank led the way with his friends by his side, Bill holding the gloves in his arms.

As they walked in they saw there were more spectators this time, probably nearly 3 times as there were last time. They walked in to the sight of the fight, a fight circle surrounded by large piles of wood.

It didn't take long for Buck Strickland to notice Hank.

"Hot dang it, there you are Hank!" he exclaimed as he approached him." I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." Buck put his arm around Hank and led him away." C'mon let's go." The trio followed after Hank.

Hank was led over to his fellow Strickland employees.

"Alright, here's the plan." Began Buck.

"Evening Buck." Said a voice from behind him. Everyone turned around to see Thatheron standing there." Evening Hank." He said turning to him.

"Thatheron!" exclaimed Hank.

"You ready to lose just like you did last time?" chuckled Buck.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that now." Said Thatheron as he ran his hand along his hat." See I've got some extra help tonight."He turned and pointed to a trio of burly looking men nearly ten feet away.

One was Kano sitting down twirling his knife in the ground, another was standing by leaning against the lumber, and the third was throwing high kicks and punches at someone who wasn't there.

Kano looked up and saw everyone looking at him so he picked up his knife acted as if he had ran it across his throat, a very menacing gesture. And it seemed to work since everyone at Strickland looked like they had seen a ghost.

"You'll have a good evening." Thatheron chuckled as he turned and walked away.

"New Plan!" Buck exclaimed turning back to his workers." We're gonna punch, kick and beat the crap out of Thatheron!" But despite Buck's enthusiasm his workers weren't too thrilled.

"Hank." Squealed Bill." I-I don't think it's a good idea us being here."

"Don't worry Bill, nothing's going to happen." Hank assured him." That's just a scare tactic is all, like when we were kids back in high school remember?"

"Alright Buck." Said Thatheron as he stood in the middle of the fighting ring." Let's get this show on the road, who you putting up first." Buck turned around and looked at his workers, scanning them all for a second.

"Enrique, get in there." He announced. The Mexican man stood up and sighed deeply.

"Alright Mr. Strickland." He said as he walked into the middle of the ring. People began to fill the seats, sitting and standing on the piles of lumber.

Thatherton turned and looked back at Kano who was sitting with his fellow Black Dragon Members. The two made eye contact and nodded to each other.

"Jarek." Kano said." Get in there." A man with black hair and a goatee wearing red armor walked past Kano and into the fighting circle. Thatheron left the circle leaving only Enrique and Jarek inside.

Enrique stood there terrified at the much larger man that stood before him. He glanced back at his friends and co-workers for support but all looked as frightened as he did, except for Buck.

"Fight!" called out a voice and an air horn was sounded. Enrique turned back just in time for Jarek to punch him in the face. The older man stumbled back so Jarek jumped up and punched him a second time.

Meanwhile back at the fight club.

The one-sided battle of Jarek vs Enrique was still going on. Enrique was now bloodied and beaten from the fight. Jarek jumped forward and punched him in the face, sending him back onto the ground and causing blood to fly all over the ground.

"C'mon Enrique do something!" called Buck.

"Mr. Strickland we have to call this fight." Hank said putting his hand on his bosses shoulder.

"No, we can't do that. He might still have a chance." Buck turned from Hank and back to the fight. There he saw Jarek holding Enrique up and over his head, preparing to slam him down in a brutal manner.

Jarek looked from his opponent over his head to Kano. The Grandmaster of the Black Dragon gave him a sly nod in reply. But then before Jarek could finish him a white shirt flew out and onto the ground.

Everyone turned over and looked at Hank who had thrown the white garment.

"We give up." He said. Jarek looked from Hank and then to Kano, his leader motioned for him to let Enrique down softly. Jarek did as instructed and laid Enrique on the ground. Then Joe Jack and Donna quickly moved in and picked him up off the ground.

"Thanks Bill." Said Hank returning the shirt to his half-naked friend.

Buck looked over at a smirking Thatheron as Jarek rejoined the group. Buck gulped down a breath and then he slowly turned to Hank.

"Hank old top." He said." You're the only hope for us. Work your magic and pull us out of this mess again." Hank wasn't a man of brutal violence but he would do whatever he could to protect Strickland Propane. Hank nodded to his boss and then turned to Bill who will shaky hands gave Hank his gloves.

Hanks trio of friends looked on terrified as Hank walked into the fighting circle. Bill looked on the verge of tears, Dale place his hat over his heart and Boomhauer stood with a solemn look of sorrow.

Kano watched as Hank went into the middle of the circle.

"Kobra." He said. Kobra the youngest of the Black Dragon with golden blonde hair wearing a karate gi. He bounded up and into the middle of the ring, standing across from Hank.

Hank noted that the young man before him was slightly shorter than him but was probably twice as young, not top of that he looked in better shape. But Hank would have to push on and come out on top like he had many other times before.

"Fight!" called a voice. With that Kobra lunged forward with a jab but Hank put up his arms and blocked it. Hank stumbled back Kobra jumped forward and threw another punch. Hank ducked under it but then shot up and jabbed him in the face.

Kobra staggered back but quickly put his head up as he and Hank began circling each other. Hank swung another jab only Kobra blocked and then swung his own. Hank blocked the punch but then Kobra swung his body up and kicked Hank in his side.

Hank stumbled over as Kobra continued to attack.

Meanwhile at the Special Forces base.

"Jax!" called Hsu Hao." We've got something." And within a few minutes all the members of the Special Forces were standing around the computer, seeing the display on the screen." Picked this up on the satellite a few minutes ago." They saw what looked like a fight club, two men already going back and forth." Take a look at this." Hsu Hao increased the image on the screen to reveal a familiar face at the bottom of the screen.

"Kano." Sonya grunted. But Bobby also recognized someone on the screen.

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

"Where's this coming from?" Jax stepped up, blocking Bobby from the screen.

"3 miles from here, a lumberyard."

"Alright here's the plan." Said Jax turning back to his team." Bobby and-" But he stopped when he realized Bobby wasn't there. Everyone looked up where they saw the young man making a run for the exit." Bobby! Bobby!" yelled Jax after him, but he didn't stop.

Bobby ran out of the barracks and into the street. Someway somehow he had to get there and help his Dad. But he realized now that he had no way of getting there, that was until a bright light shined in his face. Bobby turned to see a motorcycle flying right at him, Bobby only yelped but stayed in his spot. Luckily the bike stopped right in front of him, that's when he looked up at the driver. It was Sonya.

"Corporal, you know this place better than anyone right?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused." No I don't have time for this, my dad needs my help!"

"You won't get very far on foot." She said. Bobby turned around just in time for her to toss a helmet at him." Get on." She tapped her motorcycle. Bobby couldn't argue with that since it would get him to his destination a lot faster.

He put the helmet on and jumped on the back of the bike.

"Hold on." She said to him. Bobby shivered slightly as he looked down to see her body which was close to his, uncomfortably retracting his hands around her." If you fall off I'm not stopping." Despite the awkwardness of the request and how it made Bobby fell he ignored it and grasped Sonya around her mid-section, the faster she went the harder he held on.

So the two raced out of the base, but they were not the only ones who heard about it.

Joseph, Stryker and Kabal were all sitting around at the Police Station. The two were telling Kabal of the adventure they'd had earlier in the week.

"And then I look up." Said Stryker very vivid as he told his story." To see the kid here" He pointed to Joseph." Had already taken this guy to the ground and was trying to cuff him." Stryker then began to chuckle.

Kabal was going to say something when he heard something on the radio. He reached over to try and listen.

"All units, all units be advised." It said." We've got a 240 down at the docks."

"You hear that?" said Kabal to Joseph.

"Hold on I'm not done with the story." Stryker interrupted.

"But-" began Joseph. But at hearing the radio go off Stryker perked up.

"Hold on kid, you hear that?" He listened as the same message played again on the radio." Sounds like a domestic disturbance."

"Yes Stryker." Kabal sighed.

"Well let's look into it." Stryker jumped to his feet." Double time." He jumped to his feet and ran for the door. Joseph was not that far behind.

"C'mon dude!" called Joseph back to Kabal. By the time the more level-headed officer was outside both Stryker and Joseph had jumped into a police car together.

"Grab another Kabal, I'll ride with the kid." Stryker said.

"Don't wait up for me, I'll be right behind you." Kabal said. Then Stryker drove into the middle of the road and only a few seconds alter Kabal was right behind them.

Meanwhile Hank was still fighting Kobra. He lunged forward and swung a punch at Kobra only to be blocked and punched in the face, then a second time. Hank stumbled back but kept himself balanced.

The two police cars were on their way to the sight.

"Tonight might be the night kid." Stryker said to Joseph. The younger man turned and looked at him." Tonight might be the night you get to use the piece you carry."

"Piece? Piece of what?" Joseph asked confused.

"The gun, the pistol."

"Oh cool." Joseph said in awe as he pulled the gun from its holster and examined it.

But the police weren't the only ones who were on their way to the scene. At that very moment Sonya with Bobby holding onto her rode up behind the two cars. She tried to swing and swerve her bike between the two cars but found that impossible since they kept moving in front of her.

"Oh the hell with it." She sighed with annoyance. Then she punched the gas and drove off the road. Bobby screaming in her ear the whole time. The police in their cars look over with confused curiosity at the dirt flying into the air next to them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bobby shrieked at her. With another quick jerk of the steering Sonya swerved back onto the road, right in front of Stryker and Joseph's car.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Stryker as he slammed down on the brakes, slamming Joseph's head against the window. Then the two watched as the motorcycle and it's two passengers blazed off into the night." What the heck was that all about?" As they left Joseph though he saw something familiar about the passenger on the bike.

Meanwhile back at the fight.

Kobra swung his leg up and tried to kick Hank but he ducked under him. That was all Hank was able to do in this fight, duck and jab. Kobra was far too young and tenacious for him to go up against so he had to fight smart, and so far it was working out well for him.

Kobra swung up his leg again only for Hank to duck under and then jab him in the chest. Kobra stumbled back so Hank lunged forward and punched him again. This time Kobra was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. But Hank would not strike a man while he was down and waited.

At that moment Sonya and Bobby arrive don the scene.

"Alright we need a plan." Sonya said without delay.

"Who cares?! My dad needs help!" Bobby said without a moment to lost, jumping off the bike and tossing the helmet to the ground. For once the two were in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Sonya as she jumped off her bike, grabbing the sidearm at her hip and following after Bobby.

Hank stood over Kobra who was sitting on the ground. But then Kobra heard a voice behind him speak to him.

"Anything goes." Said Kano. At right as he said it Kobra suddenly felt sand underneath his right hand. He smirked as he gripped it.

Then Kobra jumped to his feet and tossed the sand into Hank's face. Getting it in his hair, nose and eyes.

"Bwah!" Hank grunted. Then Kobra jumped forward and punched Hank in the face. Then a second time, then a third time. Then he swung up his leg and it collided with Hank's face. His glasses were knocked off his head and broken when they hit the ground. Now Hank was blinded as he could only see a blurry fury of punches that came at him next that he was unable to counter.

With one great punch he was knock off his feet and onto the ground. As he lay there he turned to his side and could vaguely make out his glasses on the ground.

"My glasses." He murmured. Then he began dragging himself towards them. But Kobra followed after Hank and kicked him in his side before he could reach his glasses. Then he bent over and began punching him in the face. Hank's trio of friends looked on in horror.

At that moment Bobby and Sonya stood on a small pedestal overlooking the fight.

"There they are." Sonya said. She pointed out Kano to Bobby. But the young Hill was not paying attention to her as he was more occupied with his father being beaten by some man.

With great rage and furiousness that he hadn't felt since he killed his first man Bobby jumped out from the crowd and into the fighting ring. It all happened so fast that hardly anyone knew what was going on.

One second Kobra was standing over Hank and punching him, the next he was on the ground and getting punched by Hank's son. Everyone burst out in a frenzy of confusion. All except Kano who looked at the path Bobby had come from where he found a familiar face amongst the crowd.

"Well, look who decided to crash the party." He smirked. At that moment Sonya took aim with her pistol and fired at Kano. The Black Dragon Leader smiled as he ducked out of the way of her bullets, pushing Thatheron to the ground so he wouldn't get shot.

Now the people were in a confused frenzy before with gunshots they turned into a panicked one. Nobody seemed to care about the fight or who won, they just broke off and ran in different directions.

But Bobby still continued to punch Kobra ad Sonya still fired at Kano.

Hank lay on the ground bloodied and beaten. But lucky for him his friends were nearby and came to his aid.

"Don't worry Hank, we've got you." Said Bill as he lifted Hank up to his feet and began supporting him. Boomhauer supported Hank on his other side and together the two carried him back to the truck.

"Sgo,Sgo, Sgo!" Dale called as he drove up in Hank's truck.

At that moment Jarek picked up his head and noticed them escaping. Not being one to let his enemies escape he pulled out a gun and began firing at the four retreating. The bullets zipped past the four. Dale shirked as he ducked down in his seat while Bill and Boomhauer put Hank in the back of the truck before jumping in themselves.

"Yo,Yo,Yo!" Boomhauer yelled hitting the truck. Dale sat up in his seat and drove the truck away.

Kano ducked behind a pile of lumber while Sonya continued to fire at him. He picked his head up to see Thatheron running off.

"Jarek!" he called to his closest subordinate who wasn't involved with something else." Go after him!" Jarek nodded and did as he was told. Kano gripped the knife on his belt." I've got some hunting to do." And he ducked into the shadows while Sonya followed him.

Bobby continued to punch Kobra but then Kobra reached up and grabbed Bobby's leg. Then he slowly began to stand up forcing Bobby to hobble on one leg. But Bobby kept holding onto Kobra by his shoulders and his hair. They stood awkwardly for a second but then both toppled over, rolling onto the ground.

But then the two were back on their feet and began circling each other.

Right at that time the police arrived.

"You hear that?" asked Joseph pointing to the radio. He turned it up so Stryker could hear.

"All units be advised shots fired at the lumber yard, I repeat shots fired at the-"

"Yea." Said Stryker. "I heard it." He exited the car." Which means we need to bring in some firepower."

"Firepower?" Joseph questioned getting out of the car. Stryker walked over to the truck of his car where he was joined by Kabal. Joseph walked over after they'd opened it to see a truck full of weapons there.

"Here Kid." Said Stryker handing Joseph the shotgun." You'll go in first."

"Cool." Joesph smiled as he cocked the gun while Stryker and Kabal took assault rifles.

Meanwhile Sonya continued her search for Kano. She was making her way around when suddenly she was attacked from above and taken to the ground, losing her gun in the process.

She looked up and Kano was on top of her reading to swing down his fist. But Sonya swung her open palm up and hit him in the chin, knocking him off balance. Then she followed up by punching him in the face and knocking him off her.

Then with a swing of her legs Sonya jumped to her feet and attacked Kano.

Kobra lunged forward and tried to kick Bobby but Bobby just jumped out of his way. Kobra went forward nearly knocking into a pile of wood. But then Bobby ran up behind him and slammed him against that wall. But then Bobby's attention was called to something else, the sound of screaming a woman's scream. He immediately recognized it as Sonya. Knowing he had to go help her Bobby grabbed onto Kobra and then tossed him to the ground. Leaving him there and then running off to join Sonya.

She stood there bleeding from a slash running across her stomach, all due to Kano's butterfly knife. When she jumped at him he pulled it out and struck her.

"C'mon." He chuckled at her." None of us are getting any younger." Just then at that moment Bobby appeared just above Kano, standing on the pile of wood boards behind him. Without thinking Bobby jumped down and took Kano to the ground.

Bobby fell on top of him and quickly grabbed the hand holding the knife. Kano struggled against him but couldn't knock Bobby off him. Sonya was about to join the fight when something happened.

The sound of gunfire caught everyone's attention. The three looked up to see Jax along with an armed Kenshi standing there.

"Let him up Bobby." Said Jax. Bobby slowly picked himself off Kano." It's over." Kano realizing this fact dropped his knife and put his hands up, admitting defeat. Just then Hsu Hao and Cyrax joined the group.

"Jax." Hsu Hao said." The others got away."

"No matter." Said Jax." We have the head of the snake."At that moment Hsu Hao turned and locked eyes with Kano. And at the sight of him Kano couldn't help but smirk, sure he was captured but things just became very interesting." Restrain him." Kano's smirk disappeared when Sonya walked over and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

But Kano was not the only Black Dragon to be captured.

Jarek had lost track of Thatheron in the fleeing crowd but was still looking for him. He followed the crowd but then they were surrounded by three lights.

"Police!" yelled a voice." Freeze!" The frightened citizens dropped to their knees as Stryker, Joseph and Kabal began making their way through the people." On the ground, on the ground!" they ordered.

Jarek decided to try and make a run for it.

"Freeze!" yelled Kabal pointing his gun at him. Jarek froze up on sight and turned to face him. And Kabal was surprised when he saw Jarek's full face." Jarek?" He said confused.

"Get on the ground!" yelled Joseph as he took one man to the ground.

"Stop resisting!" added Stryker as he jumped in to help.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kabal. Jarek was about to answer when Stryker spoke up.

"Kabal, is that one giving you a problem?" He stood up while Joseph cuffed one man. Kabal and Jarek looked to each other.

"No." he shook his head. Then he too began to cuff someone. The police made several more arrests that night while the Special Forces slipped out with their hostage.

Kano was transported back to their headquarters and imprisoned while wounds were bandaged. Sonya's cut while bloody wasn't very deep and Bobby only had minor cuts. Jax walked into sick bay to address the two.

"Good job out there tonight team." Said Jax with a smile." Especially you Bobby." He pointed to him." You showed great initiative tonight. Right?" He turned looking at Sonya who closed her eyes and sighed in response." That'll be all for tonight." He addressed everyone." Go celebrate, get some sleep. We could all use it." Then he left the room leaving only Sonya and Bobby.

It was silent for a while which only made Bobby uncomfortable. So quickly decided that he would leave and go home. But he had only taken one step before Sonya spoke.

"You did well out there."

"Thanks." Bobby replied over his shoulder. He took another step but stopped when she spoke again.

"Of course, it's only natural since I taught you."

"Of course." Bobby half-groaned, half-sighed rolling his eyes. He took another step.

"In the future you'll wait for my command." Bobby froze yet again.

"Right." He nodded not looking at her.

"Right?"

"Right, ma'am." He turned and faced her expecting her to say more. But instead the two just sat there silently engaged in a staring contest." Can I go now?" Sonya said nothing but nodded to the door. Bobby nodded in reply and walked out, then he headed home.

He walked inside the living room to see his father sitting on the couch with a bag of ice on his head. Surrounding him were his wife and friends. Bobby looked on with assurance as he looked at his father. He was beaten up but he was tough, a few punches wouldn't be enough to keep him down for long. Bobby easily suspected this was the end of his father's fighting days.

Wanting to relax Bobby walked into his room and laid down on his bed. But his head couldn't have been on his pillow for longer than a second before a knock at the window got his attention. Looking over he saw a cop, but it was no ordinary cop it was Joseph.

"Hey dude." He waved at him. Bobby jumped to his feet and opened the window.

"Hey Joseph. What are you doing here?"

"I just had the sickest day at work, dude. I made like ten arrest tonight." Bobby smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Yea I also had a pretty crazy night."

"Yea, you wanna come over and play video games?"

"No thanks." Bobby yawned." Like I said I had a long night, and I think I'm gonna go to bed soon."

"But it's a new with graphics and gameplay. I think Connie might come over. And-" But at the mention of Connie Bobby jerked up.

"Connie?! What about her?"

"She might come over." Told Joseph.

"You mean she's here. There!" Bobby pointed to her house." Home right now!"

"Just earlier this week." Bobby jumped away from the window and to his closest, looking for better cloths to wear.

Bobby was frantic, if only he'd known Connie was home sooner. Why hadn't her seen her, where had she been, where had he been, why didn't Joseph mention this sooner? Pressing questions but they didn't matter now. He was now ready to right his wrongs and do what he wanted to do for nearly seven months now, making Connie his again.

Within a few minutes Bobby was dressed out in his Army Uniform and standing before Joseph.

"What are you wearing that for?" asked Joseph.

"Just you watch." Bobby said straightening his tie. Bobby jumped out of his window and began walking around to Connie's house. He opened the door to the fence, planning to use her bedroom window to get right to her as he had so many times before. With a smirk on his face and a liveliness in his feet Bobby walked along the brick house and came to Connie's window, blazing with light. She was clearly in there which made Bobby smirk even more, but as he soon found out she wasn't alone.

Bobby jumped out and stood before the window looking inside. The smirk on his face melted when he saw Connie sitting at her desk with another man. He didn't know who it was but he looked the same age as her. The two were sitting very close to each other. Not wanting to get caught Bobby ducked out of the light but peeked in still. He watched as the man slowly brought his arm up and wrapped it around Connie, holding her close to him.

Bobby watched on but then ducked his head down closing his eyes. Then he slowly turned around and walked away, heading back for his home. But he had to walk past Joseph as he did so.

"Hey dude." Said Joseph as Bobby approached him." Did you get her, did you see her?"

"She" Bobby paused for a second trying to find his voice." Wasn't available."

"Okay." Joseph said not noticing the sorrow in Bobby's voice." You wanna come over and play videogames?"

"I told you before Joseph I'm tired. I've had a long night." Said Bobby was he slouched past his friend.

"Okay." Said Joseph." See you tomorrow." Bobby made no gesture to Joseph as he opened the door to his home and went inside, ready for a long night's sleep.


	8. And the Award Goes to

**And the Award Goes to **

The Arlen Police Station.

Jarek sat in a cell by himself, any other people arrest from the fight night had sobered up and gone home. He sat there silently but turned his head when he became aware that someone was nearby. He looked over and saw Kabal there.

"Evening officer." He smirked.

"What are you doing here Jarek? What's going on?"

"Don't think I can tell you that. Given your current situation." He motioned the badge on Kabal's chest.

"Tell me!" Kabal slammed on the bars." Where is Kano, what is he planning?"

"Kano came here thinking this boring little town would help out our predicament. He heard of this fight club and got in on it."

"What predicament?"

"I can't say much. He was the only one who really knew." Kabal grumbled.

"Where is Kano now?"

"You boys got me. The Special Forces got him."

"The Special Forces are here?" Jarek nodded." Well I guess Kano didn't put that in his plans now did he?" He turned and prepared to walk away.

"They've most likely taken him back to their base." Kabal stopped in his place." Are you just gonna stand by and let that happen. He was like a brother to you." Kabal snuck his head low and walked away.

It had been four days since Kano's capture. Since then he has been under constant surveillance by camera and at least one member of the Special Forces at all times.

But it had also been four days since Bobby had made the shocking discovery about Connie. And because of that he'd been very down recently and he made no real effort to hide it. Everyone noticed his gloomy manner and the way he carried himself.

"You seem introspective Bobby." Said Kenshi when he approached Bobby." Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He responded glumly. He turned and prepared to walk away but Kenshi reached out his arm and stopped him.

"Somehow I don't believe you." He said. Bobby would normally say something funny here and prove him wrong but instead he stood there with his head hung low." Come with me a second I want to show you something." Kenshi turned and led the way and Bobby instead of walking away just followed after him.

Kenshi led him to the training area, stepping onto the mat. Kenshi once again took his sword out of it's sheath. Bobby watched as Kenshi began swinging his sword up down and all around as if he was I a fight with enemies that weren't there.

Normally he'd be excited to see such a thing but Bobby was less than excited now. When he was done Kenshi turned and aimed the hilted of the sword at Bobby.

"Now you try." He said. Bobby gripped the sword it one hand and foolishly just swung it like it was a broadsword." Think of the sword not as a weapon, but as a part of yourself. It is you, all your strengths and weakness, your hopes and dreams." Bobby lightened his grip and swung the sword more casually.

At that very same time Jax was watching the two up in his office. He sat there and wondered what could possibly be bothering the young man, seeing as how only a few days ago he led the charge and seemingly brought down the Black Dragon.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Sonya's voice spoke up from behind him. Jax was now brought back to the reason why he was there.

"Yes." He turned back to her." I have a special assignment for you." Sonya raised an eyebrow. She was curious since the Black Dragon had been defeated she could think of no new threat so recently. But like any good soldier she accepted.

"What are the details?" she asked. Jax held up a newspaper in his hands and then handed it off to her. Sonya looked at him confused but took the paper in her hands and then opened it. And what she saw on the first page shocked her to the core.

"Protection." Jax replied. She slowly picked her head up and looked at Jax surprised.

"You can't mean it." She said.

"I can and I do."

"We have too many threats to deal with now. The Black Dragon, Outworld-"

"We have Kano in custody the Black Dragon is defeated. There has been no movement from Outworld in weeks. This is a simple mission, a walk in the park for you."

"I won't do it." She gripped the newspaper in her hands.

"You were asked for personally." Jax told. Sonya had no reply to that and just grinded her teeth.

"Fine." She grunted. She turned and prepared to leave.

"One more thing." Jax said stopping her." Your taking Bobby with you."

"What?!" she yelled turning back to him.

"He's been down recently. I don't know about what, but something like this would do him some good. Besides this'll be a good training exercise for him." Sonya sat back and nearly tore the paper up in her hands, thinking it would be the only way to vent her rage. Jax walked across the room and opened the door, seeing Bobby and Kenshi on the ground below." Bobby!" he called out getting the boy to look up in his direction." Come up here, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Duty calls." Said Kenshi acknowledging Bobby had to leave. Bobby nodded to him and began walking away." Invincibility lies in the defense; the possibility of victory in the attack." Bobby stopped and turned to Kenshi as he spoke and once he was done he turned and continued on his way.

He walked into Jax's office where he found his commanding officer and a very aggravated looking Sonya Blade. Bobby looked over the angered Sonya and before he could say anything or pry into her situation Jax spoke.

"Bobby we have a mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Yes. You and Sonya will be operating on this one."

"Alright." Bobby said with a nod." What's it for?" Jax was silent as he looked to Sonya and then back to Bobby.

"We've been asked to escort and protect a very public official." Jax told. Bobby began running a list of people in his mind who it might be. A mayor, governor, senator, maybe even the President.

"Who?" asked Bobby. Jax was about to answer when Sonya did it for him.

"This." She held the newspaper up and slammed it in his face. Bobby took the paper off his face and read the first page.

It read "Oscars Sunday Night, Johnny Cage nominated for Best Actor" The front picture was a photo of the man shirtless with a trademark grin and sunglasses showing the 'hang loose' sign with his fingers.

"Are you aware of him?" asked Jax.

"Of course." Said Bobby." He's a big action star, does all the best movies."

"Well good. "Jax nodded." I'm sure you'll be happy when you meet him."

"You mean?" Bobby pointed to the paper. Jax nodded." Awesome!" Bobby was now showing some signs of life and that made Jax smile.

"Sonya will act as commander on this mission. She'll give you all the little details." Bobby turned to Sonya but the angered look on her face made him take a step back." I believe you only have a few days to prepare, shouldn't you get ready?"

"Fine." Sonya grumbled. Then she turned and led the way out of the room. Bobby hesitantly followed after her. He followed her expecting her to explain the situation but she seemed as if she was going off to vent. So Bobby eventually took it upon himself to learn of the situation, the only way he'd do that was by asking.

"Um Sonya." He said. She slowly turned around to face him looking like a bat straight out of hell." Lieutenant what um...what exactly is the situation here?"

"Johnny Cage needs an escort to the Oscars, we have been assigned to it."

"Okay." Bobby said not entirely sure of the situation." So what should we do like-"

"Buy a tuxedo, wear it, be here on Sunday afternoon at 1300." Sonya with no more to say on the matter turned and walked away. But Bobby at least came out of the situation more knowledgeable, he knew what he had to do. So he went home that night and got a tuxedo, one of his father's old ones actually. He couldn't give great details to his parents who really wanted to know what was going on.

The day finally arrived, the day of the mission. Bobby stood outside the barracks wearing a regular black tuxedo and bowtie. He'd been waiting for nearly a half hour expecting Sonya to arrive at any moment.

"You're late." Said a voice getting Bobby's attention. He turned his head to see Sonya standing there although he didn't recognize her at first. She wore a black sequined strapless dress with black heels and colorful makeup." What are you looking at?" she questioned when he said nothing and was only starring at her. Sonya looked past him and saw a limo approaching the gate." Here we go." She sighed. Bobby looked to the gate and watched as the limo pulled in through the gates and rode up to the two.

"I-I've never met a movie star before." Bobby stammered now suddenly feeling nervous." Should I call him Johnny or or JC."

"Call him whatever the hell you want. "she said. The limo drove up and parked right before the two.

Bobby expected the door to open up but instead the sunroof opened and a man flipped out and landed on the ground before him. He rose up and appeared to be wearing a tuxedo of his own.

"The fun has arrived!" he yelled as he threw his arms up into the air. But instead of a crowd roaring response as he was used to he only saw the two welly dressed people before him, thought he didn't seem to mind. A smirk grew on Johnny's face as he walked towards the two.

"Mr. Cage." Said Bobby steeping towards him." It's great to meet you, I-" But Johnny ignored Bobby and walked right past him.

"Hey beautiful." He addressed Sonya. Now Bobby had never heard anybody talk to her like that and he was very sure there were few(if any) that lived to tell about it. But what surprised Bobby even more was that Johnny was able to grab onto Sonya and dip her without her hitting him or getting mad. Bobby watched as Johnny appeared to lean in towards Sonya but she leaned her head back, forcing him to look at her confused. Sonya nodded her head over to Bobby and the movie star looked up at him. "Hey kid how ya doin Johnny Cage action star, movie star and part time super hero." He said a mile a minute as he pulled out a sharpie and signed his name on Bobby's forehead. Then before Bobby could say anything in reply Johnny turned back to Sonya." Now where were we?" he purred. He leaned towards her but once again she leaned away.

"Don't we have a show to get to?" she asked." And a problem you need help with." Johnny now suddenly seemed to remember the reason why he was there.

"Of course, of course." He snickered." Please follow me." Johnny led the way to the limo walking past Bobby as if he wasn't there.

"Mr. Cage I-" began Bobby.

"You want something else kid?" Johnny asked turning to him." A picture?"

"This is Bobby Hill." Sonya pointed to him. Bobby looked at her confused, that was the first time she ever called him by his name."He'll be accompanying us tonight."

"What?!" Johnny exclaimed." But I just asked for you."

"Two is better than one. Shouldn't we get going?" she pointed to the limo. Johnny looked disappointed for a moment but ran his hand through his hair brining back his 'cool guy' look.

"Right, right. On with the show." He opened the door and jumped into the limo. Bobby was about to enter before Sonya pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed it to him,

"Wipe that off your head." She said." You look like an dumbass." Bobby took the tissue and wiped his head.

"Thanks." He said in a gravelly voice. He wiped the markings off his head as the two entered the limo.

The Limo ride was mostly silent at first. Sonya sat by the window where she took full advantage of looking out of it, Johnny sat next to her and Bobby sat across from them. It was silent at first since Johnny was quiet for the first time since he arrived and was now looking from Sonya to Bobby with his sunglasses on the edge of his nose.

"So how long have you been in the Special Forces kid?" asked Johnny.

"Um." Bobby stammered. He didn't think any public figure such as a movie star would be aware of such things.

"He's been with us a few months." Answered Sonya.

"And what have you two been doing?" Sonya turned and faced him.

"He's my student."

"Ah." Said Johnny the smirk coming back to his face." And what an excellent teacher you are I'm sure." She reached out and put his arm around her." You" He snapped his fingers pointing to Bobby." Umm Bob. You want a drink?" Bobby watched as Johnny reached over and grabbed the bottle of scotch.

"Yes, please." Johnny poured one glass for himself and one for Bobby. But the second the young man reached for it Sonya put her hand over it and stopped him.

"He's not allowed to drink." She said looking at Bobby sternly." We're on a mission." She turned to Johnny, handing him the glass meant for Bobby." Why don't you tell us the details?"

"Details." Johnny nodded as he drank of his own glass and then from Bobby's." Apparently somebody wants me dead."

"Who?" asked Bobby.

"Why?" added Sonya.

"The richer and more famous you are the more enemies you have. And I'm very rich. Someone doesn't want me to win the Oscar tonight."

"How do you even know if you've won it?" asked Bobby. Johnny blew on his tongue.

"C'mon do you even have to ask?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Bobby and I will be on guard at all times. Nothing is going to happen."

"Oh I sincerely think so." He smirked as he took another sip.

The Academy Awards were being held in Houston in as big as stadium as was the event. The limo rolled up and Johnny was the first one to bound out and smile to all the flashing cameras. Then he turned back and held his hand out to help Sonya out of the vehicle. She rolled her eyes but accepted and stood there with Johnny in full view of the cameras.

Bobby got up from his seat and went to the door, but the second he was about to get out it closed right on his face. An accident he thought and Bobby leaned forward to open the door. But the driver though all the passengers had gotten out and was driving over to get parking space.

The limo began to move right as Bobby opened the door, causing him to roll out of the vehicle and land on the ground. Bobby stood himself up and shook himself free of any dirt. Then he made his way over to the red carpet to find Sonya and Johnny.

Then the two approached security.

"Good evening ." the guard said to him.

"How ya doin?" Johnny smiled. The Guard looked him over and went to Sonya." It's alright bro she's with me."

"Of course, have a good evening sir." The Guard stepped out of the way and let the two pass. Johnny looked over his shoulder to see Bobby making his way through the crowd and towards them.

"Excuse me." Johnny said to the security guard." I'd watch out for that guy." He pointed over to Bobby, continuing once he knew the guard had spotted him." Looks suspicious to me." The Guard nodded.

Then right as Bobby approached the security desk he was surrounded by three guards.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you come over here please?"

"What?" said Bobby. That was all he could say before he was pushed along by security. Johnny smirked as he watched him being carried off.

Meanwhile back in Arlen.

Meanwhile back at the Oscars. Bobby had finally gotten himself freed from security after an intense forty minutes interrogation. It ended when they all realized it was a misunderstanding and Bobby made a funny joke. Now Bobby rushed into the main room and began looking around for two familiar faces.

"Hill!" he heard a fierce whisper. Bobby looked over and saw Sonya looking at him. Bobby began making his way over to her squeezing past everyone with a polite 'Excuse me, pardon me.' He walked up to see an empty seat which Sonya had saved for him.

"Phew" Bobby panted." The security here, you would not believe." He chuckled at his own joke. Sonya managed a slight smile, the first time he'd ever seen her smile actually.

"Yea." Agreed Johnny as he leaned forward, a drink in his hand." What was that like? They make you assume the position." He wiggled one finger.

"I really hope someone tries to kill him." Whispered Sonya to Bobby.

"Sorry?" Johnny said confused.

"And now the nominees for Best Actor." Said Tom Hanks up on the stage.

"Oh this is it!" Johnny boomed." Quiet, Quiet, Quiet!" he said to Bobby and Sonya.

"Leonardo DiCaprio, and Johnny Cage." Tom Hanks held the envelope in his hands and opened it.

"Keep a sharp eye." Sonya said to Bobby.

" And the winner is, Johnny Cage!"

Johnny bounded up from his seat waving his arms in the air, a spotlight came down and shined on him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" he yelled as he walked up to the stage. He blew kisses at the girls he gave the 'hang loose' to the guys.

"Oh my God." Sonya sighed as she watched him. Bobby saw this as good a time as ever to ask a pending question that was in his head ever since this mission started.

"How does Johnny know so much?" He asked." With the Special Forces and everything."

"We um…used to date." Told Sonya. Bobby looked at her shocked as Johnny stood at the podium with his award.

"Oh thank you, thank!" He waved dramatically to the crowd." It is such an honor really, really. But who to thank, Myself first off." He chuckled and the crowd chuckled with him. Bobby and Sonya just scanned the crowd for any sign of suspicious activity." My agent Bibs, love you Bibs. And of course my girl over there Sonya." He motioned back to his table, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Oh Awkward." Whispered Bobby.

"But thank you for this opportunity. "Johnny continued." It's good to know that I inspire so many of you cause that's what Johnny C do! That's what Johnny C do!" The audience was so thrilled they got up and called, all except two. In one last show of excitement Johny did a front flip on stage.

Meanwhile back in the humble little town of Arlen in the alley down on Rainy Street. Hank, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer stood in the alley as they always do. Hank with a few fading bruises on his face.

"So." Spoke up Bill." How are things going at Strickland?" The trio turned and looked at Hank.

"Things have died down." Hank said." We've all expressed to Mr. Strickland that we don't want us or our place of employment to be in that kind of situation ever again. And I think all that shooting at ha something to do with it, I tell ya what."

"Hmh." Agreed Boomhauer.

"I'd believe it." Said Bill.

"You know." Said Dale taking his cigarette out of his mouth. He paused for a few seconds whil his friends looked at him.

"What do we know?" asked Bill.

"We could start up our own fight club. Charge people to get in, we-"

"No." Hank said turning back to his beer.

"But Hank think of the money."

"No."

"We could take turns hitting Bill."

"No!" Hank said with commanding authority. And that seemed to silence the argument.

Kabal was in a strange situation. He was former Black Dragon but he gave that up and in an attempt to right his wrongs joined the police force. But now Kano a man who was like a brother to him, who'd saved his life dozens of times was being held prisoner likely waiting to be killed. He must have been out of his mind but Kabal thought one good deed deserved another. He would help free Kano but that is where he'd cut ties completely with the Black Dragon.

He jumped up from behind his desk and headed for the doors. But on his way out he bumped into Joseph.

"Where you going?" Joseph asked." Catching Bad guys?"

"No." Kabal replied." I'm um..I'm just going outside for some air."

"Oh okay." Said Joseph easily losing interest. So Kabal was able to leave unmolested, hoped in a police car and headed off to the only place he knew that Kano could be held at the moment. Fort Blanca.

But the Oscars were over and now it was time for the after party, and it was as it was expected to be. And with Johnny winning he spared no expense of the madness. People were bouncing off the walls screaming and breaking things as they went. Yet still two people managed to keep their cool amongst the madness.

Bobby looked around trying to get a good grasp of what was going on but between the loud music and people screaming he had no idea what to do. Sonya reached over and grabbed him, pulling his ear down to his mouth.

"Things could still go bad tonight. I want you to stick close to Johnny while I patrol the perimeter." Bobby nodded to her so she left to do her task. He walked off to do just the same.

He found the actor leaning over the bar with a trio of girls around his arms, a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Big Bob." He chuckled as Bobby approached." How ya like the party? Here have a drink, Sonya's not here to stop you."

"But she is right." Said Bobby." We're here to protect you."

"Well have a smoke." Johnny aimed his cigarette at Bobby." That won't impair you." Bobby took one solemn glance at the cigarette before continuing.

"Unfortunately I can't do that either." He said remembering an old promise.

"Bah! You people are so stuck up. Live a little, have fun."

"We do have a job to do." Bobby replied.

"Job, job, job." Johnny mumbled." There is no job!"

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"I made the whole thing up. God are you people dense." Bobby turned around to see Sonya tactically making her way around of the room.

"Excuse me." He said. Then he turned and left Johnny to talk to his superior. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder getting his attention.

"What are you doing? I told you to guard Johnny."

"This whole things a fake." Bobby said." He set the whole thing up."

"What?!"

"He just told me himself." Bobby pointed to Johnny across the room. Sonya looked from Bobby and glared at Johnny.

"Stay here." She ordered him as she stomped off. She marched over pushing everyone out of her way. She approached Johnny still surrounded by three women. He cocked his head as he noticed her coming. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Sonya slapped her hand onto his mouth and slammed him against the counter, pushing his neck back. Everyone else quickly scattered as they stood there." My subordinate just told me something very interesting. He told me that you planned this whole thing as a rouse." Johnny mumbled under hand." Care to discuss the matter?" Johnny made a mumbled reply. Sonya nodded and took her hand and pressure off him allowing him to stand up.

"Jeez that's some grip you got." He said. Sonya looked at him angered." But look what you did to my suit, this is cashmere you know."

"Dear God in Heaven-" Sonya exclaimed ready to hit him again.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk, I'll talk." He said calming her down. He straightened out his suit and hair before talking." Yes I lied to set up this whole thing." Sonya gritted her teeth an in an attempt to make her not him Johnny continued." But I had the best intentions I swear."

"Explain." She grumbled.

"Sony babe, there's no future in the military especially not for a good looking chick like you." Sonya looked at him confused." So what do you say, ditch the combat gear for all the happiness money and I can buy." Sonya's glare returned within an instant and she quickly turned and stomped off." You're taking this much too personally." He called to her.

Bobby waited for Sonya exactly where she left him. Within a few minutes he saw her walking back towards him.

"Wha-"

"Let's go!" she commanded and let the way out the door. And Bobby could tell from the tone of her voice that she was madder than she'd even been before so he didn't argue. He followed on her heel all the way to the sidewalk.

"Of all the stupid no good." She grumbled. She stuck her arm out. "Taxi!"

"So what happened?" asked Bobby.

"I don't want to talk about it. TAXI!" she yelled louder. Bobby took a step back realizing she was in a bad mood. He scanned the area trying to keep his eyes off her but that's when he saw it." TAXI!" But then Bobby reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What's say we ride in style?" he said. Sonya looked at him confused but then saw to where he was hinting, a limo. But not just any Limo Johnny Cage's limo. A smirk hot Sonya's face and within a few minutes the two were in the back of the limo and being driven home.

Sonya crossed her legs and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"Good idea Hill." She sighed. Bobby just nodded his head and looked away from her." Pour something to drink will you." She said rubbing her head. Bobby once again nodded and pulled out one glass and filled it.

"Here." He said handing it off to her. Sonya picked her head up and saw the glass before her

"Where's yours?" she asked taking it.

"What? Y-You're letting me drink?"

"You don't need my permission." She sighed." We're not on a real mission."

"My own father wouldn't even let me drink."

"I'm not you're father." She took a sip. Bobby smiled and poured himself a drink. He watched as Sonya gulped her drink down hard so he tried to clear the air somehow.

"Cheers." He held his drink out.

"To fake missions." She said clicking her drink against his." God." She said back and sighed. Bobby chuckled a nervous chuckle but that got Sonya's attention. "What? What's so funny?"

"I was just um…I just thinking of a better Oscar speech than the one we heard."

"And what's that?" Sonya leaned forward. Now Bobby was really on the spot and stammered before he could think of something.

"I'd like to thank my arms for being at my side, my legs for always being there to support me, my fingers for always being there for me to count on." It wasn't his best but it was the first thing he thought of.

Surprisingly though he saw a smirk appear on Sonya's face and a muffled laugh.

"That's good." She chuckled." That suites him." The two shared a brief laugh." You're funny Hill. I never noticed that before." Bobby picked his head up and the two locked eyes for a moment." You did well tonight."

"Tonight wasn't a real mission." He took a sip of his drink.

"But you acted as if it was."

"Only because you did."

"Are you afraid of me?" Bobby cocked his head to her, Sonya leaned back in her seat.

"I've never met a woman like you before." He leaned back in his seat.

"A woman like me." She repeated taking a sip of her own drink. Bobby nodded." What is that?"

"You're tougher than the rest."

"So you're saying I'm manly?" she joked. Bobby didn't think that was possible for her.

"No." he responded.

"Then what?" Bobby looked at her and then looked out the window.

"This is my stop." He said. The limo came to a stop just outside of the Hill residence.

Meanwhile at Fort Blanca.

Using his old Dragon Black Skills Kabal was able to get into Fort Blanca. But that was the easy part, finding where exactly Kano was being kept was the hard spot. So his only option was to peek in each of the barracks.

Kano was being held in the underground base, guarded presently by Cyrax. And as Kano easily found out the robot was not one for talking, leaving his time silent. But his attention was drawn to the sound of stomping boots. He picked his head up to see Hsu Hao making his way towards him.

Kano smirked.

"Evening mate."

"Good evening." Said Hsu Hao standing on the other side of the cell." Cyrax, deactivate for upgrade." The robot did as his master commanded and bent over. Hsu Hao flipped open the machine's head and inserted a chip into his head." Reactivate." He said when he was done, and the robot did that.

"What's that?" asked Kano.

"A small parting gift." Hsu Hao said.

"Sounds like fun." Kano smiled.

"Have a blast." Hsu Hao smiled. Then he turned and walked away. On his way out he found his commanding officer and Kenshi sharpening his sword." Major, do you mind if I head out early tonight?"

"Is Kano being guarded?"

"Of course, by Cyrax."

"I don't see a reason why not. Go on, have a good night."

"Thank you." Hsu Hao smiled." Goodbye Major." And at the sound of that last statement Kenshi slowly stood up. Then he watched as Hsu Hao disappeared up the stairs. That last statement felt strange, he felt as if it was coming from a place of anger. And the aura he felt was not what he normally felt with Hsu Hao.

Jax turned and began walking towards the cell where Kano was. Kenshi followed and he felt it again, the same bad aura shooting out of Cyrax. But it wasn't just the aura he was afraid of.

"JAX!" he yelled reaching out to him. But it was too late the robot Cyrax blew up in a fiery blaze. The explosion traveled all around taking the entire Special Forces Headquarters and everyone in it.

Kabal was outside and making his way around the base. And as he walked up to another barrack to inspect it the structure blew up into flame. The fire surrounded him and Kabal was knocked into the air and landed on the ground.

The structure destroyed everyone began running over and tried to help all while one man walked the other way.

Meanwhile Hank had just exited his own house ready to throw out the trash for the day. But tonight he had a companion Ladybird was following him. The master and dog walked around to the side of the house where Hank lifted the top of the can and disposed of the garbage. Hank turned down to Ladybird and noticed she was looking at the street.

"What is it girl?" He asked leaning down and petting her. Then he looked into the street and saw a long black limo in the street. Then he watched as a familiar figure stepped out of it and into the light." Bobby?" Hank said quietly enough for only himself to hear.

Bobby stood in the street, only several feet away from where his father and friends stand. He turned back and looked at Sonya sitting in the limo with her legs crossed.

"Have a good night." Bobby said." I'll see you tomorrow." Sonya made no reply of any kind so Bobby turned and began walking towards his house.

"Hill." Sonya said. Bobby turned around and watched her get out of the car and walk over to him. Hank watched as the mystery woman who he could not recognize walk out of the limo and up to Bobby. The two stood there inches apart in the street." I never thanked you for saving my life." Bobby stammered some sort of reply but he was stopped as he mouth was covered with Sonya's lips.

She leaned up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. It was strange and sudden but Bobby didn't stop her. He put his arms up and around her back. The wind picked up and Sonya's hair and their cloths began blowing in the wind.

Hank's eyes opened with surprised shock as he watched it all unfold. Then the two slowly broke apart and they stood there looking in each other's eyes.

"I-I have to go." Bobby said. Sonya nodded. Then Bobby took a step back from her but he didn't turn away. He took one slow step after another until both their arms slipped off the body of the other.

"See you tomorrow Hill." Sonya said. Then she went back into the limo and drove off. Bobby just nodded his head and walked back into his house.

Hank silently watched Bobby as he made his way across the lawn. Bobby never even noticed him.

"Heh." Hank chuckled looking to Ladybird." Well how do you like that?"


	9. House Guests

**House Guests **

Bobby slept very well that night and woke the next morning unaware of what else had happened. He stumbled into the kitchen with droopy eyes to find his parents already half-way through a conversation.

"I'm telling ya Peg it's the truth." Said Hank. He'd been retelling the story of what he'd witnessed of his son the night prior." They were standing in the middle of the road and-" It was at this moment that Bobby walked into the room and got the attention of both his parents." Morning Bob" Hank greeted with a big smile.

"Mornin." Bobby grumbled his reply.

"Here son." Hank said pushing out the chair next to him." Come and have a seat next to your old man, your mom will make you breakfast." Peggy nodded and got up planning to do just that. Bobby leaned against the table still half asleep while Hank beamed at his son." So Bobby how did last night go?" Bobby shook his head removing the last thoughts of going back to bed from his head and sat up more.

"Fine." He yawned." Everything went" He remembered the kiss he'd shared with Sonya the previous night, unaware that his father had seen that." Fine."

"Anything special happen?" Just then there was a loud bang on the glass sliding door. The Hill family looked up to see Bill dressed in his Army Uniform standing there.

"Bobby! Bobby!" he cried as he opened the door and ran into the house." There's trouble! Trouble at the base!"

"Wow slow down Bill." Said Hank." What's the problem?"

"It's Fort Blanca! There was an accident!"

"Accident?!" Bobby and Hank exclaimed.

"Their calling all units into the Fort."

"You'd best get going, son." Hank said to Bobby. So within a few minutes Bobby dressed himself and was riding with Bill to the fort. As they got closer they saw Police Road blocks, Fire trucks and finally the base.

"Please don't let the barber shop be destroyed." Muttered Bill." Please don't let the barber shop be destroyed." They drove into the base and Bill parked his car. Both men got out and began looking around.

As they approached they saw a whole bunch of Army personnel walking about and inspecting he sight. Bill was relieved that it wasn't the Barber Shop that was destroyed but Bobby was distraught since he recognized the barracks as the one the Special Forces used. He began looking around to find Kenshi, Hsu Hao, Jax or Sonya. And every second he didn't see one of them he only became more frantic.

But then amongst the crowd he noticed a blonde headed figure. Bobby quickly turned and began marching over to her.

"Sonya." He addressed her. She slowly turned around to face him.

"Corporal." She said addressing him as usual as if the night prior hadn't happened. But given the circumstance she didn't correct him on calling her Lieutenant.

"What happened here?" asked Bobby as they looked at the rubble that was once their base.

"I don't know. They said it was a fire."

"Where are the others?" Bobby asked with a frog in his throat. Sonya dropped her head and that was answer enough for Bobby. Jax, Kenshi, Hsu Hao and even Kano had perished in the fire.

"This was all they managed to find." Sonya said. Bobby looked at her noticing for the first time she was holding something in her hands, a sword. But it was no ordinary sword it was Kenshi's sword." Take it, I think he'd want you to have it." Bobby took the sword I his hands and holstered it much like Kenshi had shown him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked Sonya. By the chain of command that means she is technically in charge of the Special Forces now, just her and Bobby.

"I don't know." She replied. The base was destroyed which meant any intel or operations they had were destroyed." We've nowhere to go now."

"So what do we do?"

"You may go where you like." She replied." I will" But then her voice trailed off. It now occurred to Bobby that he'd really only ever seen Sonya in the Army Base and it dawned on him that this is actually where she lived.

"You know um" He said getting her attention." If you need a place to stay I have extra room at my house." A short awkward silence followed after that and Sonya realizing she had nowhere else to go began nodding her head.

"Alright." She said.

"Okay." Bobby nodded. Then he turned to leave expecting her to follow him.

"I've got to get a few things first." She said." I'll stop by later."

"Okay you know where my house is right?"

"Yes." She replied.

Bobby turned to leave. In the background Bill was overjoyed to see his precious Barber Shop had survived the blast.

But the Army weren't the only ones affected by the fire last night. Kabal had been hurt during the event and had quickly been rushed off to the Hospital once he'd been found. He had serious 3rd degree all over his body but due to quick medical procedure they managed to save him.

Joseph and Stryker showed up at the Hospital expecting to visit him, however they were denied visiting rights. So the two stood outside Kabal's door.

"This is lame." Said Joseph." Let's just go in."

"No." said Stryker stopping him." They said he needs his rest, c'mon we'll visit him later."

"Okay." Joseph said and the two began making their exit.

Kabal lay on the bed inside the room. This was the first time he was waking up since the procedure. He didn't know if it was true or not but he thought he heard Stryker and Joseph outside.

"Stryker, Joseph!" he groaned. But the voice he heard wasn't entirely his own, it sounded different. He slowly sat himself up as he tried to remember what happened. The Black Dragon, the Special Forces, went to save Kano, and then Fire!

Kabal turned over in his bed and rested his feet on the floor. The he looked up and into a mirror, seeing himself fully for the first time. His skin was burned but had been covered in machine parts, a mask covering his face and allowing him to breath. He was hideous, a freak!

Kabal let out an angered cry and punched the glass, breaking it.

Later that day in the alley. Hank was retelling the story he had just told to his wife earlier to his friends. Bobby meanwhile was inside talking the situation over with his mother. He informed her that a friend was going to need a place to stay and Peggy agreed though she wasn't aware of who the friend was.

"And they stood out here in the middle of the road and that was it." Hank said proudly.

"Well how far did they get?" asked Bill.

"How should I know?"

"Well I'm just saying there's a lot of different versions of kissing now a days."

"What?" Hank questioned.

"Yea I tell you what man." Said Boomhauer." Dang old kids now a days man they be kissing everywhere. Dang ol French kissin man, tongue kissin, dang ol kissin for everything man." Hank looked disgruntled.

"So which was it Hank?" asked Dale. Hank adjusted his glasses as he thought it over, however uncomfortable it made him.

"Well it just seemed like a pure good old fashion kiss to me." His friends nodded their happy agreement. Just then the great roaring of a car engine got all their attentions. The four shot their heads to the right in synchronization to see not a car but a motorbike riding their way.

The four expected the cyclist to drive by them, leaving them with annoyed looks and ringing ears. But they were surprised when the motorbike stopped right next to them. The four covered their ears until the bike's roar came to a halt. The cyclist got off the bike, the four men looking curiously as it happened.

"Um Hello." Said Hank." Can we help you?" The cyclist put both hands on the edge of the helmet and tore it off, letting long blonde hair flow in the wind. Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer dropped their jaws in shock and gasped to see the cyclist was not a man but a woman. And to Hank this woman looked very familiar. In the aftermath of the silence Boomhauer stepped up.

"Dang pretty lady what you doin out here in a place like this?" he said as fast as a hummingbird and too fast for Sonya. But she stood there silent and confused looking him over. But then she looked behind them at someone coming their way.

"Sonya." Bobby said as he walked out into the street." I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"I told you I had to get something." she motioned to her bike." This was it."

"Your bike." He said looking at it.

"I'm going to need a place to keep it."

"I think we have space in the garage." Bobby turned to his father who was still confused. At this moment Peggy walked out of the house and joined the group.

"Bobby honey who is this?" she asked looking at the woman he was standing next to.

"This is the friend I was talking about mom." Bobby said." She needs a place to stay and I told her here was okay." Peggy nearly gasped. When she agreed to such a thing she didn't think Bobby meant and girl and she was 100 percent sure it wouldn't be a girl that looked like Sonya." She needs a place to keep her motorbike."

"Of course." Peggy said." We've got some spare space in the garage."

"Thank you." Sonya said. Then she grabbed onto her bike and began walking it into the Hill's garage with Bobby walking alongside her. Hank along with his wife and friends watched the couple go as they walked across the driveway and into the garage.

"Well she seems….nice." Peggy said." What do you think Hank? Hank?" she looked up to see a dull expression on her husband's face.

Now Hank finally remembered. The woman who he had seen Bobby with last night and the woman who had just arrived were the same person.

"That's her." Said Hank.

"That's who Hank?" asked Peggy.

"That's the woman I saw Bobby with last night." Hank told. His three friends were so surprised they spat out their beer, Boomhauer even dropped it to the floor.

Meanwhile with Kabal.

He was certainly a changed man. The accident which now covered him in machine parts and opened his eyes and his soul to a new task. With a new mission in mind he escaped from the hospital and returned to the police station.

He stormed into the building flashing his badge at anyone who got in his way. Sitting in a cell by himself he saw Jarek. The younger man picked his head up and saw a mysterious figure standing before him, breathing heavily.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked jumping to his feet.

"Jarek, follow me." He said as he opened the cell. And although his voice was raspy he could make out something familiar about it.

"Kabal? What the hell happened to you?"

"Let's go. Follow me." Jarek was cautious at first but when he realized nothing would happen he followed Kabal out of the building. Once they were outside Kabal turned to Jarek." How many other Black Dragon members are there in Arlen?" he asked menacingly." Where are they?"

"Only a small handful of us. Kano got captured and Kobra ran. I don't know where any of the others are."

"Kano is dead." Kabal told.

"What?!" He paused a moment." Then… Then I guess that means I'm in charge."

"Wrong." Kabal turned to him." Kano and I founded the Black Dragon, that means I'm in charge."

"You?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No." Jarek shook his head." What's our mission then, Grandmaster?"

"I've got something big in mind." Kabal hinted.

The explosion had changed Kabal. He'd given up on protecting the simple citizens of Arlen, he now had a bigger goal in mind. It started with restarting the Black Dragon and Destroying its Enemies.


	10. New Neighbors

**New Neighbors **

Bobby was slowly being awoken from his sleep. Not because he wanted to but because he was being forced to. Something has knocking itself against his stomach and bouncing off only to hit him against.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Sonya standing over him in a pair of green shorts, a gray shirt that read 'Army' across it and her hair tied in a bun.

"Get up." She said.

"What time is it?" Bobby grumbled as he turned to look at his clock. He had only enough time to notice it was sometime around five when Sonya spoke again.

"Time to get up." She said." On your feet." Bobby didn't seem like he'd cooperate." With Jax gone I am the Leader of the Special Forces and I am giving you an order." Bobby understood that much and there was no way around it. He stood up as best he could, slouching still." Put something on, we're going for a run."

"What?!" He'd heard that loud and clear." But it's so early, we-"

"Be outside in five minutes." Sonya said before leaving the room. And despite any protest he might have had Bobby knew it was no good and he was stuck with waking up to exercise. It had been this way for the past few days now.

It was still dark out when he exited his house and began, by the time their run was finished the sun had already risen and everyone was getting up.

Hours later Bobby stumbled into his house panting hard and sweating like a dog. Hank sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper before him. Bobby stumbled in and leaned against the chair for support.

"You go for a run son?" he asked confused. Bobby only panted a reply.

"Bobby honey." Said Peggy as she placed a plate of eggs before her husband." What would you like for breakfast?" At the mention of food Bobby managed to stand himself up.

"Pancakes!"

"No, no pancakes." Said Sonya walking in behind him." It'll make you fat." She tapped Bobby's love handles, causing him to jolt." You might want to get out there and stretch or you'll cramp up."

Hank and Peggy looked at each other confused as the two conversed. Sonya then moved across the room preparing to exit.

"Ms. Blade." Said Peggy stopping her." Would you like anything to eat this morning?"

"I can help myself." Sonya said. She took a step out and prepared to leave the room." But thank you." She added before leaving, saying the words as if she'd forgotten them.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Arlen. Kabal and Jarek had been all over town in search of any of the remaining Black Dragon members. Any who came to Arlen had scattered the night Kano was taken prisoner ad any others were still hard to find still. But once lost were now found and they all met in the Black Dragon's Arlen lair with their new leader.

Kabal sat at the head of the table sitting with Jarek, Kobra and Kira their only female member. They'd been reformed and would now serve a new leader with a new purpose. In his hands Kabal held two Hook swords, the same weapons he used when he was in the black dragon before. As he held the swords he couldn't help but remember.

"So what's our plan?" spoke up Kobra breaking Kabal from his thoughts. Kabal slowly turned and looked to him.

"What was Kano's plan when he led the Black Dragon?" he asked.

"Profit." Told Jarek." Kano had investments all around the world, most recently here."

"Are we to continue making a profit, just as we had before?" asked Kira.

"Eventually." Kabal answered. But he was silent which caused confusion amongst the other three members.

"Eventually?" asked Kira.

"We have another mission to take care of." Kabal said standing up gripping both swords in his hands." We're going to destroy the Special Forces."

"That's not possible." Said Jarek." They nearly took care of us last time we met." Kobra and Kira seemed to be in agreement, but Kabal had already made his decision final.

"I have made up my mind." He said." If any of you have a problem, there is the door." He pointed to it. Jarek and Kira stayed silent but Kobra slowly rose from his seat. He was the newest edition to the Black Dragon and didn't feel the same loyalty his peers had. He would not risk his neck in as crazy a situation as last time. He turned and headed for the door.

But then right as he stood in the doorway he felt a sharp pain cut across his arm. Sticking in the wall and into his arm was one of Kabal's hook sword. Kobra screamed and fell to the ground holding his bleeding arm.

Kabal walked around the table and over to Kobra pulling the sword out of the wall and standing over the young man, aiming the sword at his throat.

"I am the Grandmaster and I have made my decision. You will either follow it now or die." And his threat clearly worked as Kobra shook his head in agreement. Kabal then turned to Jarek and Kira." Now go found out where they are." He ordered.

And just like that Kabal's revenge had begun.

Bobby usually enjoyed his days playing video games and watching tv but he had spent the majority of the day training with Sonya. Since it would just be the two of them in the Special Forces now she deiced to teach him a few 'dirtier moves'. Moves that he was somewhat familiar with and would make his father upset if he knew. It wasn't until his mother returned home that Sonya had finally backed on and given him some time off.

The first thing Bobby did was sit himself down in front of the tv while Sonya headed off into the garage.

"Hello Honey." Peggy greeted Bobby as she entered the house. Bobby panted a reply. Peggy looked to her son and gasped to see him panting all covered in sweat and dirt." Bobby what on God's green Earth happened to you?"

"Training." Bobby puffed out.

"Training? Training for what?" Bobby blew on his tongue. Peggy cocked her head to the side and watched Sonya as she made her way across the room and into the garage." Robert Hill what the heck are you doing with this woman?" she asked once Sonya had left.

"Only doing my duty to the Army." Bobby sighed as he sank down into the couch.

"You sound just like your grandfather." Peggy said." How could you let a woman like that kiss you?" And that is really what annoyed Peggy about this. Bobby was her sweet, innocent, loveable son and this woman seemed to be hard, mean and full of spite. The two were not meant for each other.

"What?!" Bobby shrieked." H-How do you know about-"

"That's not important." Said Peggy." You should dump this girl and get back with someone better for you, someone who will treat you right. Someone like Connie." And at just the mention of that name Bobby froze up, remembering the heart breaking image of the last time he saw Connie.

At that same time Hank walked into his garage to get some beer. But he jolted in surprise when the first thing he saw in his garage was Sonya blade in a torn up old tank top with the shortest shorts he'd ever seen.

"Bwah!" he shouted.

"Sorry." Said Sonya as she stood up." I just had to borrow your tools for a quick tune-up on my bike."

"Bah- that's, that's alright." Said Hank began walking across the room as stiff as a board, not making any eye contact with her at all and hoping she wouldn't address him. But he wasn't that lucky.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Can I have one of those?" asked Sonya. Hank reached for another beer and extended it out to her without looking at her.

"Sure." He responded. Sonya took the beer and opened it.

"Thanks." She said in a dry voice. Despite this awkward circumstance Hank thought now would be as good a time as ever to talk to Sonya privately about Bobby. But that would be hard to do since he wouldn't look at her.

"You uh you mind if I ask you something?" he finally said.

"If you'd like." Sonya said setting her beer can down and bending over to work on her bike.

"What uh, what is your relationship with my son?"

"I'm his CO." she responded.

"But that was you I saw him kissing the other night." He said it as if he wasn't sure. But after he'd said that Sonya dropped the wrench in her hands and slowly poked her head out from under her bike.

"What?" was all she could say.

"I saw the two of you uh… being romantic the other night."

"There was nothing romantic about it." Sonya said aggressively." I felt I owed him for something, that was as good a time as any do repay him."

"Owe him for what?"

"None of your business." He shot back. Hank realized now she was getting very angry but still she didn't answer his initial question.

"But what is your relationship with my son?" In truth he thought a woman like Sonya would be good for Bobby. The longest relationship he'd ever had was with Connie and Hank though Bobby still might have feelings for her. But a woman like Sonya appeared to know how to motivate him making him exercise and eat right, all alright with Hank. So if the two somehow did end up together he would be fine with that.

But the whole thing confused Sonya. She held no romantic feelings for Bobby, nothing more than a friendly relationship between co-workers similar to what she has with Jax. What they shared the night before was simply a one-time thing. Sure she was in a mess of emotions but that wasn't an excuse, or was it?

Sonya just rose up from where she was standing with the tools in hand.

"I'm done using these." She said and placed them on Hank's work bench. Then she turned and exited the garage but now she had to walk across the living room where Bobby was.

The young man turned his head to see Sonya who had just left a similar conversation from the one he had from before. The two said nothing but as they locked eyes they knew that soon they'd have to talk about what happened.

But little did they know that they had been spotted. Standing across the street was Jarek. He'd started his search at Strickland that same day and followed Hank home. He didn't expect the search to led him anywhere but now he saw Sonya walking across the living room of the Hill's house. And he remembered Sonya's face from many times before. He smirked as he turned and prepared to report back to Kabal with this news.


	11. Home Invasion

**Home Invasion**

Today was Joseph's day off. Not only that but it was Stryker's day off. So the two decided to use their time wisely and decided to bond in some way. Since it seemed Kabal would not return to duty soon or ever. So they deiced to go out and spend their time in the manliest way possible, shoot things.

They headed out to the gun club range to shoot some targets. Dale was paranoid as ever when not one but two off duty police officers walked in. This was Stryker's first introduction to Joseph's father and needless to say he could see that the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree.

Something was strange about the next morning. Bobby wasn't woken up by Sonya. When he opened his eyes the sun was shining through the gapes in the blinds. He slowly rose up to hear the chirping of birds and the sounds of cars driving outside.

He slowly rose out of his bed and exited his room. Everything was silent as he traveled from his room and to the kitchen. As he made his way across the living room he looked outside to see his father's truck gone, no doubt he'd already gone to work.

When he entered the kitchen he found Sonya sitting at the end of the table a small cup of water in her hands. And Bobby could tell without stepping foot in the room but from simply looking at her that something was wrong and he froze in the doorway.

Sonya picked her head up and looked at him.

"Have a seat." She said nodding to the seat across from her. And from the look in her eyes and the way that she spoke Bobby could tell something was really bothering her. He decided now was not a good time for jokes and instead did as she suggested." We need to talk."

Bobby walked over to the fridge and pulled out the apple juice, pouring himself a cup before sitting down.

"About what?" he asked.

"About what's happened." She responded." Everything that's happened." Bobby returned the juice to the fridge walked back to the table and sat down across from her.

"Where should we start?" he asked honestly." With the kiss?" Sonya nodded her head.

"You do know that was a spur of the moment thing right?" she asked, running her fingers along the outline of her cup." I'd been drinking, you'd been drinking our emotions were high from the lie of the mission." Bobby only nodded his head in agreement." And given everything that's happened I think it's better to not complicate our lives any further." She cocked her head up and looked at him." Do you agree?" Bobby looked down at his drink.

"Yea." He replied not making eye contact with her." I can understand that." This wasn't the hardest break-up he'd have to go through, if it could even call it a break up at all.

"Besides we just wouldn't make a good couple. We're too different." Sonya was more orderly while Bobby liked to do things on the fly. Bobby liked to laugh and relax while Sonya was strict and stern." You should probably find a girl from around here to date." She pointed over her shoulder, unaware of what she was pointing at.

Bobby picked his head up and looked to see Connie's house right out the window. With a solemn look he ducked his head down.

"Our relationship would be better if we just stayed as Superior and Subordinate."

"No." said Bobby shaking his head. Sonya raised an eyebrow at him confused. "I'd say were at least friends now. We're all that's left the Special Forces, who can we trust if not each other."

She chuckled dryly." Yes, friends."

Little did they know they were about to get some unexpected visitors. Bobby slowly turned his head to the side and noticed some familiar looking faces like Kobra and Jarek walking across the lawn armed with automatic weapons.

The trio of Jarek, Kobra and Kira aimed their weapons at the two in the kitchen and prepared to fire.

"GET DOWN!" Sonya yelled. She jumped across the room and took Bobby to the ground just as the bullets started firing. Sonya then pointed Bobby into the living room and the two began crawling as the bullets flew overhead. Bullets ripped into the Hill's home tearing apart the walls and destroying anything inside.

Once in the living room Bobby and Sonya were safe from the spray of bullet, but only for a short time. They both knew the Black Dragon would soon enter an see if their guns had done the trick and then the fighting would turn close-quarters.

"Prepare to defend yourself." Sonya said to Bobby. The young Hill quickly went to his room about to arm himself with the perfect weapon. Sitting there hanging above his bed was Kenshi's kitana. It had served the blind man well before and now it must serve Bobby. He removed it from its sheath and ran back outside.

The hail of bullets and gunfire stopped right as Bobby reunited with Sonya. Now they knew what was coming. Sonya quickly ducked against the wall and Bobby followed her lead.

They listen as they heard feet stomping outside and then the sound of the sliding door opened. Sonya leaned down and prepared to attack. She cocked her head back to Bobby and nodded. He responded with a nod of his own.

Then they listened as the stomping of feet got louder and louder as it got closer and closer.

As Jarek was about to turn the corner Sonya jumped out and attacked him. She put one hand over the gun in his hand and held it down. Then with her other hand she punched him in the face.

But Kobra was right behind her and aimed his gun right at her head. But luckily Bobby jumped out swinging his sword. But Kobra quickly ducked avoiding the blade, allowing it to pass over his head and hit the wall.

Then Kobra dropped his gun and tackled Bobby into the wall. Once he hit the wall Bobby dropped his sword to the ground. But then Bobby reached down and grabbed Kobra, turning him over and pushing him off to the ground.

Sonya was about to go and help having already hit Jarek away but then she had Kira jump on her back.

Once Kobra was on the ground Bobby jumped at him but Kobra pointed up his legs and halted Bobby, though Bobby was still able to reach out and punch which he did. He punch Kobra in the face with one hand while he held onto his head with the other. But then Kobra swung his legs and pushed Bobby onto his side. Then Kobra swung on top of him and punched him in the face, then a second time.

Bobby now decided to employ one of the new tricks that Sonya taught him. He swung up and open palmed strike for Kobra's head. He made contact and hit his mark. With his hand open he stuck out his fingers into Kobra's eye.

The man let out a cry as he jerked back and held his eye. Bobby took full advantage of this and pushed him off, knocking him onto his back. Looking over he saw Sonya dealing with both Jarek and Kira.

She swung her leg up and kicked Kira in the face. Jarek ducked under her leg and prepared to strike but then Bobby ran over and tackled Jarek into the wall. The two then began to struggle against the wall, knocking over the tv and the bookshelf as they went.

Kira tried to punch Sonya but she simply blocked her attack and punched her in the face, then lifting her up and tossing her into Kobra who was just getting off the ground.

Then with two of them down and Bobby handling the other she reached down and grabbed one of the assault rifles laying on the ground.

Kobra ad Kira picked their heads up to see Sonya armed and aiming at them. The two quickly got up and ran as Sonya began firing. Even Jarek left his battle with Bobby once he heard the firing but not before punching Bobby to the ground.

The young man picked up his head with an angry look in his eyes. Looking ahead he saw someone moving in the backyard. Bobby looked to see the sword he dropped earlier nearby and picked it up before heading outside.

He jumped outside and the second he did he noticed a strange figure standing not to more than ten feet away on his left. Bobby turned to see and hear someone resembling Darth Vader standing there.

The man then pulled two hooked swords from his back and lunged at Bobby. Normally Bobby managed to raise his sword just in time to block the two coming at him.

Kabal then stepped forward and swung his two swords again but Bobby once again blocked. Then Bobby stepped forward and swung his sword down but Kabal crossed his swords together and blocked him. Kabal then kicked out his leg and knocked Bobby to the ground, then while he laid there he swung both swords down at him.

But Bobby managed to roll out of his way, the two swords crashed into the ground. It was now that Bobby managed to distance himself from his enemy that he remembered Kenshi's last words to him.

Kabal pulled his swords from the ground and lunged at Bobby swinging his swords. But Bobby put his sword up and blocked. Now It was Bobby's turn to kick, knocking Kabal back into the wall. Then Bobby jumped forward and swung his sword.

But Kabal quickly jumped up, avoiding the attack. Bobby looked up to see Kabal up on the roof. Bobby decided to follow after him, stepping up on the table outside and jumping onto the roof.

Once there he saw Kabal running away. Bobby quickly jumped up and ran after him. Kabal turned around and saw Bobby coming towards him. He armed himself with his two swords and prepared to square off with Bobby on the roof.

At that same time Joseph and Stryker had returned from their time at the shooting range, Stryker now dropping Joseph off at his home.

"Good shootin out there today kid." Stryker complimented.

"Thanks dude." Replied Joseph. Just then the two's attention was called to the sound of gun firing coming from close by at the Hill's house.

"What the hell!" yelled Stryker.

"That's coming from Bobby's house." Said Joseph. Then he ran over with his pistol in hand. Stryker exited his car and followed after him.

The two ran up and stood in the Hill's driveway. Looking up from there they could see two people standing on the roof, both holding weapons.

"Freeze!" yelled Stryker.

"Reach for the sky." added Joseph. Kabal turned and looked down, recognizing the two standing there. Not wanting to be exposed or captured Kabal quickly turned and ran off. But even though he left the two off duty police turned to Bobby for answers.

"Bobby." called Joseph. Bobby turned and slid down the roof, using the table as a stepping stool to get back down. Joseph walked over to his friend." Dude what happened here?"

"Freeze!" commanded Stryker aiming his pistol at Bobby." Drop the weapon!" Bobby was to stunned to do anything and froze up.

"No, no dude." Joseph said stepping between Bobby and the gun." Bobby's my friend this is his house." And Stryker believed Joseph but he had already entered 'cop-mode' and now he wanted answers.

"Alright then Kid start talking, and don't try to get cute with me." He said stomping over and lumbering over Bobby. Just then the three looked to the sliding door to see Sonya stepping out armed with a machine gun. Joseph was stunned by the sudden appearance of a beautiful woman but Stryker wasn't as distracted. He quickly snapped to his hip and pulled out his gun. "Freeze!"

Sonya did the same and aimed her gun at him.

"No!" yelled both Bobby and Joseph to their respective team members. The two hot-heads quickly calmed down and lowered their weapons.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sonya to the two newcomers.

"I'll be asking the questions here." Said Stryker in an equally menacing voice." Starting with the two of you and what happened here." Now Bobby was more than willing to spill the information about what had happened to the police and if not to at least Joseph. He opened his mouth and prepared to talk.

"We had a misfire." Sonya answered for him. Bobby looked to her confused.

"Misfire?" repeated Stryker. Sonya nodded her head." All this came from a misfire?" He pointed to the clear destruction of the house." And what was with the gimmick on the roof?" Bobby once again opened his mouth to speak.

"That's not any of your business." I don't suppose you have a warrant?" said Sonya to the two police officers. Stryker grumbled knowing full well he didn't and without consent couldn't continue further without violating the law he protects.

"This isn't over." He grumbled. Then he turned and walked away, heading back to his car. In the aftermath of his leaving Bobby turned to Sonya.

"Why couldn't we tell him?! Their police this is what they do."

"And what would we tell them? A gang of thugs came and attacked us. What'll we tell them next about other worlds and societies?" Bobby stood back and was silent." Trust me it's better this way." Just then the two were interrupted by Joseph.

"So Bobby." He said speaking to his friend but eyeing Sonya." Who's your friend?" Sonya rolled her eyes and walked back into the house." Can you put in a good word for me with her?" Joseph said. Bobby just rolled his eyes. Despite the big catastrophe that just happened Joseph had dismissed it to ogle a girl.

Meanwhile back at the Black Dragon hideout.

"We were so close!" yelled Kabal slamming his hands on the table and scarring his subordinates." So close but we tripped at the finish line!" He slammed his fist down again.

"A minor bump in the road, sir." Said Jarek in an attempt to calm their leader down." This is nothing to get angry over." Kabal stopped his ranging and appeared to have calmed down. Kobra and Kira gained newfound courage as they slowly rose from their hiding spot." Perhaps now we should move out eyes to other matters. Matters that will allows us to peruse Kano's idea of profit." But then Kabal turned around and punched Jarek in the face sending him to the ground.

"Don't talk to me about Kano. I knew him better than anyone and I know that he would want me to peruse revenge against his killers!" His subordinates coward in fear under him but then a sudden bang at the door got all their attentions.

They looked over to hear another bang while the door visibly shook. The knob jerked violently and then the door blasted open, swinging across the room and slamming against the wall.

Then a lone figure stepped into the room. He was tall and broad wearing a mixture of green, red and black cloths most notably his face was covered. He didn't speak but picked his head up and looked around the room, his eyes shining green.

Kabal nodded to his followers to do something. Kobra quickly jumped up and tried to kick the intruder. But with a wave of his hand Kobra was guided away from him and slammed into the wall. Kira attacked next swinging her knife but the man dodged her and with an uppercut sent her flying through the air and slamming to the ground. Jarek attacked last trying to punch him but his punch was easily caught. The man turned his head in a robotic fashion frightening Jarek with the cold stare of his face. Then he blasted Jarek with eye beams knocking him into the ground.

Now finally he turned to Kabal. The Leader of the Black Dragon stood there confused and frightened. The man reached over the table and grabbed his chest, bending the metal in his grip. Then he lifted Kabal into the air.

"Stop!" commanded a sharp feminine voice and the attacker did so. Everyone looked as a young woman on a revealing blue garb with black hair and a blue veil. She walked into the room and stood next to the monster who held Kabal in the air. Her eyes shifted to all those in the room.

"Who is in charge here?" she asked. The Black Dragon members weakly pointed to Kabal. The woman turned her attention to him.

"You? What happened to Kano?"

"Kano is dead." Kabal spat." I am leader of the Black Dragon, who are you?"

"No manners." She mused. And that was a signal to her monster who began applying pressure to Kabal causing him great pain." Is that how you speak to a Princess of Outworld?"

"Forgive him your majesty." Spoke up Jarek as he rose up from the ground." He did not know." But as he stood back up the Princess's bodyguard shot Jarek with another blast of his eyes, sending him back to the ground.

"We will be forgiving for now. Let him down Ermac." She said putting a hand on the creature's shoulder. He mechanically did as he was told dropping Kabal and standing with his arms at his side. As Kabal struggled to both regain his breath and his stance the Princess approached him.

"I am Princess Kitana, and If you are the Leader of the Black Dragon then I have business with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. My father has employed your services to help ensure your help in taking over Earthrealm." This was all new news to Kabal who had never met nor heard any of this before.

"I don't care who you are, where you came from or what you want!" he spat back." I have my own plans and they don't involve-" He was cut off as Kitana merely looked at Ermac who swung his arm forward and grabbed onto Kabal's throat. He walked forward, forcing Kabal back and onto the table. Despite and kicking or struggling the monster continued his task unmolested.

"It matters not what you want." She said walking over and standing over him." We made a pact with the Black Dragon. With or without Kano if you are the leader now you have inherited his responsibilities and will therefore carry out his end of the bargain with us. Do you understand?" Kabal was being choked and could not answer. Kitana raised her hand which caused Ermac to once again let go and stand back." Do you understand?" she asked kneeling down before the choking Kabal.

"Yes, Yes." He coughed.

"Good." She said standing back up." Then we understand each other. You will complete your duties and your goals for my father. Succeeded and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Fail" She took a moment to look around at the ground still battered and on the ground." Well I think you already have an idea." She smirked and looked to Kabal." We'll be checking in from time to time." She told Kabal who rose to his feet, rubbing his throat. Then Kitana turned and left." Come along Ermac." She said. The creature did not speak grumble or making any noise, he simply turned and followed the Princess out the door.

Kabal stood there in the aftermath more confused than frightened. He knew Kano had been involved in some shady deals but never something like this. This new development would really would cut into his plans of destroying the Special Forces. But like it or not he had to play by their rules or face the wrath of the Princess and her Enforcer again.

But there was something out there both the Special Forces and the Black Dragon had to fear.


	12. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

It took a great amount of explaining on behalf of Sonya and Bobby to have Hank and Peggy not get the police involved. They claimed all the damage done was from an accidental discharge. That hardly compensated for the countless bullets holes in the walls and nearly destroyed furniture but by some miracle they accepted it.

As a homeowner Hank was devastated. The home where he'd raised his son, dog and truck, the place he put so much hard work and dedication to was destroyed. On the other hand as a master craftsman Hank was delighted because now he could rebuild the house without having to take it down.

So Hank his son and his friends gathered in the Hill's driveway with all the tools and equipment they'd need to get the job done.

Boomhauer was busy cutting some plywood while Bill held it in place, Dale stood several cautious feet away smoking his cigarette nervously. Hank set the ladder up on the side of the house and Bobby climbed up. Halfway up his father handed him shingles, hammers and nails. Then Bobby went to work on the roof while Hank rejoined his friends in the driveway.

Bobby did his task without question, but eventually he started to run out of nails.

"Dad!" he called out. There was no response." Dad!" Still nothing. Knowing he'd have to get the nails himself Bobby began to descend the ladder. But then suddenly it began to wobble and just as the shock value that he was about to fall hit him, Bobby was safely fasten back against the roof. Breathing a sigh of relief Bobby turned back to thank his father or one of his friends only to look back and see none of them standing there.

There was Sonya with both hands fastened on the ladder.

"What are you doing?" she asked critically.

Hank and his friends were busy in the driveway.

"So this is what I'm thinkin overall." Said Hank as pointed out the blueprints of his house out to his friends. But as Hank talked one by one his friends became distracted by a more interested sight." So if we-"

"Hey, Hey, Yo." Said Boomhauer getting Hank's attention. Hank picked his head up and Boomhauer pointed him in the other direction. There Hank watched as he saw Bobby half-way down the ladder with Sonya talking from the ground.

"I'm working with my Dad." Answered Bobby.

"I can see that." She removed one hand off the ladder and started leaning back. Hank and his friends continued to watch." I'm going back to the base." Bobby looked at her curiously and was about to ask 'Why?' when Sonya continued." After our little incident the other day I'm beginning to think that the accident at the base was no accident at all. Get down, let's go."

"I can't leave now." Said Bobby." I've got to stay and help my Dad." It annoyed Sonya to some extent that Bobby would get distracted by these mundane task. But she was a guest here and tried not to show her discomfort too much.

"Fine." She said through her teeth." I'm going but you'll be here when I get back."

"Yes." He nodded.

Just then everyone's attention was called to the sound of a car rolling by. Everyone looked over to see a police car, not just any police car but Joseph's. Hank and his friends waved nicely to the car having no reason to suspect anything wrong. Bobby saw Joseph and waved to him as well. But Stryker scowled as he looked over at Bobby and Sonya before driving off.

It had only been a few days since the police had been denied to investigate the Hill's home after the Black Dragon Incident. Since then Stryker made it a point to drive past the house every day and have a look. Nobody saw anything peculiar in this since it seemed to everyone that Stryker was only there to pick up/drop off Joseph. That was except for Sonya who told Bobby again and again not to go and tell Joseph his closest friend what had happened. She told him once more after the car drove by as she prepared to leave.

Hank and his friends watched as Sonya walked into the garage to retrieve her motorcycle. Then the engines roared and she tore out of the driveway and into the road.

"Dad!" called Bobby." Dad!" Hank finally turned and looked at his son." I need more nails." Hank fiddled with the hammer in his hands and then set it down.

"Uh Son. What's say you come down here for a break?" Hank suggested.

"Okay." Said Bobby happily as he hoped down from the ladder. And in a few minutes the four men were standing the alley like they always do, with Bobby amongst them drinking a soda instead of a beer. Then one by one they sounded off as they normally would and then all became quiet. Hank and his friends shifted around awkwardly while Bobby stood calmly.

"So um, son." Hank finally said getting his sons attention." How is it with this girl?" Bobby looked at him strangely." With your um Lieutenant." Bobby took a casual sip of his soda and looked straight ahead.

"It's fine." He answered. Hank and his friends still shifted awkwardly. Bill kept smacking his tongue against his lips and dale took quick puffs of his cigarette.

"Are you to um, um" Hank struggled to say what was on his mind.

"Dang old Bobby, tell me dang old Uncle Boomhauer here. You and that pretty little gal, is you two more than what you seem?" A small smirk rose on Bobby's face putting the older men on the end of their seats.

"No." He answered." We're just good friends."

"Just good friends?" repeated Bill, although it sounded like a question.

"Yep." Said Bobby. He took a sip of his soda. With that the conversation appeared to be over and everyone loosened up a little.

"Yep." Said Hank.

"Yep" said Dale.

"Yep." Said Bill.

"Hmh." Said Boomhauer.

Later that night Bobby was taking the trash out from the kitchen and into the cans outside. He passed through the living room where his parents and Ladybird were watching tv. He passed Sonya's room and although he didn't see her he could hear her fiddling with something in there.

Bobby opened the sliding door and walked outside discarding the trash into it's respective can. He was about to go inside when something got his attention.

"Pssh, Bobby! Dude. Pssh!" Bobby turned to his left where he thought the voice was originating from and saw the fence. But sticking out over it was Joseph, shoulder up. Bobby walked over and stood opposite from him.

"Hey Joseph, what are you doing here?" asked Bobby curiously. Joseph was in his police uniform and fidgeted with his belt.

"I just got off of work and I saw you out here. I've haven't seen you in a couple days."

"Yea." Said Bobby." A lot has happened recently."

"Yea. What happened the last time I saw you?" Joseph asked randomly. Bobby cocked his head to him." With all the guns and everything." Sonya had told Bobby time and time again not to talk to the police about what happened. Which had it hard when your best friend was the police. But Bobby didn't share Sonya's 'paranoia' and thought it could only benefit their cause if they had the help of the police.

Bobby opened his mouth and prepared to tell the whole truth, but when he opened his mouth his voice didn't come out.

"Hill." A stern voice commanded. The two boys looked over to see Sonya standing several feet away. Bobby knew now he'd been caught.

"Sonya I-"

"Inside now!" she commanded. Bobby did not argue and did as he was told. After he left Sonya turned to Joseph who was still stading there, eyeing her strangely or rather eyeing her chest." Get out of here before I break your arm!" she commanded. Joseph did not wait to see if she would make good on her threat and ran back into his home.

Meanwhile in the lair of the Black Dragon. Kabal paced back and forth with a lot on his mind. For the past few days Jarek had explained to him everything that had happened recently while under Kano's leadership. He'd found out that the Black Dragon had submitted to a foreign power he didn't think existed. Working for a dictator bent on world domination hindered Kabal's plans greatly. First he wanted revenge for Kano's death and then he wanted to increase the ranks of the Black Dragon to heights no one could have imagined. On one hand he had his own business but on the other to defy this Princess would mean certain death. It seemed an easy choice but not one Kabal wanted to make.

He continued to ponder the situation over when Jarek approached him.

"Kabal." He said getting his attention." We've just made a discovery with the Special Forces." Even though any logical person would have abandoned this quest given what had occurred recently, Kabal did not and instead kept taps on the Special Forces.

Jarek led Kabal to a computer screen where he saw a camera watching Bobby and Joseph talking through the fence. They couldn't make out what they were saying but it seemed secretive.

"It seems the Special Forces are talking to the police." Told Jarek. Their leader was silent." What should we do?" Kabal's heart sank slightly when he saw Joseph. He wasn't a bad kid and if he could help it Kabal would have liked to not have either Joseph or Stryker harmed. But apparently that couldn't happen anymore, Kabal had given up that life of justice in hopes of revenge.

"We shall have to act." Said Kabal." Kill them."

Back at the hill home Bobby returned to his room where he waited for Sonya to inevitably storm in and start yelling. So he waited, sitting on the side of his bed and tapping his foot against the ground.

It was a little after nine when Bobby saw the lights in the hallway go out and he heard the footsteps of his parents as they made their way to their bedroom. Not long after that there was an abrupt stomping sound, Bobby's door flung open and Sonya marched in. He stood up just in time to see Sonya's fuming face a few inches before his.

"Now I know how this seems but just hear me out-"

"No you shut up and listen!" she said in a raised voice. She tried to keep her voice as angry but as low as possible since she didn't want to wake either Hank or Peggy." Our integrity is not to be compromised here. When I tell you to do something you're supposed to do it, no questions asked!" She now completely regretted ever putting trust in Bobby. But Bobby just sat back and took what she had to say. Then Sonya prepared to really yell when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Hank standing in the doorway." From this moment on you'll do as I say." She whispered harshly to Bobby before turning and walking out the door.

Hank stood there silently as he watched her go, then he turned and looked at Bobby.

"You alright, son?" he asked.

"Yea Dad. I'm fine." He answered. Hank nodded his head and left.

Later that night Joseph got a phone call. He was aroused form his sleep by his cellphone ringing.

"Yo?" he said sleepily into the phone.

"Joseph, good your awake."

"Bobby? It's three in the morning, what are you calling me for?"

"I want to talk with you Joseph. You and your cop partner, tomorrow."


	13. Partners

**Partners**

They met the next day at the Whuddaburger. It wasn't to hard for Bobby to get away that afternoon he just told Sonya he was running a quick errand for his father. Sonya inquired but Bobby just told her paint, tools and other thing she left it at that. So Bobby jumped into Hank's big red truck and drove off to the fast food restaurant.

He was there only a few minutes when a police car rolled up and a familiar face walked out. Bobby turned away from his food and stood up greeting his friend.

They said each other's name with excitement and shook hands. But after Bobby turned to Joseph's grim-faced partner.

"Bobby this is my partner Stryker. Stryker this is my friend Bobby." The young Hill offered his hand.

"P-Pleased to meet you." He said. Stryker was clearly annoyed, after all this time of being shut out only now he has hearing real news.

"Let's get down to business!" He grumbled stabbing a finger into Bobby's chest." Tell us what you know!"

"Stryker, Dude." Said Joseph getting between them. "It's okay this is my boy Bobby, he's cool." Stryker looked from his partner to Bobby. He was a plump boy of average height and he could tell from the look on his face he was frightened. And Stryker had grown to trust Joseph, so he believed him.

"Sorry about that." He said loosening up a little. He took a seat." What's say we get down to business?" Bobby nodded and sat down with the two police." Let's start at the beginning." So they sat down and Bobby began explaining the whole thing to them. He hadn't really gotten far, only about his own adventures in the Special Forces and the Black Dragon. Joseph listened with great interest, thinking his own adventures paled in comparison to Bobby's. Stryker said nothing the whole time but nodded intently. The two police could at least understand the idea of a gang of some kind in Arlen, that was simple enough.

"I wanted to tell you guys the whole time what had happened!" Bobby hollered." But my partner-"

"Partner?" questioned Joseph." You mean that blonde chick with the-" He motioned to his chest.

"Yes." Bobby said with an embarrassed nod.

"She's your partner?" Stryker said.

"She's my CO." Bobby told. Joseph looked at him confused but Stryker rubbed his hand along his chin.

"So the Military is involved." He said." This just got very complicated." The trio were unaware but on a rooftop just across the street was Jarek. A 50 caliber sniper rifle in his hands and a Bluetooth in his ear.

"I'm in position." He said. And that signal traveled all the way back to the Black Dragon Headquarters where Kabal waited. Jarek aimed down his sights where he saw the two police and one soldier sat." Targets in sight." Kabal paced back and forth, a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

"Take them." He ordered.

Jarek nodded and resituated himself, checking his sights once more. With a finger on the trigger he prepared to squeeze and take out his first target, Bobby.

"But that's not even half of it." Bobby said ready to continue with his tales. He prepared to continue his story while Joseph and Stryker kept listening. Bobby opened his mouth to speak once more but then suddenly a loud crack rang through the sky and the food shot up from the table.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Stryker as he pulled Joseph to the ground. Bobby fell out of his seat and onto his back.

With a stroke of luck Jarek's bullet had missed it's mark having shot through the table and not into Bobby. In annoyance Jarek looked down his sights again, ready to shot once more.

"What was that?!" yelled Bobby as he lay on the ground.

"Gunfire!" replied Stryker.

"Where's it coming from?!" yelled Bobby. Just then another shot rang out the bullet landing just next to Bobby's elbow, tearing up the concrete ground." Forget this!" Bobby jumped up from the ground and prepared to run.

"No, get down!" yelled Stryker.

"Bobby!" yelled Joseph. Bobby jumped to his feet just as a third bullet rang out and flew over his head. He jolted but turned and ran towards his father's truck. Jarek checked his sights and aimed at Bobby, but before he could fire a shot Bobby jumped into the truck and drove off. Checking back to Joseph and Stryker, he found the two policemen had ran off to their own car and were following Bobby.

"I've missed the target." Jarek said into his blue tooth." They got away." In anger Kabal flung his coffee cup to the wall. It cracked and the hot contents splattered everywhere.

"After them, now!" he roared. The coffee dripped down from the wall and onto the floor. Jarek wasted no time to grab his rifle and follow after his fleeing prey.

"Their heading west on third!" he announced. Jarek was not the only Black Dragon in the area. Bobby fled with Joseph and Stryker right behind him, but then a third car joined in. Driven by Kira with Kobra in the passenger's seat with an assault rifle.

The male Black Dragon member poked his head out and took aim at the retreating. Bullets flew into the air, some cracking into the back window of Bobby's truck. The back window broke open and shattered glass all into the driver's seat. Bobby rubbed the back of his head, looking at his hand afterwards he saw it covered with blood.

"What the hell!" yelled Joseph ducking from the bullet-fire.

The bullets continued to fly as cars drove left and right. Most to get out of the way of the bullets crashing into trees or screeching onto the sidewalk.

Bobby drove into the first left he had seen in an attempt to get away from the violence. As a matter of fact, it was the left down into the alley. The Police car followed after him and the Black Dragon's car after that.

Bobby was in a mix of nervous fear and only partially parked the truck in the driveway when he tripped out and scrambled into his home, thinking he'd be safe. He made it to the sliding door and didn't notice anyone behind it until he pushed it open. It was Sonya.

She noticed the frantic look on his face with the blood on his neck and hand and was immediately suspicious.

"What are you-" But Bobby didn't hear her and instead heard the screeching of tires and crack of gunfire.

"GET DOWN!" Bobby yelled as he jumped to the ground, taking Sonya down with him. As they hit the dirt the police car rolled into the driveway.

"There's Bobby!" yelled Joseph pointing to his friend in the doorway of the house.

"Joseph!" yelled Stryker looking in the other direction. Joseph swung his head back to see the car chasing them come crashing into the back of their car. The Police car was knocked sideways and knocked into Hank's truck. The car drove to the end of the road and turned back down, aiming down the alley.

Joseph and Stryker, bruised and shaken poked their heads up from the inside of their car and peered down to see the car down the road. Kira smirked and slammed down on the gas, tires screeching as the car drove down the road and at them.

Bobby watched on in horror thinking his friend would be smashed by the quick approaching attackers. But then there was a cracking sound above his head. Bobby looked up to see Sonya with a sub-machine gun in her arms, firing at the approaching vehicle.

Bullets ripped past Kira and Kobra, breaking the glass of the car. The two ducked down and covered themselves, the car tearing off across the road and into a fence.

Sonya took her eye away from the sights and watched as the car drove down to the road, retreating now. She then turned down to Bobby, grabbing him with one hand and yanking him to his feet.

"Get in the car and drive." She growled at him.

"Wha-"

"DRIVE!" she roared, raising her weapon. Bobby did not argue and ran to the truck with Sonya. He jumped into the driver's seat and Sonya in the passenger's. It was not that as Bobby turned the key and grinded the gears that Sonya looked behind them to see the police car there, and the two men in it.

"You brought the police?!" she roared.

"I-"

"Shut up and drive!" she roared arming herself. Bobby knew they'd have a long and angry conversation later. Bobby moved the clutch and pushed on the gas, the truck pulling out of the driveway. Joseph and Stryker looked up in time to see Sonya shooting an unkind gesture at them.

Then the truck drove out into the road and followed after the Black Dragon. Joseph and Stryker staggered a moment but then they gave chase in their own vehicle.

Now the chase had turned around with the Black Dragon fleeing with the Army and Police giving chase. At that time Dale was busy getting rid of a hornet's nest at the High School Football stadium. He stood on a ladder and prepared to reach out with gloved hands to rip the nest down. But then the sudden cry of sirens and screeching tires got his attention and he saw the cars racing down the road. It startled him so much that he stumbled on the ladder and the hornets' nest came crashing down on him.

Kobra and Kira dashed into oncoming traffic and Bobby was too frightened to go after them.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Sonya from the passenger's seat.

"WE can't go into oncoming traffic!" Bobby replied.

"AH!" Sonya yelled resting her head in her hand. The police however had another idea.

"Easy Joseph." Said Stryker as their car blazed towards the intersection. But the young man was shaking with glee. A high speed chase and gunfights is exactly what he wanted with this job." Easy." Stryker said again as they speed towards the oncoming traffic." JOSEPH!" Joseph let out a cry of joy as he drove the car up and into the oncoming traffic. Stryker held onto his seat tightly while Joseph spun the car left and right, dodging past traffic looking for the car going the same way as them.

Bobby and Sonya were going the same way on a different road.

"THERE!" Bobby pointed out. Looking over they saw the Black Dragon car and the Police car after them. Sonya reached over and slammed her hand on Bobby's leg, pushing his foot down onto the gas pedal.

The truck raced off to meet them. The Black Dragon truck raced off and the two chasers met side to side on the road as they followed. Sonya looked down to see Joseph and Stryker racing along with them. Then Sonya reached over and jerked the wheel away from Bobby, knocking their truck into the police car.

"Hey this is my Dad's car!" shrieked Bobby.

"What was that for?" Joseph said to his partner, confused. Stryker glared up at Sonya and Bobby.

"Hit her back!" Stryker roared. Joseph did as he was told and knocked the police car into the truck, not thinking that it was his friend's driving and his father's friend's car.

"HEY!" cried Bobby trying to take control of the truck. The two soldiers bounced up and down in their seats." What was that for?!" Sonya blew her hair away from her eyes. The two vehicles began battling each other on the road, forgetting about their common enemy the Black Dragon who was now getting away. The cars clashed and beat into each other, tires screeching and tearing up the roads with the four involved grunting and groaning the whole time.

Finally it came to a halt and the two vehicles found themselves starring each other down at the opposite ends of the road. Bobby and Sonya in one car with Stryker and Joseph in the other. All of them panting for breath, bruised and beaten.

"Get ready." Sonya said to Bobby. Bobby gulped as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

"Go right for 'em." Stryker said to Joseph. Joseph beamed with excitement. The cars prepared to collide once more but then something else happened, something up in the sky.

There was a crack of something like thunder but the skies were to clear for a storm. Looking up they saw a flash of blinding light. But when it subsided there was something falling from the sky. All looked on and watched as whatever it was crashed into the nearby woods.

And she was the first person to jump up.

"Let's go!" she commanded.

"What was-" began Bobby.

"No time to explain, we have to go and get there first. Hill, DRIVE!" And Bobby did as he was told leaving the scene with the police officers behind.

"Now, what was-" said Stryker." What's-"

"Hey where are they going?" Joseph said. Stryker looked back to see the big red truck driving away.

"After them quick, quick!" Joseph pressed on the gas and the police car roared off. But Bobby and Sonya had a decent head start and by the time the police even had a thought they could catch up they'd already arrived at the crash site.

They drove to the crash site which was in the middle of the woods. On the way there, Sonya explained to Bobby exactly what had happened, it was something she was familiar with.

"A rift from another dimension has opened." She told." It could be from Outworld, it could be from somewhere else." Bobby put the pedal to the medal and drove faster, nearly leaving the police following them in the dark.

Joseph tried to keep up but soon the red truck was a blur in the distance. So they used the smoke from the sky as a navigation point and followed it.

Sonya and Bobby exited the car to find a small crater in the earth with a large metal structure in the ground. Upon further inspection they found it to be a ship of some kind. They kept inspecting it trying to see where it could have come from. Their answers came from the pilot in the cockpit.

"There's someone in here!" Bobby pointed out to Sonya as he stood on the glass overlooking the pilot.

"Break it up!" Bobby was careful at first trying to pull the cockpit open or finding a button of some kind. In the end it was Sonya and the but of her rifle that broke it open. And there inside was the pilot but he was no ordinary man, if he was a man at all.

He had the body of a man but his body was covered in hair and he had the head of a Fox.


	14. New Visitors

**New Visitors**

Meanwhile far, far away from the life of Bobby Hill was Outworld. The world that he was fighting to protect his home from. The place only spoken of in whispers and nightmares.

Princess Kitana walked through the golden halls of the palace her heels clicking against the ground. But she was not alone, her friend Jade followed her.

"You should not have done that." Jade said." Your father will be most displeased."

"Why? I have done nothing wrong." Kitana replied." My father should be pleased that I took initiative and-"

"He will be furious." Jade interrupted." I-" She stopped as Kitana turned and stared at her sternly." Pardons your grace I-"

"You are forgiven." Kitana interrupted now." Calm yourself Jade, my father won't know. He has no way of knowing."

"There are eyes and ears everywhere." Jade said in a whisper taking a cautious look around. But Kitana looked forward at the large brown doors with demon heads for knobs. On the other side she knew who was waiting. Kitana moved forward to turn the knob and open the door but then it appeared to open on it's own. Torch lite the halls though it was still mostly covered in darkness.

"Enter Kitana." Boomed a deep echo. Kitana did as she was told and entered, taking one last look at Jade as the doors closed behind her. She walked forward and the lights got brighter with each step she took, until finally she could see in front of her.

There was a large iron chair occupied with two people standing on both sides of it, she knew them very well. On the left was the Royal Vazier, Shang Tsung. A snake of a man with a twisted black beard and hair. He stood with his arms crossed behind his back. On the right was Kitana's own sister, Mileena. Similar they were except Mileena wore more loose clothing which was purple. And in the middle, sitting in the throne was her own father. But it was so dark she could only make out his arms resting on the armrest, legs sprawled out and part of his torso. The only other thing she saw were his burning red eyes.

"Father." Kitana addressed him with a bow.

"Where have you been, girl?" He asked. Kitana straightened up. She could tell by the tone of his voice he knew exactly what she'd done.

"I've been in the palace, father." He immediately questioned her again.

"All this time?"

"Yes." She nodded. He fell silent now his large fingers strumming the side of his chair." Am I being accused of something?"

"I'll ask the questions!" He roared slamming his fist. His rage alerted everyone in the room as they stepped back in fear. When he calmed down they calmed down." Your sister has told me you left Outworld and went to Earthrealm, is that true?" Kitana flashed her eyes to her sister, who was shaking with excitement. Nothing pleased Mileena more than seeing her sister suffer.

"No." Kitana replied firmly. " My sister is gravely mistaken." Mileena began to shift and fidget in place with anger and would have lashed out if her father was not there." You have only to ask Jade, I've been with her most of the time."

"There is more." Her father told. He turned to the Sorcerer. Shang Tsung nodded in reply and raised one arm up and waved. The next second there was the sound of footsteps approaching. All watched as the monster Ermac walked into the room. He marched into the room and stopped when Shang Tsung raised his hand. He kept his green eyes on the Sorcerer waiting for new instructions. Shang Tsung looked to his king and once he nodded he turned back to the monster.

"Ermac." He addressed him." Where have you been?"

"The Palace." He replied.

"Do you know where Princess Kitana has been?"

"The Palace." Shang Tsung grumbled a moment and decided now it would be better to cut right to the point.

"Did Princess Kitana take you to Earthrealm." The monster could not lie to his creator.

"Yes." Kitana's eyes bugged open in shock. Her father and sister rolled their heads over to her.

"What did you do there?"

"We confronted Black Dragon." He replied mechanically.

"Why?"

"The Princess said we had to get better control of our assets."

Her father now rose up from his throne and stomped down towards her, finally appearing in the light. Mileena beamed, Shang Tsung averted his eyes and Kitana cringed as her father raised his hand. But then to everyone's surprise he brought it down and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well done daughter." He said.

"T-Thank you father." She said, still shock by the overall outcome.

"You are to keep track of these Black Dragon." He said turning his back to her and marching back into his throne." And you will inform me if anything occurs, understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Good, your dismissed." He waved a hand in the air. Kitana did a slight curtsie and exited while Mileena just walked away grumbling. Shang Tsung said nothing as he walked away with Ermac following him." Not you." He said stopping them. When Shang Tsung stopped and turned around Ermac stopped in his place." I have a mission for your monster." Shang Tsung turned his head and looked at Ermac, who stood there still.

Meanwhile back in Arlen Texas.

The Special Forces were standing over a crater that had not only a spaceship but a man from another universe. They were silent as they looked each other and the outsider before them.

Bobby was the first one to hear sirens in the distance.

"You hear that?" he said aloud. Now everyone listened.

"Quick." Said Sonya jumping into the crater." We've got to move."

"What? Why?" asked Bobby.

"If word gets out about this, the public will learn about other worlds. Quick grab him we've got to move."

"But I-"

"Look we have no time to argue. We can only move, I'll explain everything later." The sirens wailed again only this time closer. Bobby wrapped his arms around the Fox man's torso and dragged him up and out of the crater and put him in the back of Hank's truck. Then Bobby jumped into the driver's seat/

Both were cautious again as the sirens were heard closer now and in the distance they could see the flashing lights. They only had the pilot but would have liked to take the ship, however there was no room and no time.

So Bobby put the pedal to the metal and drove off. But on their way out they passed a familiar looking police car with two familiar looking police. Bobby gave a nervous smile and wave to Joseph and Stryker who only grimaced in response.

"Put your hand down." Sonya said swatting his hand to the ground.

Bobby rolled his eyes. He looked in the rear view mirror to see their passenger shifting from side to side in the backseat." So where are we taking him?" He pointed over his shoulder.

"Back to base."

"And where is-" He turned and looked at her meeting a very quizzical look on her face. That's when it hit him. They'd be returning to the 'new' Special Forces Base." Oh no we can't-"

"To bad we are." She turned away from him.

"But what about my parents, what if they find out. Or what if-"

"Just drive Hill!" she commanded.

"Okay." He said giving up and turning his full attention to driving.

Despite the beating their car had taken Joseph and Stryker were some of the first police on the scene. However there were other first responders. The two exited their car and prepared to inspect the scene but found a lot of green trucks and uniformed men running around.

"Hold on." Said a large black man stopping the two." This is a restricted zone. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We are the law." Stryker said motioning to himself and Joseph." We're here to investigate."

"Your operation has been handed over to the Military, Officer." As they spoke Joseph looked past them to see a large space-ship like structure being loaded into one of the trucks." So Once again I'll have to ask you both to leave."

Stryker grimaced with annoyance since this was the second time today the military had kept him from doing his job.

Meanwhile Bobby and Sonya drove back to the Hill residence and parked the truck in the driveway. From there they stashed the stiff in the garage, keeping him hidden under Hank's workbench with only a tarp keeping him from being seen. From there they exited the garage locking the door behind him.

Then they started walking into the living room. They were going to depart there with Sonya going to her room and Bobby walking over to the sofa. His father was already there with the remote in his hand and Ladybird at his feet.

"Hey Dad." Bobby said walking over to him." When's dinner going to be ready?"

"About an hour." Said Hank stilling looking at the tv. He stopped with the remote when he came to the news.

"This is Channel 84 news with the biggest thing to hit Arlen since last year's hurricane." Told Nancy Hicks Gribble on the screen. Hank and Bobby leaned into listen." There was a strange crash landing today." A short video showed of some kind of flying craft falling from the sky and crashing in the distance." Police are on the scene and beginning to investigate." But the tv showed very few police and a lot more Military-like personnel on the scene.

"Huh well how do you like that." Said Hank scratching Ladybird's ear. But Bobby was concerned and he turned back to face Sonya who shared the same thoughts. The entire point of their operation was to keep this knowledge from the public and even people like Dale knowing was bad for business. So now the clock was ticking, the sooner they had this sorted out the better.

Now it was time for the operation to continue. The stood around in with dim lighting around the pilot. Sonya tossed a bucket full of water on him. And the second the water touched him he was jolted awake. But imagine both his surprise and fright when he woke up to see himself surrounded and tied to a chair. He tried to jerk himself free but found it wouldn't work.

His attention was called to Sonya when she stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?!" she commanded shining the light in his face." And where do you come from?"

"Ah! Easy with that thing!" he cried closing his eyes. Sonya took the light away and spoke once more. She'd done this sort of things dozens of times before and knew how to get people to talk. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife showcasing it for her prisoner. Seeing the knife the humanoid man seemed to know what was coming and perked up.

But Bobby was probably the only one who didn't feel right about this. His father had taught him it's not kind to beat on someone while they were down, and this was very similar to that. And he knew now this man or animal, whatever he was must be frightened so yelling at him probably wouldn't have helped. Bobby thought back to when he his plan had crashed back in Afghanistan. "Who are you and where do you come from?!" asked Sonya again.

"My name is Fox McCloud. I-"

"What are you doing here?!" Sonya yelled before he could say anymore.

"I don't know. I got lost and I-"

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled this time." How'd you get here!"

"Please." Pleaded Fox." I mean no harm, I got lost and I-"

"Shut up!" Sonya roared at him. She shined the light right in his eyes, forcing him to look away. Bobby thought this was enough and decided now to step in before things got worse. He walked up and stood between Sonya and Fox.

"Hey um.. Let's lighten up on him a bit, huh." He said.

"Stand down Hill." Ordered Sonya." Leave this to the professionals."

"I'm a professional here." Bobby said. He turned and began undoing the rope around Fox. And despite any protest Sonya made Bobby defied her and kept what he was doing until the rope was on the floor and Fox was free.

Once he was Fox he positioned himself and feeling at his wrists. He lifted his head to look up at Bobby, the only one in here who had the decency to give him back his humanity.

"Thank you, Mister-"

"Hill, Bobby Hill." Fox nodded.

"Bobby Hill." He glanced over Bobby to see Sonya in the room." I'm more than willing to act civilized." He said holding his hands up in a passive manner." If you will be. I'm just about as confused as you are." There was some grumbling from Sonya but a moment later Bobby turned on the lights and they all stood and talked openly in the Hill's garage. Fox crossed his legs, now much calmer." Now what is it you'd like to know?"

"Who are you and where do you come from?" asked Sonya keeping her stern voice.

"My name is Fox McCloud like I have said already. I'm from Corneria in the Lylat System. I don't really know how I came to end up in your world here, but the last thing I remember I was trying to race out of a black hole when-"

"You flew into a black hole?!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Not me myself." Fox admitted." I was in my spaceship." That's when he suddenly remembered and he shot up." MY SHIP!" But his sudden outburst was a surprise and Sonya reacted as such pulling her gun out from her hip and holding it in Fox's face." Easy, easy." He said to her in a softer voice.

"Sit down." She pointed to the chair. Fox did as she instructed." Your ship was most likely confiscated and taken to the nearest Army Base." Fox rested his head in his hand.

"Then that's where I'll have to go I-" But then his and everyone else's attentions were brought to the sound of a knob turning.

"Someone's coming!" shrieked Bobby." Hide!" And for that split second before the door opened the entire garage was thrown into chaos. Fox ducked and slid across the floor and back under Hank's workbench. Bobby took a quick seat down on his father's lawnmower while Sonya went to the fridge and pulled out two beers throwing him one before sitting on his lap in the lawnmower.

When the door opened up fully and Hank stepped in he saw the two people sitting around laughing.

"H-Hey Dad." Bobby said trying to sound normal.

"Bobby!" Hank said as he marched into the room and confronted his son." What do you think you're doing?" Before Bobby could say anything Hank snatched the can of beer from his hand.

"I-I-I" stammered Bobby.

"It's my fault ." said Sonya leaned into the conversation." I thought it would be okay if Bobby had some." She leaned in and forced Hank to take a step back as she rusted her head against Bobby's.

"Well um." Hank stammered a few seconds, his face almost as red as his son's." Just uh don't let it happen again." Hank cleared his throat and prepared to walk out of the room. He was so embarrassed he forgot to address the fact that they were sitting on his lawn mower.

The second the door shut everyone jumped to their feet and Fox crawled out from under the workbench. It was now that he stood up that Bobby saw how tall he was, almost as tall as Bobby himself.

"Now you were saying." Said Bobby crossing his arm.

"My ship." Said Fox continuing." It's my only way of getting back home. Will you help me?" There was a short silence and Bobby broke it.

"Yes." He answered." We can get you onto the base." He pointed to Sonya and himself." From there we just have to narrow our search."

"Thank you!" said Fox taking Bobby's hand and shaking it." Thank you both." He looked back at Sonya.

"Hold on a minute." Said Sonya." You still haven't answered our questions. What about Outworld, what do you know of it?" Fox looked at her like she had three heads.

"Outworld?" he asked confused. Then needless to say the investigation ended there and no matter how much anyone would pry Fox's answer was always the same. So now they turned their attention to their new mission, helping Fox back home. The two could agree he couldn't remain in their world, so the sooner he left the better off anyone would be. So then it was decided they'd move the next morning.

Fox was set up with a place to sleep in the garage, he didn't mind thought. As he pointed out in conversation he had been a soldier once too and sleeping on a cold, concrete floor wasn't the worst thing he'd slept on.

Bobby left the garage once he was sure Fox was set up. But when he opened the door he saw Sonya sitting on the sofa watching tv. Bobby didn't want to disturb her and cautiously tried to maneuver around her.

"You did well today." She said aloud, not turning to look at him.

"T-Thank you." He replied.

She continued." And you made the right choice with McCloud." Bobby was now picking up on the way Sonya spoke and no matter how spiteful she made it sound he knew she'd just complimented him.

"Thanks." He said again.

"You should get some sleep." She said next." We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Bobby said just on pure instinct. Then he turned and did exactly as she had suggested.


	15. The Mission

**The Mission**

5:34 am sunrise, Arlen Texas.

Bobby for once was awake before his parents because he wanted to be. He dressed himself quickly and went into the living room where he saw Sonya adjusting her boots. She picked herself up and turned to face Bobby as he walked towards her.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Bobby just nodded. And without another word he opened the door to the garage. Everything looked normal except for a bushy brown tail with a white tip poking out from under the workbench. When the tarp was lifted the two saw Fox curled into a ball, his coat being used as a pillow.

"Fox. Fox." Bobby said pushing him slightly.

" Huh?!" Fox said in a daze as he dashed up. But when he did he hit his head on top of the workbench."Ow!" And his cry along with the bang made a lot of noise.

"SHH!" Bobby exclaimed in a harsh whisper." My parents are still asleep!"

"Sorry, sorry." Fox said as he got to his feet." What's the plan?" Bobby was busy putting the tools back in their place at his father's work station.

"O-Outside." He said over his shoulder." Into the truck." Fox nodded and moved towards the door. He pushed it open but was suddenly eye to eye with a fright.

"Ah!" he jolted. Standing there in his way was none other than Ladybird, the Hill's faithful bloodhound. She had most likely been woken up by the noise and went to investigate. But Fox was not too frightened, in his own world he was friends with several dogs a bloodhound included." Hey there girl." He bent down towards her.

"Fox, easy." Said Bobby now entering the scene." She's a purebred Georgia bloodhound, she-"

"It's okay." Fox said back to him." She won't hurt me, she's too much of a sweetie." He inched his hand towards her but then second he did, she let out a snarl." Oh boy." Then with a yelp and a snarl Ladybird jumped towards Fox.

But before any real damage could be done Bobby and Sonya jumped forward and grabbed her before she could grab Fox.

"Go, go." Sonya motioned to the door. Fox crawled out from under them and made his way to the sliding door while Bobby and Sonya tried to restrain Ladybird. But with every second she grew louder and louder, and finally Sonya had had enough." She's all yours." She said dropping the dog. Bobby hadn't expected that and fell over as he leaned over to catch Ladybird before she hit the floor.

Bobby looked up see Sonya already out the door and making her way to the truck. So he carefully pushed Ladybird off him and followed after her. When he closed the sliding glass door behind him Ladybird was there barking.

And when he entered the truck Fox was already in the back and Sonya in the passenger's seat.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby said slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey chill man." Said Fox." There's a lady here." He pointed to Sonya. But Bobby continued to glare at Sonya.

"I thought you had the situation under control and look you're here now, so clearly you did. Now let's move on." She pointed to the steering wheel. Bobby's face fumed as he looked Sonya's face of indifference over. But then he did agree there was a more pressing situation at hand. So without another word he slammed the gears and pushed down on the gas.

They drove across town and soon enough arrived at their old base.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said Sonya. Fox nodded and ducked back in his seat, covering himself with several coats. Bobby slowed down as they approached the main gate, then he and Sonya produced their military ID's and it took no more than a few seconds to look at them. But all the time Bobby was nervous, a slight sweat on his forehead and a nervous tick in his finger as it banged against the steering wheel. But his nervousness was not needed since they were casually waved threw the gate. However now they faced a new problem.

"Where would they keep something secret?" Fox asked poking his head out from under his cover.

"Stay down!" Sonya snapped pushing him back down so all they could hear was his muffled voice.

"But seriously." Said Bobby nervously." Where would they keep something secret?"

"Geez." Sonya sighed." Whiners all of you. There." She pointed a hanger out to Bobby." If the Army picked it up it'll be in there. So just pull up, nice and eas-ow!" she exclaimed as Bobby drove into a parking spot and slammed down on the break." Easy." She said turning and glaring at him.

"Hehe, sorry." He smiled innocently.

"Wait here." She growled to Bobby. Then she exited the car and ventured out to view the entrance points. Bobby waited silently in the car, strumming his fingers nervously only the wheel of the car his eyes constantly scanning the horizons.

"Hey Bobby." A voice said next to him that made him jump out of his skin. He turned his head over to see Bill standing there." Hey Bobby." He said again with a smile on his face." What are you doing?"

"H-Hello , I mean Sergeant Dauterive. I-I"

"Whatca got back there?" Bill peaked his head over Bobby's shoulders and looked at the pile of coats there.

"J-Just some old cloths." Bobby said reaching a hand back and pushing down on it, forcing Fox further down. A low grunt was heard but neither of the two men made it. Bobby quickly covered himself and cleared his throat.

After several long moments Sonya returned much to Bobby's relief, but she had a very quick pace to her steps. She suddenly jolted up at the sight of Bill before her.

"G-Good morning Ma'am." He stammered to her snapping to attention and saluting.

"At ease Sergeant." She replied doing the same." As you were." Bill nodded and turned back to Bobby, ready to continue his conversation with him." Elsewhere Sergeant. The Corporal and I have work to do."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Said Bill. Then he quickly marched off as Sonya went to Bobby.

"Okay." She said leaning into Bobby's car window." There's a way in around the back, but there's one problem. I didn't see any spaceship in there."

"What?!" both Bobby and Fox jolted in surprise.

"You said it would be here." Said Fox getting to his feet." You said it would be here."

"No, what I said was 'If the Army has it, it'll be in the hanger.'" Sonya corrected.

"Where's my ship!" Fox roared, standing up as much as he could in the truck." Where's my ship!" Sonya straightened herself out expecting a violent reaction from Fox." Did you even look?"

"Sit down." She advised with venom in her voice. But Fox has been in life or death situations just like Sonya, and he does not frighten easily.

"SHH!" Bobby exclaimed between the two." Keep quiet." His nerves were nearly shot." Let's actually take a look inside the hanger. M-Maybe we'll find something."

"Fine! Fine!" said Sonya putting her arms up.

"But I'm going this time." Fox said kicking whatever cover he still had on him.

"No, no bad idea." Said Sonya.

"I'm not staying behind. The ship is my only way home." He jumped out of the car and stood before Sonya.

"Fine." She grinded her teeth. Then without another word Fox walked off and began his way of sneaking into the compound. She turned back to see Bobby still sitting in the car." And just what are you doing?"

"Well I'm gonna stay and-" Sonya reached in and grabbed him by his neck.

"Oh No! We're all in on this one." She said. And with a great pull she yanked Bobby out of the driver's seat, threw the window and outside. They soon learned that Fox was very nimble and quick on his feet. With a hop, skip and a jump he was on the walls of the hanger and slipped into one of the windows. Bobby admired it so much he looked as if he was going to try the same thing himself." Let's just take the door." Sonya pointed him in the direction.

So the two walked into the hanger, the moment they set foot inside Fox fell down from the ceiling and landed before them.

"Alright." He said without giving them even a moment." Where would they be keeping my ship?"

"Take a look around." Said Sonya raising her arms." What you see is what you get." There was nothing in the hanger other than a few beaten up old jets.

"This can't be it." Fox said with a defeated sigh.

"There has to be somewhere else." Said Bobby to Sonya.

"There's nothing else!" she quickly replied.

They were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't hear the stomping of boots against the ground.

"Well, Well, Well." Said a sudden voice that got all their attentions." Look what we have here." Everyone slowly turned to face whoever the newcomer might be. And none were more surprised than Bobby or Sonya. Standing before them was none other than Major Jaxson Briggs.

Meanwhile at the Base's gate were Stryker and Joseph. They'd been trying to find and interrogate the Special Forces members but were having no lucking getting in passed the gate. Stryker only grumbled his annoyance as Joseph unsuccessfully tried to persuade the soldier to let them pass.

But back in the hanger Bobby and Sonya were still having a hard time believing that it was Jax before them. But he stood real as day with a happy smile on his face. So when the realization came over them they approached him.

Bobby was of course excited and greeted Jax with a hug before Sonya ripped him off.

"Show some respect-"

"It's alright Sonya." Jax chuckled." Putting his hand up. It was now that Jax and Sonya saw for the first time something different about Jax, his hand was solid metal. But not just his hand his entire arm was, both of them.

"Wow! What happened to you?" asked Bobby.

"That accident nearly killed me." Said Jax showing off his new metal arms." Took my arms straight off. So the Army decided to try an experiment, needless to say it worked."

"But what about the others?" asked Bobby." Kenshi, Hsu Hao."

"Kano." Said Sonya." What happened to all of them?" A cold look hit Jax's face.

"Gone." He said with a nod of his head." All of them gone." It was Jax himself who broke the silence after that." But it doesn't matter now. We're still here." He took both his metal hands and clapped them onto his soldiers. Now was the first time Jax looked past them and noticed Fox for the first time. "Ah. So you must be the guy that came out of the portal." He said as he walked over to him, extending a metal hand." Major Jaxson Briggs, Head of the Other world Special Forces."

"Fox McCloud." He replied tensely. In his life he'd grown a great distrust of individuals with metal attachments.

"It's okay Fox." Said Bobby noticing Fox's hesitation." He's cool."

"Hehe, yes cool." Chuckled Jax.

"If your in charge, then you're the one I should talk about getting me home." Fox said.

"Yes you would be." Said Jax taking several steps away and encouraging them all to follow. Bobby and Sonya followed but Fox was still hesitant." I assume you'd want your ship back as well." And upon the mere mention of his ship being returned to him Fox's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Where-"

"Follow me." Jax turned to a small hole in the wall, he stuck his hand in where there was a hidden keypad. He punched in the code and a moment later the wall opened up." Welcome to the New HeadQuarters of the Special Forces." He said to Bobby and Sonya.

And this place was different indeed. The computers and equipment were fresh and new in shining new silver, and the size of the overall place was different. Bobby imagined it went under the entire base. Jax led them to a large ring.

"That's your ticket home my friend." He pointed it out to Fox." But it'll take me a few minutes, I'm still getting use to the new equipment." Fox might have been annoyed but he hid it well." But I think this will suffice for now." He pointed Fox in another direction where his spaceship was waiting. And while getting home was still number one on his list of priorities getting his ship back was an added bonus for Fox.

He ran up and hugged the ship as of it was a woman. Jax smiled and walked away while Sonya rolled her eyes. But Bobby understood his father was similar with his vehicle.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Told Jax as he went to work. Sonya went to help him but Bobby stayed behind with Fox. The humanoid animal jumped ontop of his ship and began looking it over.

Now that they had a few moments alone together Bobby decided to ask something that had been on his mind since he'd first met Fox.

"Are there others like you?" he asked.

"Like me?" he repeated curious.

"People who are all…..furry." Bobby said after a pause. Fox smirked.

"Yes there are people like me. There are people like you too."

"Really?" Fox nodded his head. Bobby's eyes went over to the side of the ship and he noticed a symbol on it." What's that mean?" He pointed to it.

"StarFox. It's the name of my team."

"Your team?"

"Mercenaries. My father started the team." Bobby was once again reminded of his own father, who often hoped Bobby would come work in the propane business with him.

"Where's your dad now?" Fox took a deep breath.

"He died." He told when he was ready." A long time ago."

"Oh I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Everybody dies Bobby." Fox said so casual as if he was wishing 'Good Morning'.

Fox was much like Bobby's father Hank, a simple man with simple values, simple wants and needs. All he wanted was what he had in front of him no more no less. And it was for these reasons that Bobby liked Fox. And in return Fox liked Bobby as well, he could recall his earlier times when a younger version of himself sought adventure and danger.

They talked for several more moments learning more about each other. Fox regaled bobby with epic tales of his own adventures and close encounters across the Lylat System.

"Mr. McCloud." Jax called getting his attention." We're all set for you." Fox and Bobby got up to their feet.

"How do I know it'll take me home?" Fox asked.

"I calibrated your speed when you arrived." Jax replied." With a similar speed we can reopen the portal and send you back to your home." Fox nodded with a smile.

"I guess this is the end." Said Bobby. Fox said nothing but turned to Bobby silently and held out his hand.

" Thank you Bobby Hill, for everything." The whole reason he was going home was because Bobby took a chance and believed in him. None of this would have been possible without him. Bobby shook his hand. Then Fox turned and then jumped into his ship. Jax hit a few buttons and the portal opened with a bright white light.

"You might want to take it easy." Jax called to him." New system and all, we don't know how strong it'll be." Fox gave him a nod of acknowledgement and turned his head to Bobby. He began to say something but Bobby couldn't make it out since the cover to Fox's ship came down right as he spoke.

Then without another word the boosters on his ship fired up and the ship flew into the portal. Like magic he was there one second and gone the next. The seconds following his leaving the portal glowed dimmed.

The event now over the three Special Forces members all stood in silence, proud of what they'd done. There was a strange look in Bobby's eyes as he saw the space man fly off and back to his home.

"What's that about?" Sonya questioned the look in his eyes.

"What?! N-Nothing!" Bobby shrieked.

"What you miss him already?" she chuckled darkly." Playing for the other team now?" A strange new side of Sonya once again, he'd hardly ever seen her joke before. But slowly as their adventures continued they began to learn more and more about each other.

"No, I-I-I"

"Leave the kid alone Sonya." Jax said cutting in." I want to hear all about what you two have been up to." He put his metal arms around the two and began walking away with them.

Now what happened next Bobby couldn't totally understand. There was a crackling sound that all three of them turned around for. They saw sparks coming out of some wires and the portal shining bright one minute only to dim the next and then shine once more. Then it shined as if it had been reactivated. Then before any of them could truly acknowledge the situation a violent wind began sucking them in. And despite any protest they had, no matter what they grabbed onto the winds only grew stronger until all three of them had been sucked into the portal.

They left Arlen Texas and were now in a world beyond.


	16. Little Town

**Little Town**

Bobby had been teleported away from home and into a place far beyond his understanding. But he left behind his family, friends, and an entire town unaware of what was happening to him.

After nearly an hour of arguing with the military police Joseph and Stryker finally decided to pack up their things and go. They couldn't get into the base and apparently the excuse of 'Police Work' didn't hold up with 'Military work'. So aggravated and annoyed the two turned their car around and headed back into to the Arlen Police Station. Stryker grunted and groaned about being 'jerked around' while Joseph grumbled about not being allowed to participate in the 'action'.

"Joseph." Said Stryker turning to his younger partner and pointing a gloved finger in his face." Talk to your friend later, see if you can figure out what's going on here."

"Kay." Joseph replied. By the time they were turned away from the base and made it back to the police station the sun had gone down, their shift ended. So before returning to his own home that night Joseph made a stop next door to the Hill residence. He rang the doorbell and continued to do so even after Hank had opened the door and stood before him.

"Uh Joseph." Hank finally said." Can I help you?"

"Hey Mr. Hill." Joseph said finally finished with the doorknob." Is Bobby here?"

"I haven't seen him all day. I think he went back to base earlier."

"I know." Joseph said with blink less eyes.

"Then why don't you try him there, or on his cellphone?" Hank suggested. The more Joseph stood there starring the more awkward Hank felt.

"I hadn't thought of that." Joseph said. Yet he still stood there in the doorway.

"Okay then." Said Hank." I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." Then Hank shut the door and went back into his home." That boy ain't right." He muttered shaking his head. He returned to his living room where his wife and dog were sitting as well.

"Who was that honey?" asked Peggy, her eyes on the tv.

"Joseph." Hank sat back down in his seat." Wondering where Bobby is."

"Bobby?!" Peggy suddenly shrieked."Where is Bobby? I haven't seen him all day, do you think he'll be back for dinner?"

"Now, now Peg it's nothing to get worked up about. He's probably just spending the night at the base."

"How can you be so sure?" She jumped out of her seat." Did you see him, did you speak to him? How do you know?!"

"Easy Peg." Hank said calming her down." How bout we call Bill and see if he knows-" Without another word Peggy marched out of the living room and into the kitchen. She quickly dialed Bill's number and waited.

"Come on, Come on pick up!" she hollered at the phone.

"Hello." Bill said into the phone.

"Bill, have you seen Bobby today?"

"Peggy?" he asked surprised." IS this you, calling me?" He sniffled.

"Yes Bill." She sighed." Have you seen Bobby at all today?"

"Uh Yes. I saw him at the base earlier today with his Lieutenant." Peggy was relieved to hear her son was alright however she didn't like hearing he was with Sonya, talking to Bill ontop of all this made it worse." Peggy can I ask you something?"

"Goodbye Bill." She said quickly and went to hand up the phone. Bill was cut off as Peggy hung up the phone and returned to the living room.

"Well did he know?" Hank asked.

"He's at the base." She said with a sigh.

"See I told you he was alright." Hank said, concluding the matter.

Meanwhile Joseph had returned to his own home next door.

"Hey Mom." He said entering the kitchen, undoing his belt and laying it on the table.

"Joseph Gribble get that off the table." Nancy scolded. Joseph sighed and took his belt and hung it on the wall." Dinner's in the fridge." Joseph retrieved it from the fridge and sat down.

"Wherhdnr Djniad?" He asked chewing his food.

"Chew your food honey." Joseph swallowed the whole thing and spoke again.

"Where's Dad?" He asked clearly now.

"Down in his office." His mother told.

And there Dale was in his orange 'Dale's Dead Bug' robe, slippers and trademark hat. He clicked away at the computer with one hand while he held a cigarette in the other. All was silent one second but the sound of the phone ringing broke it.

"For reasons of safety and security this conversation may be recorded." Dale said as quickly as lightning as he clicked a button to record the conversation."Gribble residence, Dale Gribble speaking." He said normal.

"Mr. Gribble." Said a voice on the other end of the phone." I noticed your ad in the yellow pages and was hoping to hire you." Dale was almost ready to jump out of his seat, neither his Exterminator job or his bounty hunter job had much business lately.

"For Dale's Dead Bug say 'One', for Dale's Bounty Hunting service say 'Two'." He smiled as he waited for an answer. The other end of the phone was silent for several seconds.

"One." The answer finally came.

"Now what do you need Dale's Dead Bug to exterminate?" Dale kicked his feet onto the desk he was so happy.

"Oh I have a small infestation. And was wondering if you could handle it for me."

"Hmh, let me check." Said Dale. He turned to a blank calendar and began flipping through the pages." Let's see assassination, kidnapping, assassination, assassination." He muttered as he flipped the pages." I have an opening Thursday afternoon, I-"

"No, tomorrow morning at Eight!" The client commanded.

"Tomorrow morning." Dale said scratching his neck." That's pretty early, I-I"

"Please . This infestation is bad and I would like it gone as soon as possible." Dale puffed at his cigarette nervously by his client's voice, a demanding request." Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes." Dale nearly coughed.

"Good." And with that the client gave Dale the address and hung up the phone. Despite the oddity of the conversation and the client Dale couldn't help but jump up and dance for joy.

"Wingo!" he hollered as he jumped back and forth around the room.

So the next morning Dale was up bright and early, loading his truck with all the essentials he'd need to kill pretty much anything alive. His friends were nearby in the alley.

"Hey there Dale." Greeted Hank." Care for a cup of coffee?"

"Sorry chumps but the big D's on duty now, can't afford any distractions." Then without another word Dale jumped into his van and drove off down the road.

"Huh. Dale seemed pretty chipper just now." Hank said.

"Dang old tell you what man dang ol' Dale only happy man when he zap, shot, trap, dang ol KILL something man." Boomhauer told. His friends nodded their agreement.

At the same time Dale left his home Joseph was leaving as well, heading into work. He entered into the office to find Stryker flipping through his newspaper, jolting towards Joseph when he walked into the room.

"Any word from that friend of yours?" he asked.

"Everyone's said he went back to the base."

"I know that." Stryker grumbled." We were both there remember?!" Joseph blinked silently for a few seconds.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"But nobodies seen him since?" Joseph nodded and Stryker said back with a sigh. It had only been a day so he didn't expect much but he expected more than what Joseph had given him. He decided for now he'd push it out of his mind and focus on other task." C'mon, let's go."

"Where?" Joseph asked as he just sat down.

"Hospital to visit Kabal." Stryker led the way and Joseph followed. Then the two drove off to the hospital but they were in for quite a surprise when they got there.

"What?!" Stryker said to the nurse confused." What do you mean he's gone?!"

"Mr. Kabal checked himself out a few weeks ago." She told." On September 20th."

"The 20th?" Stryker said confused." But he was only hospitalized on the 19th."

"Maybe you've got the wrong person." Joseph jumped in." This is Kabal, spelt C-A-B-L-E"

"No, No." Stryker jumped in." That's not it." He stood between Joseph and the nurse." Miss do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"He left no records or any indication." Stryker grinded his teeth together but knew there was nothing else he could do." If that'll be all gentlemen." And with that the nurse left them and Stryker turned with a sour look on his face to Joseph.

"You got something in your teeth, dude."Joseph almost poked him.

"How did you not know your superior's name?" Stryker asked.

"I know his name it's Cable."

"Kabal! K-A-B-A-L!" Stryker fumed. Joseph looked at him indifferently." Oh the hell with it, let's get out of here." He led the way to the door once more and Joseph followed him out.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the two officers of the law. On their routine patrol all they encountered were several young boys spray-painting the bridge, and the second they rolled up the perps scattered like flies. What they wrote was interesting, although they didn't get to finish it. Completed it most likely would have said 'Forget the Police', though it less kinder words.

So when their shift ended Joseph returned to his home on Rainy Street. He exited his car and walked through his driveway. Behind him he could hear Hank and the others talking, thought if he looked he'd noticed they were down one member at that moment.

He continued inside to find that all the lights were off and it was completely dark. Joseph however took no notice of this and simply turned off the lights.

"Mom!" he called into the house. No answer." Mom! Dad!" No answer from either. Joseph made his way around the house, looking for either of his parents but he found no sign of either. That was until he went into the kitchen, there he found a note.

In his mother's handwriting it read

"Joseph had to work late at the station. Dinner is in the fridge for you and your father."

That at least explained where his mother was but his father was still missing. The only place he could think his father would be was down in the basement, his office. So Joseph left the kitchen and made his way down there. He found nothing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however ordinary it can be with Dale.

So he made his way back upstairs and that's where he found it. On the table in the living room were two sheets of paper. The wind blew in from the window and tossed the two pieces of paper into the air before they landed onto the floor. Joseph went to go pick them up and that's when his eyes bugged open in surprise.

In cut out pieces of paper it read

"We have your father"

And the other piece of paper was a picture of Dale surrounded and with several guns pointed at his head.


	17. The World Beyond

**The World Beyond**

Bobby didn't totally understand what had happened. But he knew for sure he wasn't where he should be. He was in the Special Forces base one second and now he was in the middle of the woods, face deep in the dirt. Looking around he saw deep wooded jungle with no signs of Jax or Sonya.

It seemed clear to Bobby the first thing he should do was look for them. He himself was ready to panic. So he stood up and began wandering through the woods to try and find his comrades or anyone. This place didn't look very much like the woods and forests back in Arlen. But the truth would surely surprise him.

After some time of wandering around in the woods much to his relief Bobby came upon a familiar face. He heard grunting and groaning in the ridge below him. There was a spaceship crashed into the dirt with smoke shooting out from it. There were two legs poking out and kicking back and forth in the air.

"How on Earth did that happen?!" echoed a voice from inside the ship.

"Hold on. I'll help you." Said Bobby as he came up from behind him.

"Thank you!" The young man grabbed the two legs and began tugging."Easy! Ea-OH!" Bobby gave one hard tug and yanked the legs free. Then Fox McCloud came flying out from the ship and on top of Bobby, both of them crashed onto the ground." Bobby!" Fox exclaimed. Bobby looked up to see Fox upside down right in front of him.

"Fox!" The two rolled off each other and stood up." What are you doing here, what happened?!"

"I don't know." Fox replied as he put his hands on Bobby's shoulders." But I don't think your machine worked. I don't think it sent me home." He scanned the surrounding area.

"What? How can you know that? How can you be sure?"

"I'm not." He shook his head." But it wouldn't surprise me if what initially brought me to your happened again to bring me to another one."

"Are you saying we're on another planet?" Bobby now turned and scanned their surroundings himself." Is this what a new world looks like?" It surprised him, he expected another planet to look unlike anything he'd ever seen before. But the trees and plants here looked like the ones back at home.

"Don't look so down. I've seen dozens of new worlds Bobby, what could possibly be different about this one?" Just then Fox's ears twitched and he turned his head slightly, his eyes scanning the bushes around them.

"What is it?" Bobby asked concerned.

"We're not alone." Fox told. Bobby looked around startled." Calm yourself." He looked around some more." There's between three to five. They'll attack together and try to separate us." Everything was silent now." Here they come." Fox whispered.

Then just as he predicted a man jumped out of the bushes and ran towards them. In his hands was a knife and a kind of club, his voice echoed around as a screeching war cry. He came forward and swung his club down, dividing the two as Fox told. Fox pushed Bobby out of the way but only managed to knocked him into another one.

Bobby couldn't see the man who had grabbed him but he could tell he was big just by the bear hug he was caught in. Fox to was grabbed from behind but he reacted much quicker than Bobby. In one quick move Fox ducked under his enemies grip, grabbed his arm and swung him into the dirt. After that Fox looked up to see another enemy standing a few feet from him. He wore orange cloths and had bright blonde hair. Fox reached to his belt for his gun.

But then another newcomer jumped out only he looked much different from anyone else around. He looked like a human except for red flaming eyes, sharp teeth protruding from his mouth, and two long blades shooting out of his forearm. His appearance seemed to startle everyone. Fox turned his attention from the boy before him and to the monster coming towards them all. He swiftly pulled out his pistol and fired two shots. The first caught the monster in the shoulder, the second in the chest brining him down.

The crack of the gun startled the attackers and they backed off in fright. After firing at the monster Fox turned to the boy before him. The boy saw the weapon then looked to Fox. He raised his hands.

"Peace." He said in perfect English. Fox pointed to Bobby. The boy nodded to his comrades who allowed Bobby to rejoin Fox. The boy then encouraged all his followers to stand down with a nod of his head. There were four of them in all." Peace." He said again. Once all the attackers were facing in front of them Fox lowered his weapon." Peace." He said a third time his hands still up, his comrades did the same.

"Peace." Fox said and put his weapon away, though he put it where it was still easy to grab. Silence overtook them as the attackers looked the duo over.

"Where are we?" Bobby asked breaking the silence.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde boy introduced touching his hands to his chest." I am a ninja of the Leaf Village." He took a step forward." We'll take you to a safe place." Bobby and Fox looked to each other concerned." Safe place." He said again.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"You've helped us." He pointed to the monster Fox had shot." We thought you were with them. But however strange you are clearly you are not with them."

"No." Fox shook his head." We are not."

"Will you come with us?"

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"Back to our village." Naruto told." It's safe there, the monster haven't breached our walls yet." Bobby now suddenly remembered there were others who came to this world with him.

"There are others out here!" He shot up." Other people like us."

"If they are not involved with these creatures-"

"They are not! There are two of them a guy and a girl-"

"I will spread the word." Naruto turned and pointed to one of his comrades." Neji." He pointed to a tall boy with long brown hair and white robes." Go, spread the word." Neji nodded and headed off." Will you come back with us to our home?" He asked taking a step closer to Fox and Bobby.

"We have nowhere else to go." Fox said. He looked solemnly over to his spaceship. Once again he would be separated from his ship, but his life was worth more to him. He turned to Bobby and nodded. And Bobby agreed as well, he feared for his life especially in a strange place he didn't understand. He'd take whatever help he could. He nodded his agreement to Fox.

So with that settled Fox and Bobby followed Naruto and his comrades back to their home. There were three of them now, besides Naruto there was Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Choji was the one who had grabbed Bobby and Shikamaru was the first to attack. Bobby stayed close to Fox afraid of another attack but their seemed to be no interest in attacking them. Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and began smoking and Choji offered some of his potato chips to Bobby. But he was too nervous to accept.

Bobby walked silently the whole time but Fox made some small conversation with Naruto. They talked mostly of where the other came from, but these primitives could understand nothing beyond the sky. This talk went on until they reached the village.

"There." Naruto pointed from the hilltop.

Their village looked like any regular town but was surrounded by a wall. Looking from afar it didn't seem to impressive but up close was much different. The walls stood more than one hundred feet high and according to the natives was more than 100 years old.

The Guard at the top of the wall shouted a call as they approached to which Naruto replied, revealing their identity. A moment later the gates opened and they were allowed passage. Once inside Bobby found the village full of hustle, bustle and assorted commotion. He imagined not even New York City could be this busy.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Naruto opened his arms revealing his home to his new friends. Any interest in the area was suddenly turned to the hollers and sight of a growing crowd.

"What's all that about?" asked Fox.

"Another scouting party has returned." Told Shikamaru." Most likely they've caught something."

"What do you do with them?" asked Fox.

"Burn them, hand them, whatever the Hokage decides." Shikamaru told. Fox cringed at the barbarity. Bobby suddenly remembered now that Jax and Sonya were still lost, what if they were picked up by one of these groups and killed? He wouldn't let that happen.

"That could be my friends!" Bobby hollered. Then without another word he raced off towards the cry. The others quickly followed after him.

As it turned out Bobby was right. There was Sonya and Jax covered in dirt and mud from their own adventures in the woods. Now they'd been caught and were standing on a block with ropes being tied around their necks as the people of the village crowed and called happily. In their current situation both Sonya and Jax maintained their military bearing with a stone cold face.

"No!" Bobby shouted. Maybe he didn't think his call would have been noticed but it was, by everyone in the crowd. Bobby immediately remembered his predicament and began backing up as the villagers advanced on him.

"Stand down!" Naruto commanded as he stepped up and stood between Bobby and his people. And as if they were listening to a commander they stood down immediately. Naruto immediately turned to the villager with the ropes." Kiba! Release them."

"What?!" the ninja named Kiba replied." Why-"

"Go on and do as I tell you." Naruto said. Kiba grunted his displeasure but did as he was told. Naruto turned and was approached by Neji.

"I told him your orders and yet he still wouldn't listen." He told." He was proud of his catch."

"Let him still be proud." Naruto now stood up on a small pedestal over his fellow villagers." These people are not our enemies. They are not linked with the devils that plague our land." As he spoke Jax and Sonya were released and rejoin Bobby.

Despite the situation Jax managed a smile. He glanced from Naruto then to Bobby.

"Looks like you've been making new friends." He smirked." Good job kid." He patted Bobby on the shoulder with a metal hand that made Bobby jump. Sonya was silent and grimaced as she looked around, a few seconds ago she was registered to die she would take longer to adapt.

Just then at that moment the villagers began to part and a man made his way through the crowd. He was a tall man in a long white robe and hat with a strange marking on the tip. The man himself had his face mostly covered except for left side of his face.

"Lord Hokage." Naruto addressed him as he approached. The Hokage turned his eyes onto Bobby and the others.

"Who are they? They are not of our people."

"No." Naruto nodded." They are strangers-"

"We cannot afford strangers now above all times. We cannot afford to waste food or housing. Not when our lands are plagued by the devils with bladed hands."

"Bladed hands?" Jax muttered aloud.

"They must go." The Hokage said. Naruto went to speak but Jax stepped up.

"Sir." He said with a raised hand as he advanced, but he advanced slowly and in a non-threatening manner." In my home we are also under attack from the same monsters you have here. I have fought them for years, I know their ways. There is much we can offer each other." The Hokage looked him over.

"If you are a warrior where is your mark?" With one swift motion Jax ripped his shirt to reveal his metal arms.

"THESE!" He roared showing them to all around." Are my marks!" All went silent as the simple people gazed at the man who's arms shined like the sun.

"They are warriors!" Naruto said aloud." And they shall break bread with my warriors in my home." And that seemed to have closed the matter as the Hokage nodded his head and walked away.

The village camps were divided into small sections where each war leader and his warriors stayed with their women, children, pets and so on.

Bobby, Jax, Sonya and Fox were made honored guest at Naruto's table of warriors. And at his table were more than 100 people with the most honored and trustworthy sitting close besides him. Whether they were strong warriors, wise, or loyal friends at Naruto's table they were all three, even women sat equal to men. The table was set with colorful kinds of fruits and vegetable all across the table, some of which Bobby didn't even know. Roast meats along with cold water, goat's milk or ale of any choosing.

The simple villagers were awed by Jax's metal arms. Great warriors like Kiba and Neji questioned it and how it was possible. Jax with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand was more than happy to indulge them, even if they could hardly understand it.

Sonya was stuck between Choji and Shikamaru, her grimace pouting between the two's smiles.

Fox and Naruto spent most of the time talking together. Bobby did not mean to ease drop but since he sat on the other side of Naruto he couldn't help it. Bobby himself sat next to Naruto's woman Sakura Haruno, a warrior just like he was. But she must have felt his discomfort and left him be.

Bobby learned that Naruto was the youngest of any war chief, as were those at the table. In turn Fox told them about himself, which most of the villagers were eager to learn. 'How could a man look like an animal?' they asked. But Naruto asked another questioned, one that interested him more. He asked about Fox, the tool the 'cracked loud as thunder'. Fox tried to put it as simply as he could.

Bobby was silent the whole time and hardly ate. And once Naruto had finished with Fox he turned in the other direction and spoke to Bobby, by cue of Sakura.

"You haven't spoken all evening." He said to him." Are you alright?"

"Yes." Bobby said weakly nodding his head.

"Do you not like the food?"

"No. It's fine." Naruto observed Bobby carefully before speaking again.

"You are a fighter?" He asked.

"I'm a soldier." Bobby said.

"Soldier." Naruto said slowly as he tried to both speak and understand the word.

"Warrior." Bobby corrected, changing to a word they'd understand.

"How many men have you killed?" Kiba asked across the table. Bobby froze up as he remembered back a few months to Afghanistan, where he killed three men. "How many?" he asked again.

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Sonya spoke for him. She remembered what Bobby did to save her and now she saw he was uncomfortable with having to remember it.

"Warriors in your home to not kill?" Neji asked. Sonya positioned herself to answer but by the look on her face what she had to say wasn't something nice.

"Not unless we don't have to." Jax spoke up. He waved his hand to Sonya, signaling her to calm down.

"It is a badge of honor here." Told Sakura." The more warriors you kill, the more respected you are. Each day in battle Naruto has lead us."

"And each time he has faced the same enemy." Said Kiba." Three days in a row, three battles." Everyone at the table jumped up and added their own to the conversation. They told of Naruto and this great rival as if they were David versus Goliath, as if the battle had only taken place between these two. Everyone spoke on the subject except Naruto himself.

"Who is this guy?" Bobby asked leaning over to Naruto.

As it turned out the leader they spoke of was none other than Ermac. He was charged by the Emperor to lead his armies and take over this realhm. Not only tarkatans and other hideous creatures but there were not only monsters in Shao Khan's army but men as well. Warriors from the Lin Kuei.

The son of the Grandmaster Sektor. The Lin Kuei's greatest warrior a giant of a man named Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero's younger brother Tundra and his friend Smoke. Cyrax had once been apart of the Lin Kuei and was one of the first to be turned into a machine, however there were unforeseen complications and the robot defected. The Lin Kuei is still trying to work out that problem.

The monster Ermac had served as enforcer of Outworld for thousands of years and in all that time he knew no defeat, no equal, no mercy. That was until now. Each day he led the army into battle he had met the same foe each time, and each time that foe had fought him to a draw. It was a simple concept yet to confusing for the him to comprehend.

Ermac stood on a boulder overlooking the village below, ablaze with lights. He was so concerned with that he wasn't aware someone had walked up behind him. Ermac looked back and saw Reptile, who was about the closest thing Ermac had to a friend. Though they could hardly speak to each other because of Ermac's strange speech and Reptile's broken English but this didn't seem to bother either of them.

"What do you see?" Reptile hissed as he stood next to Ermac.

"We see flames." He replied." And people, all down there." He pointed down to the village.

"When do we attack next?"

"Tomorrow." Ermac told.


	18. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Joseph was never known for his great intelligence, and when he saw the picture of his father in trouble he panicked. He panicked and ran outside, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Though he himself could have done nothing seeing as how he had no idea who took his father, where they were keeping him or why they did it.

So he ran across the street and to the home of the Hill's. Hank handled the situation as any rational person would have seeing as how Joseph forgot he was the Police. And in no time at all the Police arrived on Rainy Street, the first responder was none other than Stryker. He was off duty for the night but when he heard the call that there was trouble at his partner's house he put on his badge and drove over as fast as he could. He started by asking Joseph what had happened only to learn exactly what Joseph had. Next he went to Dale's friends Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer. The trio knew even less.

Nancy returned from work as well, so Stryker took her and her son aside to try and get a full grasp of the situation. But still even then they knew nothing more than the picture and paper allowed.

And all this sudden drama got Nancy all worked up and finally she broke down crying. So Stryker's interview was cut short as Nancy was taken inside by Peggy. That's when Stryker took Joseph aside.

"Don't worry about all this Joseph." He said." We're going to find your father. We've given the picture to forensics, if there's anything on it they'll find it." Joseph nodded half-heartily." Is there anything you know, about who might have taken him?" Joseph shook his head." When was the last time you saw him?"

"This morning." Joseph told. Even to Stryker that didn't seem out of the ordinary.

"He was going to work." Spoke up Bill. Stryker and Joseph turned to face Bill in his blue robes and slippers. The Army Sergeant walked towards the two police officers with Boomhauer." He was up early, earlier than usual."

"Yea dang ol man, Dale in a real good mood, had some dang ol' extermination job." Added Boomhauer.

"Did he say where he was going?" asked Stryker to them.

"No." Bill shook his head." But he records some conversation on his phone, maybe there's something there." Stryker and Joseph jolted up and quickly went into the basement. There they found Dale's 'Office' filled with poisons, guns, cigarettes and his show turtles. And sitting on the desk next to the phone was a recorder.

"Here goes nothing." Said Stryker as he clicked the button. And then the recording began, and there were dozens of conversations on there. Talks with Hank about being late in the alley, conversations with Bill about Beer and Pretzel combinations, there was even one call to himself. The recorder went on for hours as the two police were stuck listening to these but finally it happened.

"Hello Mr. Gribble." Said a unfamiliar voice in the conversation.

"Who is that?" asked Stryker.

"I don't know." Joseph replied. It didn't sound like any of his father's friends.

"I have a small infestation. I was wondering if you could handle it for me?" the conversation continued.

"This must be it!" Joseph sprang up.

"I'm located at 33 Applebe Street." The client said. The next few seconds of the conversation Dale accepted and then ended. There was nothing more after that.

"Applebe Street." Said Joseph." I know where that is." Stryker raised an eyebrow at him, he should know where it is since it was only a few blocks away." Let's go!" He said as he bounded up the stairs. Stryker followed after him and soon the two drove off with their sirens wailing. Hank, Bill and Boomhauer watched them pull out of the alley as they left.

Only a few lefts and a right they arrived on Applebe Street and it wasn't long before they found Dale's big white truck parked on the side of the road. The two quickly pulled over and began their investigation.

Together they approached the car from opposites sides, then pulled the driver and passenger's doors open shining their flashlights and pistols into the van. They found nothing but Dale's extermination equipment. So then they turned their sights on the next best clue, the house just behind them.

Joseph led the way with Stryker following him. They stood on opposite sides of the front door and then Stryker knocked.

"Arlen Police open up." He announced. But there was no answer." Police, open up." Joseph took the initiative now and kicked open the door.

"POLICE!" he yelled as he advanced into the room.

"Joseph, NO!" Stryker tried to stop him but he was to late as Joseph had already disappeared into the home. So Stryker followed after him. He found Joseph in the living room." We can't go in here, we're breaking the-"He paused as he stood next to Joseph to find a gruesome sight.

A family lived in this house. A man and his wife, their three children. They used to live in this house. Stryker suddenly forgot about this breaking and entering and looked on in horror at what they saw. Joseph could only think about where his father was and if he was responsible for this. His father killed just about everything that lived and breathed but never a person.

Just then the phone rang and brought them both back to reality. They looked into the kitchen to the ringing phone. Joseph felt strange. He didn't live here, he didn't belong here but he felt somehow this call was for him. He began making his way towards it.

"Joseph No-" But Joseph defied Stryker once again and answered the phone.

"Hello." He said meekly into it.

"Hello Joseph." A strange voice said on the other end. Joseph recognized the voice as the one on the recorder, the one his father had spoken to.

"Where is my father?" Joseph said quickly.

"Your father is fine." He answered as if he was expecting the question. Joseph opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off." Here he is just so you know." The line went dead and then Joseph heard his father's voice.

"Joseph." Dale panted.

"Dad." Joseph almost exclaimed." Where are you what's going on?"

"I don't know,I-I think it's the government. I think they've black bagged me. Call Octavio- No, call Hank. Joseph! JOSE-" A commotion was heard and Dale went suddenly silent.

"Dad!" Joseph yelled.

"Quite the character your father." The original voice said.

"What do you want?"

"You've made quite the commotion by calling your fellow officers. Call them off, tell them your father was returned and that it was a simple misunderstanding. We'll get in touch with you after that."

"And if I don't?" Joseph said trying to act tough. But the answer was obvious.

"It won't be in your father's best interest." Said the voice. Then the line went dead. Joseph gripped the phone and starred at it as if he was crushing it in his hand. Then with one great swing he slammed it down.

"Who was that?!" Stryker demanded." What did they want?" Joseph was silent and bit his lip nervously. The deal for his father's life required him to call off the police, all the police. And for his father's life he would do it.

"That was my Dad." He told." He's back home, it was all a stunt." Despite his best at trying to lie his voice betrayed him.

"No, no who was that!"

"Call everyone off." Joseph managed to say." Let's look into this instead." He pointed to the murder in the next room. Stryker moved in to try and grab Joseph but the young man turned and walked away. He walked out of the house and to his Dad's truck. The keys were still in the ignition so he started it and drove it back home.

Meanwhile on the edge of town was the base of the Black Dragon.

Kabal just hung up the phone after finishing his conversation with Joseph. He turned away from it now to see Jarek, Kobra and Kira with their prisoner Dale Gribble who was bound and blinded.

"Take him back to the holding cell." Kabal pointed to Dale. Kobra pulled Dale to his feet and did just that.

"What did the kid say?" asked Jarek. The Leader of the Black Dragon led the way into the next room with Jarek following behind him.

"I told him to call all the Police off. I believed he got the message. We just-" He walked into the next room but the second he did his legs suddenly flew out from under him and he fell onto his back.

When he looked up again he felt something pressed against his throat. Looking at it, it was some kind of pole and holding it was a woman in a revealing green outfit. Looking over Jarek had been knocked to the ground and disarmed by her as well, the woman stepping on his back.

"I told you we'd be checking in." said a familiar voice. Kabal tilted his head around to see Princess Kitana sitting in his chair with her legs crossed and hands rested on one knee. " This is my bodyguard Jade." She stood up and walked over to him. Kabal kept his eyes open for any other attackers about." Now that we're all caught up, What progress have you made in capturing Earthrealm?" She motioned for Kabal to stand up.

"I-" Kabal began but was quickly struck on the head by Jade.

"Address the Princess properly." She said.

"Princess." Kabal began." I am –" They suddenly stopped as the clip-clopping sound of heels against the floor was heard. Looking to the door everyone saw Kobra and Kira stumbling in. Pushing them along was a woman dressed much more revealing that either Kitana or Jade but in all red.

"Sister." Said a girl who looked just like Kitana except for the purple cloths and shorter hair." Lookie what we found."

Kitana rolled her eyes and sighed." This is my sister Mileena." She pointed out to Kabal." And her bodyguard Skarlet." Mileena was always jealous of her sister and more so now that ever since she'd earned such great favor with their father. So when she heard her sister was preparing to go to Earthrealm once more Mileena wasted no time in inviting herself on the mission.

Kabal looked the four over briefly. Looking at them it appeared the pairs were plausible seeing as how similar the Princess and her guard dressed.

"Sister." Mileena spoke up." Look what we found." She raised her arm and showed the prisoner Dale Gribble in her hands.

"What is that?" Kitana asked curiously.

"A new play-toy." Mileena hissed in Dale's ear which caused him to squirm. He wiggled like a worm in her arms until she let him go, causing him to fall onto the floor. Mileena found that delightful and busted into a cackling laughter, her bodyguard Skarlet stayed silent as the grave.

"And what pray-tell do you plan to do with this?" Kitana asked to Kabal as she walked over and stood over Dale. She stood over him and poked his stomach with her heel.

"Don't touch it my lady." Spoke up Jade." You don't know where it's been."

"That my dear Princess." Kabal said as he advanced on Kitana but was stopped by Jade once more." Is my ticket to taking down the law in this little town."

"Do tell."

"I have no armies or countless bodyguard as you appear to." Kabal grumbled." I have only the people in this room." He motioned to those around him." To win I'll have to use this." He pointed to his head, indicating his brain. Kitana slowly turned around and faced him, taking in everything he said.

"Then let's hope it works well for you." She said." Or else this thing." She pointed at his forehead won't be there for long." Then quick as a flash she pulled a sharp metal fan out and used it as a barrier between the two of them. Then she turned and fanned herself with it." That'll be all Jade." And as her mistress instructed Jade left and followed after her.

"Come Skarlet." Mileena said to her bodyguard. Skarlet took her knifes away from Kobra and Kira and then followed Mileena out. But before they left Mileena gave Dale on sharp kick to his side. Nobody said a work until her cackiling laughter stopped echoing down the hall.

Once again Outworld had reared it's ugly head and entered into the Black Dragon's Affairs.


	19. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers **

Bobby didn't know what to make of this new world. Movies and Videogames taught him that other worlds have aliens with three heads and tentacles and were able to travel all across space. But here he felt as if he was living in the 1700's.

The people of this world were primitive and lived mostly off the land. But the land as were it's people strange. They possessed the ability to control different forms of nature, which according o their myths and legends came from a woman who once ate a supernatural fruit.

But still despite this place and their simple ways Bobby and his friends were still treated as honor guests by the war chief Naruto Uzumkai. For the evening he set them all up in the most comfortable tents he could find, the best he could spare on such short notice. But no one complained at least out loud.

Bobby began walking around the camp for his friends. Jax was sitting with Neji, Kiba and others in aruto's war party. Sonya was most likely still sleeping while Fox was out on patrol with Naruto.

Fox and Naruto spent much time together talking about themselves, where they came from and their respective adventures. As in turned out they had much in common from their beginnings to their present, though their futures were different. Naruto wanted peace and safety for his people more than anything and the desired to do that by becoming the Hokage, Leader of the Leaf Village. Fox just wanted a simple life to be married have children a small house, that was good enough for him.

The morning was calm and Bobby awoke to find Naruto's camp surprisingly calm. Most sat in small circles chatting in the morning air. Looking to his left Bobby saw he was not alone as Naruto's wife Sakura was up.

"Morning." She said to Bobby once she saw him. He gave a silent but respectful nod to her. She turned to look at him fully, then she walked over and stood next to him." You were very silent last night." Bobby turned and faced her." Does something trouble you?"

"This is very….strange to me." Bobby said slowly.

"Strange? How so?" Bobby looked around at the simple people of the village sitting around with no tv, no cellphones, eating something they've just killed and their not grilling it their roasting it on a stick.

Bobby was silent as he tried to find a way to say what he was thinking without being rude." It's very… primitive." He finally said.

"Primitive." She repeated." What does that mean primitive?"

"Simple." He said hoping she understood that.

"It is not like this where you are from?"

"No it's different."

"Different how. Where do you live?"

"A place called Arlen Texas."

"Is that your village?"

"Well yes, it's very big village. Part of an even bigger one."

"What else is different?" asked Shikamaru as he walked over to them, having overheard the conversation.

"Well um.. we don't buy things by trading we have money. There are streets filled with cars and buildings as tall as trees." As he spoke more and more people began to leave what they were doing to crowd around him and listen.

Fox and Naruto had returned from their patrol to see the crowd of people sitting around Bobby like wide-eyed children. Sonya was also nearby and rolled her eyes at the scene.

Just then the banging of a drum roared all around the village, breaking everyone from the story. They all looked to the sky as if it was falling.

"What is that?" asked Bobby." What does it mean?"

"Trouble." Naruto said. He turned and looked to the wall closeby." Neji what do you see?" Neji turned out and looked on the wall, there infront of them was a horde of enemies the largest force they'd ever seen.

"Enemy advance!" He roared back into the village." Battle stations! To arms!" And with that cry everyone jumped to their feet and began arming themselves.

"Stay here." Naruto commanded to his guests." And keep out of sight." He jumped up and onto the wall to join Neji and see this sight for himself.

Bobby did as he was told but when he turned around he saw Jax, Sonya and even Fox arming themselves for battle.

"What are you guys doing?" Bobby asked confused.

"Getting prepared." Sonya said as she slid a knife into her belt." You should to, we don't know what's out there."

"No, no!" Bobby flailed his arms. "We were told to-"

"I'm telling you to suit up Corporal and prepare for battle." Bobby gulped down hard as Sonya continued to arm herself.

"Hey!" growled Kiba as he walked over to them." You cannot take those weapons, they are for warriors only."

"We are warriors." Said Sonya.

"Not our warriors." Kiba slammed his hand onto his chest. The commotion now began to bring a small crowd around them.

"What is the trouble here?" asked Naruto pushing his way into the center.

"They think they can fight alongside us." Kiba pointed to the group of Bobby, Fox, Sonya and Jax. Naruto turned to them with a confused look on his face.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Naruto we-" began Jax but Sonya stepped up instead.

"We've been fighting these things for years." She said." Longer than you've been alive, we know how they operate and how to beat them. You need us." When she was done she was only a few inches from Naruto's face.

"Just to be clear." Bobby piped up." I think we should just sit back and-"

"Give me your hand." Naruto requested turning to Bobby.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Bobby took several cautious steps forward and held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto grabbed Bobby's hand with one of his own and then with a knife in the other cut across his palm.

"Ah what the hell." Bobby cried. Naruto then did the same to his own and then slapped his bleeding hand onto Bobby's. The blood began to mix and fall onto the ground.

"Our blood has mixed together as one." Naruto said." We are now blood brothers, Bobby Hill." He turned and looked to the others. Everyone in Naruto's war party had the same scar that Bobby would soon have on his.

Fox stepped up as well to have the same done to his. With this done it was fair to everyone that the outsiders join the battle with them. Though Jax and Sonya did not participate in their ritual they were still welcomed.

They all stood at the top of the wall and watched as the army of darkness approached. At the head of the group was Ermac with no weapon other than his bare hands.

The hordes charged the village's main gates and slammed on it with their weapons to little avail. A storm of arrows and spears raining down on them from the walls. Neji at once stood up and Bobby saw first-hand the supernatural powers of the people of this world. With a swing of his hands Neji shot a gust of air down, flattening those hit by it or sending them hurling into the air. Other peoples shot fireballs or other forms of nature at their enemies. The others participated as best they could with Jax throwing large rocks off the wall. Fox would save his pistol if the fighting got close-quarters. But Bobby hoped it didn't come to that.

So Bobby made sure to stay out of the way. He wanted no part in this battle and would do anything he could to keep it that way. He was afraid for a variety of different reasons. One was from his own experience .He'd been in firefights and battles back at home and it was always the most frightening experience he'd ever known. But still even above that there was a more important reason.

The battle continued with the evil hordes trying to break the gate open but too little avail due to the reins of weaponry from above. And that got the Commander of Shao Khan's Army very angry. So he marched up to do something about it. Even as his own soldiers ran in fear he walked against the hail of spears and fire flying down at him.

He marched and stood before the village gates, any weapons that tried to strike him missed. Even when they flew inches form his face he did not move.

Ermac stood before the village gates. He swung his arms forward and placed his hands on the massive doors. Then his eyes flashed green and a green blast shot from his hands and easily knocked the doors back and into the air.

Ermac stood as his horde ran past him and invaded the village. He cocked his head up and looked at those on the walls above him.

"The Village is breached!" Naruto called out." Defend the village!" Everyone quickly rushed down and battled on the ground, and Bobby found himself apart of that. The massive clashed occurred in the village itself but mostly outside of it. Now it was just as Bobby feared, a close quarter battle. Now he had no choice but to be apart of it.

A tarkatan turned it's head and noticed Bobby. Then with it's bladed arms ran at him. Bobby was frozen with fear and backed away, tripping over himself and onto the ground. The monster was about jump up and stab him when someone else intervened. Jax blocked the creature's bladed arm with his metal one. Then with his other hand he punched it in the face, knocking it's teeth out and sending it to the ground. Then he turned and helped Bobby to his feet.

"Watch your back here Kid." He said." It's gonna get even crazier than this." Bobby gulped. Jax noticed he was weaponless and sought to change that. On the ground nearby was a club." Here, this should help." He said picking it up and handing it to Bobby. Then Jax turned and ran off.

The battle continued to rage around him. With life and death struggling all around him. But Bobby still wanted no part in any of it still. He didn't think about the long term and instead thought of his own safety here and now. He turned and prepared to run but the second he turned around he bumped into someone.

There was a man only slightly bigger than himself but wearing blue cloths and mask. With both hands he grabbed Bobby by his shoulders, picked him up and slammed him onto the ground. Bobby groaned as the man leaned down and grabbed his throat, his fingers cold to the touch. And it was strange but Bobby felt himself becoming colder the longer the man held him. But Bobby still had the club in his right hand.

With one swing he hit his attacker in the head, forcing him off him. Bobby got onto one knee to his opponent doing the same now bleeding from where he'd been hit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bobby said standing up and dropping the club.

"You will be sorry." His attacker said as he rose up to his full height." I am Tundra of the Lin Kuei. Your head will be my trophy of this battle. FIGHT!" Then without another word Tundra lunged forward and tackled Bobby to the ground. One there he leaned up and punched Bobby in the face, then a second time. Bobby tried to keep his arms up to defend himself but Tundra was to quick and too strong. But Bobby managed to wiggle his lower body out from under him and with one quick kick to the chest sent Tundra onto his back. Bobby scrambled to his feet and tried to run away but Tundra froze the ground causing Bobby to slip and fall.

When Bobby looked back up he saw Tundra jumping into the air and coming down at him. Bobby rolled out of the way just in time before a foot could land on his face. As Bobby jumped to his feet Tundra shot out his hands and shards of ice were shot at him. Bobby tried to duck and dodge but several shards found their mark in his left shoulder.

Then Tundra rushed up and punched Bobby in the stomach, then head-butted him. Bobby stumbled back dazed and fell onto the ground. Looking up he saw Tundra standing over him. In his right hand he formed a sword of pure ice. But before he could swing down with it Bobby grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it into Tundra's face.

The ninja stepped back and dropped his sword but Bobby kept up his attack. Using what Sonya had taught him he kicked Tundra in the knee forcing him to the ground. Bobby picked up the ice sword and held it as he stood over Tundra. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

Bobby could kill the man who had just tried to kill him. But he wouldn't. The reason why he did not want to fight today the reason that stood above all others was that Bobby Hill didn't want to kill anyone. He looked down at this man Tundra who's life was in his hands and even still despite what had happened Bobby could not kill him. He didn't have the right to kill before and he wouldn't do it now. He tossed the ice sword away and looked around.

The battle continued to rage around him with friends and familiar faces fighting and killing. Sonya stuck her knife into one tarkatan before kicking him away. Sub-Zero Tundra's older brother was picking men up and tossing them like rag-dolls. Kiba Inuzuka was the only man able to face him on equal terms. Reptile took Choji to the ground and tried to bit him.

Fox McCloud fired four shots off at Ermac as he held Naruto by the neck in one hand. But then Ermac raised his other hand to the oncoming bullets. Then to everyone's surprise the bullets stopped and fell to the ground.

Fox quickly dropped his gun and went to strike Ermac with a punch. But when he got close enough Ermac just grabbed him by the throat as well. Now Ermac held them both and was crushing the life out of them.

Bobby knew he had to do something. And although he didn't know what he just acted. He turned from Tundra and ran towards his two friends and their attacker. He jumped forward and tackled Ermac into the ground. The monster was so focused on the two in his hands that he hadn't noticed Bobby coming.

But he wasn't down long as with a quick push of green energy Bobby was blasted into the air. Luckily Naruto jumped up and caught him.

"I've got you brother." He said and then they returned to the ground. Ermac rose up himself levitating from his position on the ground to several feet in the air above them.

"What are you?!" Naruto roared.

"We are Ermac. We enforce Order!"

"If you continue you'll destroy everything!"

"The Emperor Shao Khan has commanded we take this place for his rule. We will do as we are told. That is our mission." With that said he raised his hand at them. Fox jumped out of the way and Naruto pushed Bobby aside as the ground below them was ripped up below them.

Fox pulled out his gun and fired three shots. Ermac once again stopped the bullets and with a flick of his fingers forced the gun out of Fox's hands and into his own where he crushed it like it was paper. Fox jumped up and tried to attack Ermac head on once more but once again with a wave of his hand Fox was sent flying off into the air.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. He turned back to Ermac." Let us end this monster!" Ermac said nothing. Then the two charged each other and exchanged a fury of punches. Neither tried to block, they only tried to strike their opponent harder than before. Bobby tried to help and jumped on Ermac's back putting his arms around his face. Naruto was able to punch him twice before he was stopped.

Ermac grabbed Bobby by his arm and tossed him into Naruto. Then Ermac began to levitated before the two, preparing to finish them it seemed.

"But wouldn't you rather have your own mission?" Bobby said aloud.

"We are Shao Khan's enforcer. We must pursue his order."

"But there's another kind of order." Bobby said." Law and Order." Then everything seemed to turn still as Ermac slowly turned his head to Bobby. He slowly stopped levitating and rested his feet on the ground.

"Your words have confused us. Tell us of this order, this law and order?"

"Well um.." Bobby stammered." Law and Order is about right and wrong, helping the innocent against bad people. My friend Joseph does this for a job."

"But how does one decide right and wrong?" Ermac questioned.

"You just know." Said Bobby. But Ermac still seemed confused on the matter. But then something else happened. But their conversation was cut short as Shao Khan's army began to retreat. Beaten and injured they began to retreat. Smoke carried Tundra out on his shoulders while Sub-Zero stayed as long as he could.

Ermac said nothing as he looked both Naruto and Bobby over. He still seemed to be thinking over in his mind the idea of 'Law and Order'. He said nothing but waved his hand where a portal opened up. His retreating army ran through it and were transported back to Outworld. He looked to the army and back to the duo before him once more, still he said nothing.

Then he levitated himself into the air and followed his army. He entered last the only person before him was Sub-zero whose cloths and armor were coated with blood. When he went through the portal closed behind him.

"Victory!" shouted Naruto." We have Victory!" And all the people's on the battlefield cheered at the top of their lungs. Even Jax and Sonya joined in. Ouworld had been beaten once more and another world had been saved.

But Bobby did not join in their cheers. He felt a strange feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't over. This had only just begun, and something worse was coming now.


	20. The Standoff

**The Standoff**

When Joseph returned home his mother was right where he left her, curled up on the couch sobbing. However she was not alone. But it wasn't Peggy or Minh keeping her company it was John Redcorn.

Nancy was crying into his chest while John Redcorn held her. That was the sight Joseph came upon when he walked into the living room. The two quickly propped themselves up when they saw Joseph standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mom." Joseph said half-heartedly." Hey Mr. Redcorn."

"Joseph." Said Nancy wiping her eyes." How did your search go?" Joseph was frozen for a moment.

"We've found some things." Was all Joseph said.

"Good." Nancy nodded her head.

"Joseph." Said John." I heard about Dale and I'm here to help in any way I can."

"Thanks Mr. Redcorn but I don't need any help." Joseph made his way across the living room.

"Joseph." Nancy spoke up stopping him." I called Mr. Redcorn over her because he's an old friend. And he's been a very good friend for many, many years. And given everything that's going on right now I feel you should know the truth about your father." John Redcorn looked at Nancy in astonishment.

"Truth? What truth?" Joseph asked. Nancy took a few moments to collect herself.

"Dale is-" But then suddenly John Redcorn stood in front of Joseph getting his attention.

"Dale is a good man." He said aloud." He's been a good friend to me, a good husband to Nancy and a good father to you." John rested his hand on Joseph's shoulder." And like I said before if there's any way I can help him or you, let me know." Joseph looked at John Redcorn the same way he looked at his mother. But Joseph was a simple boy and didn't think anymore of it.

"Thanks Mr. Redcorn, but I'm going to go bed now."

"Okay." John said. Joseph turned away and John Redcorn's hand slid off his shoulder as he walked away. John watched as his son walked away, the son he had with the woman he loved, the son who was fathered by another man, the son who would never know. But it didn't matter to him, after all this time Joseph was Dale's son and it could never be any other way.

Two days passed and the word spread to all the police to stop looking for Dale. Joseph did not go into work in all that time. He did not hear from Stryker though the older cop tried to get in touch with his partner but to no avail. The boy simply waited, waited to hear from his father's kidnappers.

And soon enough he did. The phone rang that day like it would on any other.

"Hello." Joseph said into it.

"You've called off the police, good." Said the stranger's voice." Everyone is off our trail. That leaves just you and me."

"Where is my father?"

"Your father is safe."

"Let me speak to him!"

"I'll do you one better. Would you like to see him?" Joseph went silent." Would you like to see him?"

"Yes."

"Good. Meet us at the Arlen Gun Club shooting range. Just you, no police, no friends, just you. If we get any hint you're not alone we will kill both you and your father, understand?!"

"Yes."

"Good." Then the line went dead. Joseph wasted no time in rushing out the door, getting into his father's van and driving off. But little did he know that someone was following after him.

Joseph drove to the destination to find it completely empty. There were no other cars around, no people, not even the sound of any wildlife around. He exited the van and began making his way into the building nearby, keeping his eyes and ears alert for anything around him. He walked up and gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

The second he stepped inside all he saw was darkness but all he heard was "Don't move." Glancing over to his right Joseph saw the barrel of a gun looking him right in the face. The next second the door closed behind him and darkness filled the room but then the light went on.

There was the man next to him with a gun, in front of him was a man in a full body suit of metal and lastly there was his father tied to a chair.

"Da-"

"Stop." Kabal commanded raising his hand. Jarek stepped up and stopped Joseph in his tracks, reminding him that he held a weapon." Sit down." Jarek grabbed another chair and brought it over to Joseph and placed it down before Dale. Joseph did as he was instructed and sat down." You've come alone?"

"Yes." Joseph nodded his head. Kabal nodded his head. But just in case he had Kobra and Kira armed and doing rounds around the grounds.

"Let's get down to business." Kabal said." What do you know about the Special Forces Plans?"

"What?" Joseph said confused. Kabal nodded his head and the next thing Joseph knew Jarek jumped over and hit him in the face with the butt of his gun. Joseph crashed onto the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"Again, what do you know of the Special Forces Plans to move against us?"

"I-I don't know anything." Joseph got onto his knees." I don't even know who you guys are." Kabal nodded again so Jarek jumped up and punched Joseph back onto the ground. But they were so concerned with their interrogation of Joseph that they didn't notice Kobra or Kira disappearing on their security cameras. Jarek lunged forward and struck Joseph to the ground once again. But it had become all to clear to Kabal that beating Joseph was no way to get information, he instead turned his attention to Dale.

"I'm growing impatient." He grumbled taking one of his hooked swords from off his back. Joseph looked up and saw as Kabla put one hand on his father's head and aimed his sword at his throat." Tell me everything now or your father dies!"

"I don't know! I don't know anything!" Joseph cried. He held his arms towards Kabal. But the Black Dragon Leader didn't believe Joseph no matter what he said or how loud he cried.

"Enough!" He finally roared silencing Joseph." There's only one way to get the truth out of you!" He raised his sword up and prepared to swing forward to take off Dale's head.

"NO!" Joseph yelled but he was held back by Jarek. Kabal then swung his arm down, but at the same time he did something else rang out in the air.

"FREEZE!" roared man's voice. Everyone stopped and turned to the door where there was none other than Stryker. He was in civilian cloths but had his service pistol in his hands.

Ever since Joseph had reported his father's disappearance as a stunt Stryker had been keep tracking on him, following him wherever he went. And now his search proved true when he found his partner, kidnapped father and the criminals involved.

"You are all under arrest." Stryker began." For kidnapping and murder-" As he spoke Kabal nodded his head to Jarek. The loyal soldier did as he was told and aimed his rifle up and at the police officer. But he only had time to raise it before Stryker shot two rounds sending Jarek to the ground." You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He said as he advanced on Kabal. " You alright Kid?" He asked to Joseph as he walked over him.

"Yea." Joseph growled. He jumped to his feet taking Jarek's gun and aiming it at Kabal, with the full intention of killing him.

"No!" Stryker stopped him." Not like this." Joseph nodded and focused now on getting his father back. Together the two officers now walked closer to Kabal. The Black Dragon Leader dropped his one hooked sword and began backing away from them with his hands in the air.

"You have the right to an attorney." They said together." If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Kabal was now standing right in the doorway and to the two's surprise faster than any normal man Kabal turned and ran. He was fast enough to outrun the bullets fired at him from no more than two feet away.

"After him!" yelled Joseph. The two gave chase into the next room. But then the second they stepped foot in there the room was on fire. Outside Kabal had Molotov cocktails and flung them into the house, engulfing the wood structure in fire. After that Kabal made a hasty retreat.

"Get him!" yelled Stryker. He moved to the window to try and spot Kabal as he ran.

"No!" Joseph said grabbing him." What about my Dad?" Looking back there was Dale still tied to the chair. Stryker looked as if he was confused for a moment but then nodded his head. Then together they returned to Dale. Stryker cut Dale free and Joseph removed his blindfold and gag. The fire beginning to build up and roar around them. In only a matter of seconds the building could come down on them.

"Joseph!" Dale screamed. He turned around to see Stryker standing over him." Ah, the police I knew it! It was them the whole time!"

"Dad we're here to save you."

"Huh?" Dale said confused.

"C'mon Mr. Gribble let's get out of here." Stryker then led the way out as Joseph carried him on his back. They made it out just in time as the building was consumed with fire. Once they were at a safe distance they turned to see the structure burn and fall to the ground.

"Joseph, son you saved me!" Dale hugged his son.

"Dad!" Joseph said suddenly embarrassed in front of his partner. Stryker only stood back and smirked.

But Kabal had escaped. He and his Black Dragon would live to fight another day.


	21. Mortal Kombat

**Mortal Kombat**

Ermac and his army had returned to Outworld. They hadn't even been back for a full five minutes before Shang Tsung took them to see the Emperor, now doubt wanting to preach of the mission's success. However he didn't know the full truth.

The Emperor Shao Khan sat in the middle of the throne room. On his left sat Kitana in a small chair with her bodyguard Jade behind her. And to his right sat Mileena with her bodyguard Skarlet standing behind her. Kitana had one of her fans out and fanned herself while Mileena strummed her fingers against her chair with one leg draped over the armrest.

The doors swung open and Shang Tsung walked in followed by Ermac with the Lin Keui behind him and whatever remained of the army after them.

"Hail Great Emperor!" Shang Tsung said when he stood in the middle of the room before his master and his daughters." I have come with news of our war in the foreign realhm."

"And what news it this?" asked Shao Khan. Shang Tsung stepped aside and looked to Ermac who held all the answers. However the monster was silent.

"Ermac!" He snapped quickly. The monster shook his head looking as if he had awoken from a dream." Your Emperor has asked you a question." Ermac looked at the Emperor but remained silent so Shang Tsung repeated the question." What happened with the war in the foreign realhm?"

"It is over." Ermac replied." We have lost." Silence filled the room as everyone was shocked. Shao Khan flinched in his chair his fingers shooting out from their place on the armrest.

"Lost?" Shao Khan repeated. Shang Tsung chuckled nervously.

"A minor malfunction your majesty." He said." The simple creature." He pointed to Ermac." He does not know what he says or what it means." Shao Khan glared at the Sorcerer." What he means to say is we won."

"No." Ermac spoke aloud. This was highly irregular as Ermac only spoke when spoken to." We faced our enemies in battle and they defeated us. The battle is over." Shang Tsung was to frightened by Shao Khan to even notice Ermac's strange differences.

"Your monster has lost it's bite!" Shao Khan roared." I think I shall reward his failure!" Shao Khan's hand began to glow green with magic.

"But good lord it was not only Ermac who was present. "Shang Tsung said." The Lin Kuei were also there. They have underperformed as well." The Emperor turned from Ermac to the Lin Kuei, now angrier than before.

"And I thought the Lin Kuei were the deadliest warriors of Earthrealm!" They Assassins cringed at the sight of Shao Khan all except Sub-Zero who stood at his massive height unafraid of what might happen next." I will send your bones to your master as a token of his failure." Sub-Zero slowly armed himself with a shard of ice in his right hand behind his back.

"Father No!" Kitana yelled as she stepped up before her father.

"Daughter?! What is the meaning of this?!" He boomed.

"You are tired father, weary of news." She put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him back into his throne." Sit, drink." She snapped her fingers and Jade placed a drink of wine in her hands. She then took it and handed it off to her father, helping him raise the glass to his mouth." This is only a minor setback. There is still so much we can do."

Shao Khan stopped drinking the second she took the glass away from his mouth.

"Speak your mind daughter for I grow impatient."

"There are other ways to take over the realhms father." Kitana explained.

"The Mortal Kombat tournament father!" Mileena said suddenly putting herself into the conversation. The Emperor stroked his chin.

"A marvelous idea daughters." He said standing up and placing a hand on each of their shoulders." See how simple things are when you two get along?" He turned and walked away from them so he did not see Kitana's glares at her smirking sister. Now and always Mileena had always tried to steal the spotlight, today she had succeeded. At that moment Sektor the son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster and leader of the group in Outworld approached Kitana.

"Princess Kitana." He addressed her." Our thanks." Mileena hissed getting his attention." And yours as well Pricess Mileena." Sektor bent the knee before the two Princesses and instructed his followers to do the same. Smoke and Tundra did as commanded but Sub-Zero did not. His eyes were on someone else entirely.

"You are right to thank her Lin Kuei." Shao Khan said." But be warned I will accept no further failure."

"Understood Emperor." Said Sektor. He turned and led his men away.

"Shang Tsung." The Emperor called.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Take your monster to the flesh pits and remake him. Perhaps he could still be of some use." Shao Khan turned and left.

"Yes your majesty." Shang Tsung bowed. He then turned on his heel and led the way and stopped to turn back and see if Ermac was following him. He wasn't he was standing there with that dream-like look on his face." Ermac!" He called rousing his attention." Follow me." The monster turned and followed his creator into the flesh pits.

Soon after he was laid down on the table looking up at the ceiling while Shang Tsung paced back and forth looking for his tools.

"I give him a daughter that's great." He mumbled." I give her a bodyguard that's great. I give him a warrior that can't be beaten that's wonderful. But now that warrior failed." He turned and stood over Ermac." You've gotten me in a lot of trouble today Ermac." He grinded his teeth.

"Why?" Ermac asked curiously.

"Because you failed."

"Failure?" He repeated." Is that not possible?"

"It should have been for you."

"Why?"

"Because I created you! Where are you getting all these questions, what's wrong with you?" Ermac said nothing. He was thinking, thinking about the thing that's been on his mind since he came back to Outworld.

"What is Law and Order?" He asked.

"The only Order you need to know is the Emperor's Order." With one hand he held Ermac's face and with the other he brought a small knife down to his head, ready to start the procedure.

"We asked you a question." He said in a thousand voices." What is Law and Order?!" Shang Tsung did not hesitat and shot a magical blast from his hand and into Ermac's face. It was like an exploding grenade in his face and yet it did not faze him. Ermac's eyes only glowed green and a force picked the Sorceror up and slammed him into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Ermac was a simple creature but he knew this much, he had to leave. So he jumped off the table and made his way down the hall. Soon after he departed Outworld to start his own journey. He would walk across all the realhms in his search of Law and Order.

Elsewhere in the palace was Jade. The loyal bodyguard stood at her post outside of Princess Kitana's bedroom door as she was ordered, her hands behind her back holding her staff. There was no one else around so the sudden sound of clopping against the ground got her attention.

She turned her head to see Kitana's sister Mileena along with her own bodyguard Skarlet walking towards them.

"Hello Jade!" Mileena hissed getting real close to her face.

"G-Good evening Princess." Jade said slowly inching herself away." Wonderful to see you as always." She lied.

"Yes I know." Mileena said with a flash of her hair and a wiggle of her body." We just wanted to drop by and visit big sister." She placed her hand on the large door behind Jade. But the second she did the bodyguard flicked her wrist enlarging her pole and striking the Princess." Ow!" she shrieked holding her hand and stepping away.

"I'm afraid you cannot." Jade said." Princess Kitana has instructed me to guard her door and under no circumstances is anyone allowed in."

"You deny me?! I am the Princess!"

"So is your sister. And I am sworn to obey her ever command." Jade said with a prideful wiggle of her head." Much as Skarlet is to you." She looked at the mute bodyguard.

"Indeed." Mileena said." So if I told Skarlet to rip your head of your shoulders, she would do it." Jade slowly turned her head to face Skarlet. The little woman in red slowly pulling out her knives while Jade gripped her staff tighter. There might have been a confrontation if someone else hadn't intervened. The three women heard the sound of stamping and turned their heads to see none other than Sub-Zero step out of the darkness. His eyes were blue as iceburgs and just as cold. And he cast his gaze upon Jade first." What are you doing here?" Mileena hissed at him. Now he turned and looked over at the Princess who shivered when he looked at her. Then finally Sub-Zero turned his eyes on Skarlet and there they stayed. He gave the Princess and her bodyguard and nod and the Princess took off running while Skarlet slowly walked after her.

Once they left Sub-Zero slowly rotated his head over and looked at Jade. Now she was struck with a fear even greater than before with Mileena and Skarlet. Slowly Sub-Zero made his way over to Jade until he stood right in front of her. Then he stood there silent and unmoving and Jade had no idea what would come next.

Then as quick as a snap Sub-Zero snapped his body downwards so his forehead was resting against her's and his right arm slammed into the door, hovering next to her head. Jade panted as she looked into Sub-Zero's stone cold eyes that never blinked. After a few long seconds Sub-Zero finally moved again. His nose twitched under his mask as he inhaled Jade's scent. He leaned closer putting his head into her hair and sniffed once more, then he went lower into her neck and inhaled once more. Jade stood back the whole time petrified.

Then as quickly as he came Sub-Zero turned and waked away leaving only a petrified Jade behind.

Shao Khan meanwhile made his way to the top of the tallest tower in the palace, a place that reached high above the clouds. For in order to call the Mortal Kombat Tournament he would need divine permission.

"Elder Gods!" He roared to the heaven's." I command the Mortal Kombat Tournament to begin. Bring the warriors of the realhms to my world, so they may defend their homes and lives!"

"You have commanded." Replied a voice in the skies above." And so it shall be." Thunder rumbled above and lightning struck the earth below. Shao Khan could only smile a black smile.

"Now let it be war upon the universe."


	22. Gather for the Tournament

**Gather for the Tournament **

Shao Khan had called 'Mortal Kombat' and the rumble in the skies meant the Elder Gods agreed. Now it was time to gather the warriors for the Tournament, the Gods would see it done.

Just then the skies grew black and thunder rumbled in the skies above. Everyone looked up, the strange storm came out of nowhere with no sign of it's coming. But everyone was even more shocked when they looked up and saw a figure take form in the clouds above.

"Mortals!" called the man in the clouds. Thunder roared in his voice and lightning in his eyes.

"Who is that?" questioned Bobby in confusion. But nobody had any answer.

"Shao Khan has called the Mortal Kombat tournament." The man in the sky continued." He challenges you to face him and his warriors in the fight to save your homeland." A murmur broke out in the ground below amongst the people.

"If there's going to be fighting let them come here." Said Neji." We'll beat them back as we have before." And everyone seemed in agreement at that.

"The Tournament has been called!" Thunder clapped like an earthquake in the sky." Put forth your best warriors!" And his command forced the mortals to listen to him.

Sonya turned to Jax. They didn't belong in this world and they knew that. Outworld and Shao Khan was their true enemy, so undoubtedly they would go. They would live in the house of their enemy and understand them better, they'd partake in the tournament but would get out if things got to heated.

So together Sonya and Jax stepped up. The God in the sky nodded his head, happy to see he was being listened to. Fox McCloud stepped up as well. He was in the same boat and he'd have to find some way to get home. Even Naruto, reluctant to leave his friends walked side by side with Fox. He would leave his friends behind but he too wanted to explore this enemies home world.

"Is this all?" asked the voice in the sky. Sonya turned and looked around and she wasn't surprised to see Bobby missing. She turned around and saw the crowd of people, no doubt he was at the back of it. She left the line of four and pushed her way through the crowd to find Bobby cowering in the corner.

Without a word she bent over, grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him to his feet. Then dragged him back to the line, turning their four into five now. Bobby didn't struggle but he did pout his annoyance. He just wanted to go home. What he didn't realize was if Sonya and Jax left him behind he'd be worse off.

Sonya dragged him up and stood him in line. With her one his left, Fox McCloud on his right, Jax and Naruto on both ends.

"Is this all?" asked the man in the sky. Silence was his answer and the nods of the five in line. So he raised his hand and bolts of lightning shot down from the sky. Five in total, five to carry the kombatants to their destination. One second they were there and the next gone.

Meanwhile in Arlen Texas.

The crisis was over. Dale had been returned home much to the enjoyment of his wife, friends and neighbors. Joseph was happier than all of them. And Stryker just sat back in his police care watching as Dale was surrounded by friends and family alike. He smiled and knowing his duty was done returned to his car and prepared to leave.

Joseph noticed him leaving and quickly left the crowd to go to him.

"Hey, dude where are you going?" He asked poking his head inside the open window on the passenger's side door.

"My duty is done here. I've got to head back to the Station now."

"Thanks." Joseph said." For helping me." Stryker nodded his head.

"That's what partners are for." Stryker replied. Just then a voice over the radio got both their attentions.

"All units be advised, there's some suspicious activity down by the train tracks. Some strange looking figures all-"

"Those could be the guys would abducted by Dad!" Joseph pointed to the radio. In truth it was a longshot but he was still gun-ho and wanted vengeance in one form or another.

"Let's go check it out." Stryker nodded.

"Mom, Dad!" Joseph called as he jumped into the car from the window." I'm going into work!" Then the police car rolled off down the street.

Meanwhile in the lair of the Black Dragon.

Kabal, Kobra and Kira had managed to regroup at their hideaway. Though all of them had seen better days. Kabal sat in his chair, hissing from his mask with his head resting in one hand. Kobra and Kira stood several feet away watching, waiting for him to say something. After a long silence Kobra finally stepped up.

"Um Grand-Grandmaster?" Kabal shifted his head slightly to look at him." W-What'll we do now?" But Kabal had no answer. And then right at that moment to make matters worse as a light flashed in the room. A portal opened and with it came four people, four women.

"Uh No." Kabal groaned as he put his entire hand over his face. Kobra and Kira back away as the two princesses and their bodyguards walked deeper into the room.

"Get in." Kitana pointed to the portal behind her.

"Um." Kobra stammered.

"No time to argue, move." Said Jade as she and Skarlet moved behind Kobra and Kira and pushed them through the portal. Kitana looked over to see Kabal sitting in his seat.

"And you to." She pointed to him. Kabal picked his head up and straightened himself out slightly.

"No." He spoke up.

"No?" Kitana repeated. She knew this a very last minute thing so confusion was understandable but she would not be undermined.

"No." Kabal said again." I'm not going-AH!" He yelled as Mileena appeared behind him. She put both hands on his shoulders and began running forward. Then with all her might she tossed him forward and into the portal.

Then she stood there before her sister.

"What?" she asked with a hiss when she noticed the look on Kitana's face. Kitana rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Jade and Skarlet then jumped into the portal. Mileena skipped and hopped around to Kitana's right.

"You seem tense sister." She hissed in her ear. Kitana snapped her fingers once more, implying she now wanted Mileena to go into the portal.

Little did they know that their stalling would cost them. For outside at that very moment arrive Joseph and Stryker. They had time to change into proper police gear, now armed and dangerous they approached the area mentioned on the radio. They kicked in the door and shouted 'Police' only there was no one in the room. So quickly they began entering the other rooms.

But it was as they were scanning these other rooms that they saw something strange. Standing them. Simply thinking the two thought they'd walked in one some kind of prostitution ring.

The two nodded to each other and then jumped into the room.

"Freeze!" shouted Styker." Put your hands up!" Kitana and Mileena turned and faced the two men.

"Wow!" Joseph exclaimed as he looked the two over.

"Put your hands on your head-" Stryker said.

"Yea, put 'em up." Joseph added." And dance around." Stryker rolled his eyes at his younger partner. Kitana and Mileena glanced at each other and the reacted.

Mileena pulled out one of her sais and flung it across the room. Joseph ducked as the weapon flew over his head. Stryker took cover but then aimed and fired at them. However neither of them moved, Kitana simply whipped out her fan. But she was surprised when her fan didn't stop the bullets and instead shot two holes into it. With wide eyes she turned and saw Stryker and Bobby advancing, her sister several inches before her ready to fight.

But these men were armed with weaponry that defeated their own so Kitana though it best to retreat. Besides they done what they came here to do.

"Come sister, let's go!" Kitana said as she grabbed Mileena by the back of her outfit and yanked her back.

"Hey wait!" Stryker yelled. But he was too late as Kitana and Mileena disappeared into the portal." Damn it!'

"Oh!" Joseph groaned." It didn't even get a chance to ask them for their numbers." Stryker slowly turned to Joseph with a look of confused disgust on his face. But he'd still have his chance.

The portal began to close but along with that came a roaring wind, and that wind began pulling the two officers towards it.

"No!No! Stryker yelled as he tried to run away.

"OH Dude!" yelled Joseph. But neither could outrun the wind that only grew stronger and stronger. Soon the two were picked up off their feet and sucked into the portal."DUDE!" Joseph yelled as the portal closed leaving the last glimpse of Arlen behind.

The next thing Joseph knew he had a very soft landing in what appeared to be a large castle. He sat upright and looked around at the stone walls illuminated by torches.

"Wow! What is this place?"

"Joseph." Grumbled a voice under him. The young Gribble looked down to see his soft landing was due to his landing on Stryker.

"Oh hey dude. What are you doing down there?"

"Get off me you idiot!" Stryker roared. Casually and at his own pace Joseph stretched his legs out to the ground and stood up. A moment later Stryker stood up next to him." Where the hell are we?"

"Beats me." Stryker began looking around, though he couldn't make any sense of the situation either. But luckily they were about to get some company.

Five lightning bolts touched down next to them. Now that was strange enough, lightning bolts indoors but after it struck five people appeared. And some of them the police officers knew very well.

Bobby had arrived in Outworld with Sonya, Jax, Fox and Naruto.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Bobby muttered with his head sunk back into his shirt like a turtle.

"Quiet." Sonya turned her head and spoke to him harshly.

"So what is this place?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"Outworld most likely." Jax said stepping up.

"I want to go home I want to go home." Muttered Bobby.

"Easy there Bob." Said Fox as he put on arm around his shoulders." We'll be alright." Just then Bobby's attention was called to a familiar voice calling his name.

Turing around he looked over and there of all people was Joseph running towards them.

"Joseph!" Bobby shrieked as he came and stood before him." W-What are you doing here!"

"Oh Dude it was crazy!" Joseph began, talking as fast as an engine." We were in that car chase, and there was this gun fight. And my Dad got abducted, and there were these babes and-" It was now that he turned and noticed Sonya, and he remembered her of course. He took a step away from Bobby and towards her." Hey." He said in an effort to sound smooth.

"Colorful friend you've got there." Fox whispered to Bobby.

"You!" roared a different voice this time. Everyone turned over and watched as Stryker marched over to Sonya." You! I was hoping to run into you again!" Stryker was still outraged from the last time he'd met Sonya and now he was ready to sort out business. He reached to his belt and pulled out his nightstick. Sonya in turn spread her legs apart and put her fists up.

"No!" Bobby said jumping in front of her." We don't have to fight."

"Move aside Hill." Sonya said. But everyone else began moving between the two, stalling the fight.

"You there!" roared another voice, a voice that didn't come from anyone in the group. They looked up as a fierce looking creature with large, sharp teeth spilling from his mouth along with burning orange eyes marched towards them." You are not of Outworld, what are you doing here?!"

"What the hell is that?" Bobby said as he hid behind Sonya.

"Obviously not a friend." Said Naruto.

"He's a Tarkatan." Jax told." A species that lives in Outworld." The Tarkatan stood his ground as two long blades began to grow out of his forearms.

"My blades will find your heart!" he roared.

"Baraka Halt!" roared a new voice. The Takatan halted in his steps and turned his head to the staircase above. Everyone else followed his gaze to see Shang Tsung standing with his arms crossed behind his back standing there." Those are the warriors of Earthrealm." Shang Tsung told." And have been brought here by order of the Emperor for Mortal Kombat."

Baraka acknowledged the Sorcerer and retreated back into the darkness. After he left everyone turned to Shang Tsung.

"Right this way please." He said motioning to the area behind him. So one by one the ground began making their way forward. But Bobby grabbed Joseph and stayed behind.

"Joseph we've got to get out of here!" Bobby said to him.

"Why?"

"There's gonna be a fight! This 'Mortal Kombat' is some kind of tournament."

"There's fighting, cool."

"No, No Joseph you don't understand we-"

"Bobby." Called Naruto from the stairs." Are you coming?"

"Hill, over here now!" yelled Sonya. Bobby with no other choice followed after the group.

Stryker turned and glared at Sonya, then to Jax with his metal arms, then to Fox and Naruto behind him. To him none of this seemed right.

"What is going on here?" But then right at that second they were all introduced to a new sight.

There was a large hall with a horde of nightmarishness creatures. The tarkatans were all over, creatures with four arms, Reptile walked across the room, the Lin Kuei huddled together in one corner while the Black Dragon were in another. And overlooking the entire crowd was Shao Khan sitting in his chair, with his head rested in his hand. Kitana with Jade on his left and Mileena with Skarlet on his right.

At that moment Shang Tsung moved past Mileena and towards the Emperor leaning down to whisper in his ear. And whatever he said alert the Emperor, as he sat up straight with a smile on his face.

Then he turned his head and starred across the room at Bobby and the rest. At the sight of them he rose from his throne and stood to his full height.

"Silence!" he roared and everyone in the room froze in their spots. The Emperor slowly swayed his head from side to side as he surveyed the room." The Elder Gods have answered my calls." He pointed across the room and everyone followed it to the Earthrealm warriors." The Kombatans appear." He said." Enter warriors!" And the crowd made a path so that the warriors could pass by.

As they walked by Tundra stood with the Lin Kuei warriors. And immediately upon seeing the challengers he locked eyes onto Bobby and remembered him from their previous battle.

"Is that him?" boomed Sub-Zero in his ear.

"Yes." He nodded to his older brother. Bi-Han had heard of Tundra's fight with Bobby and it disgusted him. His brother and lost and therefore brought shame onto the Lin Kuei clan and more importantly himself.

"You must face him again." Said Sub-Zero." Kill him and regain your status as a Lin Kuei warrior."

Though they didn't so it totally unmolested as the Tarkatans roared at them or the Shokans beat their chests. The fear tactics were working especially on Bobby. But they walked together until they stood in the center of the room and before Shao Khan at his throne.

"You are here in my Palace to participate in Mortal Kombat." He said." Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Jax spoke for the ground.

"The rules for simple. Kombat is by challenge only, a challenge cannot be denied, the victor determines the fate of the loser." He chuckled darkly after which struck even greater fear in Bobby." Do you understand." Jax looked at his group and then looked back to Shao Khan.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then let the Tournament begin!"


	23. First Fight

**First Fight**

The sound of drums began to fill up and echo in the halls around them. Bobby could not tell if they were from the drums or from his own heart beating inside his rib cage. Looking all around him he saw eyes fierce and angry looking at him. He was a stranger in a strange land with few friends to protect him.

"Kitana." Shao Khan said to his daughter who quickly appeared at his side." Put forth a warrior of your choosing."

"Me father?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Select one of your earthrealm warriors to fight." Kitana overjoyed at the chance to please her father bowed and turned away. Mileena stood back and grumbled with the silent Skarlet at her side.

Kitana walked before the Black Dragon Members Kabal, Kobra, and Kira. Stopping when she stood before the woman.

"You." She said pointing to the girl." Shall have the honor of fighting first." Kira gave a skeptical look to Kabal.

"Grandmaster Kabal, should I-"

"He has not ordered you." Said Kitana. "I have, you will fight." Kira stilled looked to her leader.

"Go." Was all he said. Kira then walked forward and stood in the center of the room. But Stryker had overheard the group talking and once he heard the name 'Kabal' clued in on the man it was spoken to.

"It can't be." He said rubbing his chin.

"what is it dude?" asked Joseph. But Stryker did not reply.

"Warriors!" Shao Khan boomed to his enemies." Choose your fighter!" Jax turned and faced his group. As he saw it all of them were ready to fight, all of them except Bobby. But to start this off he would put this in the hands of someone he trusted and knew wouldn't fail him.

"Sonya." He nodded to her. "You're up."

"Yes, sir." She nodded. Then began walking forward.

"Wait!" Bobby said as he suddenly jolted forward and grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked turning around to face him. But Bobby didn't know what to say, he was at a lose for words. He didn't want to fight and he didn't want his friends to fight. He didn't want himself or any of his friends to die in this place. But he knew Sonya thought different. She was bolder, stronger, fiercer than he was he knew she'd be alright.

"Be careful." Was all he said. Sonya just nodded her head in acknowledgement. Her arm slipped from his grasp and she walked into the middle of the room.

"She'll be fine." Said Jax tapping Bobby on the shoulder.

"Your name?" Shao Khan asked.

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade, United States Special Forces." She answered, standing at parade rest before him.

"Sonya Blade versus Kira!" The crowd cheered all around them. Sonya turned and faced Kira raising her hands and balling them into fists." BEGIN!" And with that call and the sound of a gong the fight was on.

Kira was first to attack, jumping across the room and lunging at Sonya. But Sonya jumped to the side and avoided Kira, then punched her in the face. Kira stumbled over so Sonya punched her again. But this time Kira caught her fist and tried to hit Sonya with a back-handed punch. Sonya swung up her free arm and blocked with her forearm. Then she kicked up her leg and struck Kira in the torso, forcing her to stumble back more.

The crowd reacted with every blow, cheering or booing ferociously. Shao Khan and his warriors were silent watching back and forth as the fight went on.

Sonya ran up and jumped into the air kicking Kira in the chest once more, knocking her onto her back. Kira was one on knee when Sonya ran up and tried to knee her in her face. But Kira put up her arms and blocked then pushed Sonya's leg back, causing the woman to stumble back.

Then Kira jumped and kicked her leg up, aiming for Sonya's head. Sonya side-stepped the kick, grabbed Kira's leg and swung her down and into the ground.

"See I told you she'd be okay." Said Jax as he slammed his metal hand on Bobby's back.

"AH!" The boy groaned.

Sonya moved in to attack Kira once more but the second she got close the Black-Dragon member pulled out a knife and swung it at Sonya. The Lieutenant stumbled back holding her shoulder. The crowd cheered it's approval but Bobby jolted in fright.

Sonya had been cut from her left shoulder and across the upper part of the chest that Joseph liked so much. Looking forward Sonya saw that Kira held a Dragon's Tooth knife, a blade similar to that of Kano's butterfly knives.

Kira attacked once and now it was Sonya who was on the run. She ducked and dodged left and right, avoiding wherever Kira's blade went. Now it was Outworld's turn to be pleased. The fight had started off ill for them, but now it had turned in their favor.

Kira jumped forward and swung with her knife. Sonya jumped back to avoid it but backed herself into the wall, now she was stuck. Sweat raced down Bobby's face as he watched Kira lunge at her. He though it was over for her now.

But Sonya had better faith in her abilities than Bobby and had been fighter longer than he or even Kira had. When the girl lunged at her with the knife she moved to the side, raised up and her leg and trapped Kira's arm in then. Then she swung her body up and over, wrapping herself around Kira even more, until the two were sprawled out on the ground in an arm-bar. Then with the girl's wrist in her hands Sonya easily snapped it in two causing her to drop the knife and scream out in pain. Then Sonya rolled her body up so that she was on top of Kira now, but the girl didn't have the strength or will to fight back. Silence filled the area now.

"Finish her." Shao Khan's voice echoed in the room. Sonya looked at the Emperor then to the defeated girl at the ground. This was a war and she was a soldier in it. And had the tables been turned she knew Kira would do the same to her. Sonya reached over and grabbed the girl's knife, holding it and pressing it at her throat. Bobby looked on in frightful anticipation.

'She won't do it, she can't.' He thought it himself. Sonya closed her eyes and in one split second it was done.

"Fatality!" And the crowd howled with enjoyment. But those who were more deeply involved did not cheer. Jax, Fox and Naruto all knew Sonya did what was right, Joseph most likely had no real opinion and Bobby didn't like it at all.

Sonya rose to her feet and wiped the knife off on Kira's body. She observed it in her hand and then as if she wasn't about to put it down decided against it and put it in her belt. Then she turned and walked back towards her group.

"Good job." Said Jax patting her on the shoulder. Sonya gave him a salute, indicating her feelings she had only done her job. She rejoined the group and stood next to Bobby who was silent.

Shao Khan turned to Kitana with a grimace on his face. His daughter's choice fighter had failed him. But Kitana's failure did bring some happiness to the room mostly to Mileena.

"You've failed me Kitana." He grumbled to her.

"Father, please it was not my intention." She noticed Kabal standing out of the corner of her eyes." The Black Dragon has failed me and dishonored you." Shao Khan now turned in his chair and looked at the last surviving members of the group, Kabal and Kobra.

Stryker now saw this as good an opportunity as any. She'd called the man in metal getup, the criminal he encountered 'Kabal'. Now he had to know if there was a connection. Before Shao Khan could speak Stryker walked into the middle of the room and spoke.

"Kabal?" He said aloud. Everyone turned and looked at him, even the man in the mechanical suite." Kabal? Is that you?" Now suddenly on the spot Kabal took a step forward and prepared to re-introduce himself.

"Yes Stryker." He answered." It's me." Joseph and Stryker jumped in shock. Here he was Kabal their old partner and friend now working with the enemy.

"How?" asked Stryker." What's happened to you?" Kabal breathed in a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter now." He hissed.

"No it does!" Stryker yelled." You were a good man, a police officer. What happened to you?!"

"I changed Stryker."

"I don't believe that." He grunted a hint of anger in his voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"No Kabal. You were a good, honest man. How could you do this?!"

"A challenge?" said Shao Khan from his seat.

"No." Kabal shook his head.

"Yes." Answered Stryker. Kabal looked at his old partner in worry.

"Kombat cannot be denied. Prepare for battle!" said the Emperor. Stryker reached into his belt and pulled out his baton.

"You've committed crimes." Stryker said."And I will bring you back home to face justice." Kabal now seeing now other way pulled out his one remaining hook sword. The room went silent as the two looked each other over.

"FIGHT!" yelled Shao Khan.

Stryker attacked first and swung his baton at Kabal's head. But the Leader of the Black Dragon ducked his head under the weapon. But then Stryker jumped forward and ran into Kabal, driving his shoulder into his old friend's chest. Kabal took his hand and pushed Stryker, forcing him back. He did not want to fight, his most recent adventures taking a lot out of him both physically and mentally.

But Stryker jumped forward and swung his baton once more. This time Kabal swung up his sword and blocked. He swung the sword down, forcing the baton to go with it. Then while he had Stryker standing there he once again pushed him forcing him back. But this was not the kind of fighting the Emperor wanted his warriors to use.

"Fight him!" He roared. Now Kabal had no choice but to get rough. Stryker lunged at him once more and swung with his baton. But once again Kabal blocked with his sword. Then he punched Stryker in the face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

Joseph watched as both his friends and mentors battled back and forth, not knowing what to do. He felt a lot of different things with all the adrenaline in his body pumping but he was more confused than anything.

When Stryker looked back up Kabal's sword as aiming at his head.

"Stay down." He whispered." It doesn't have to be this way. Give up now." Stryker swatted the sword away from his face and jumped at Kabal.

"Never!" he yelled. Then he punched Kabal in the face, causing his mask to shake. The Stryker swung with his baton and hit Kabal on the other side of his face. His old friend stumbled back now. But Stryker did not stopped and lunged at him again.

Kabal saw the attack coming and tried to punch him but Stryker blocked. Then he tried to kick Kabal but he jumped to the side and dodged. Then Kabal kicked Stryker in the stomach, only for Stryker to reach up and upper-cut Kabal in the chin. The former police officer stumble back again. And once more his former partner lunged at him with his baton swinging. But now Kabal acted first.

He swung his sword and with one mighty swing cut Stryker's baton in two. Then swung his sword back and cut Stryker across the leg causing his former partner to fall to the ground. Stryker once again looked up and saw Kabal's sword right before his face, inches from his throat. And the silence filled the room once more.

"Finish him." Said Shao Khan. His voice sounding much more pleased then the last time he had said it. Kabal looked to the Emperor and then slowly back to his friend. Yes that's what they were friends. Ever since they began back in the Arlen Police department, quickly gravitating to each other. Stryker was very black and white with a fierce mentality from his Marine Corps days, while Kabal was more easy-going. But they shared a common interest, their total devotion and love for the law. Stryker simply for his views on criminals but Kabal's reasons were always unknown to him. It was because Kabal was once a criminal and wanted to reform. But Stryker saw something different went he looked into Kabal's eyes. He didn't see his friend he saw a convict. And although Kabal didn't want to do it if he didn't there'd be hell to pay on his part. A slight swing of his sword was all it took.

"NO!" Joseph yelled. Stryker's body fell back and slammed on the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Fatality!" yelled Shao Khan. The crowd howled once more and it was Outworld's turn to rejoice as now one of their enemies' warriors were dead. Kabal stood in the center of the room his head hung low and facing the ground.


	24. Round Two

**Round Two**

Joseph was in a rage of emotions. His friend and partner Kurtis Stryker was dead killed by another friend and former police officer Kabal."You bastard!" he yelled. He lunged forward ready to attack Kabal. But he was caught by Bobby who held him in his place." I'll kill you!" Kabal said nothing but turned and began walking away." Don't you walk away from me!"

"Another challenge?" asked Shao Khan.

"No." Kabal said as he walked past the Emperor. Joseph in a fit of blind fury reached for his gun on his belt ready to shot Kabal whether the Tournament allowed it or not. But Bobby grabbed Joseph's hand and stopped him.

"No Joseph, please." Bobby said as he fought against Joseph." Don't do this." And hearing his friend's voice seemed to calm him down at least from his current attack. Joseph ripped his arms free of Bobby and stormed off.

Everyone in the room was watching them, especially the Lin Kuei.

"Now is your chance." Said Sub-Zero in his brother's ear." Go and regain your honor." Tundra listening to the advice of his older brother marched into the middle of the room.

"You!" he commanded and pointed a finger at Bobby. The young Hill turned around to see the familiar assassin standing in the middle of the room." I challenge you to Kombat!"

"Me?!" Bobby shrieked." No! No!" He waved his hands. "Not me!"

"Kombat cannot be denied!" Shao Khan roared once more.

"Go on Bobby." Said Naruto as he gave Bobby a shove and pushed him forward. Now we was even farther from his friends and closer to his enemies.

"Hill!" a voice called behind him. Bobby turned around and there he saw Sonya. She reached into her belt and pulled out the knife she'd taken from her fight with Kira. She marched over and handed it off to him." Use it wisely." She said nothing more as she turned and walked away leaving only Bobby in the middle of the room. Leaving him alone with Tundra.

"Face me." Tundra said to him. "And face your death!" More frightened than he'd ever been in his life Bobby did just that. There had only been two fights in this tournament so far and both times had ended in death. And now it was Bobby's turn but nobody could jump in to save him, he was all alone.

"Fight!" yelled Shao Khan. And with no time to loose Tundra jumped forward and was on him. He jumped forward and delivered a hard kick to Bobby's stomach, causing him to bend over. Then he swung that same leg over and kicked Bobby in the face causing him to fly across the room and slammed into the ground. Bobby groaned as he slowly propped his arms up. But then Tundra jumped over and kicked him in the ribs, then a second time causing him to roll over. Bobby looked up and saw as Tundra's face came and collided with his face causing his head to slam into the ground.

"Bobby!" yelled Joseph." Get up!"

"Fight back!" yelled Jax. Shao Khan however smiled. Noticing this Kitana felt more at ease if Tundra won her father would overlook the previous fight as this would put Outworld with a lead.

Tundra leaned over and grabbed Bobby his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Then with another great punch he sent Bobby stumbling back and into the pillar.

"Hill you have to fight back!" yelled Sonya." You're gonna get yourself killed!" Bobby dazed and bloodied looked forward to see Tundra as he waved his hands before his body, ice building in them. Before it was too late Bobby jumped out of the way, right as Tundra shot a beam of ice at Bobby. The ice instead hit the pillar.

Tundra cocked his head to see Bobby running away, the crowd dispersing as he tried to flee. Once again Tundra shot his ice freezing all those who did not duck or get out of the way. Lucky for Bobby they were there or otherwise he'd have been hit. Bobby turned and ducked behind another pillar right as another blast of ice would have hit him.

Tundra now moved in and prepared for another close-quarters fight.

"Come out." He said in a gravelly voice." Face me and you may die with some honor left." But Bobby did not share his enemies few points. To him life was more valuable than him. He'd take no honor above dying any day. He listened carefully as he heard Tundra's feet approaching the pillar he was hiding behind. Then suddenly it stopped and Bobby felt the sudden urge to run.

A wise move because once he did Tundra swung his leg up and buried it deep into the pillar where Bobby's head would have been. Now once again Bobby's normal instinct would have been to run but the calling of his friends told him otherwise.

"Bobby get him!" yelled Joseph.

"Now's your chance!" said Fox. And Bobby would hadn't a brave bone in his body did what they told him to do. He looked up and saw perched on the wall just above his head was a torch. Bobby grabbed it and right as Tundra appeared before him Bobby struck him in the face with it.

The Lin Kuei warrior was knocked down to the ground holding his face and screaming while he did so. Bobby stepped forward with the torch in hand. But as he got close Tundra shot his hand up and with a blast of ice snuffed out the flame. THen with a swift kick to Bobby's leg knocked him to the ground. Then Tundra rolled ontop of Bobby.

Kitana smiled under her mask as she watched Tundra put on his hands around Bobby's neck. Bobby tried to push off or away from Tundra but he was too big and too strong. He faintly heard his friends calling to him but somehow Bobby couldn't make out the words. Bobby's hands then fell to his belt and that's when he felt something sharp. It was the knife Sonya had given him, tucked away in his belt. This weapon was his only chance, his last hope at life.

He wrapped his hand around it and swung upwards. When he saw Tundra's eyes open wide and his face change beneath his mask he knew he'd done his work. Groaning Tundra fell onto his back as Bobby rose to his feet.

Now it was clear to everyone what had happened as Bobby stood with a knife in his hands and Tundra holding his stomach from the slash he'd received. The room fell silent. Bobby almost though he'd lost his hearing it was so quiet.

"Finish him." Said Shao Khan. To Bobby not a roaring demand as it was before but a simple soft phrase.' Finish him' he meant kill him. Bobby raised his head and looked at Tundra on the ground wounded. Bobby's pointed the knife towards him. Once again Tundra's life was in his hands. Tundra would have killed Bobby easily and more than one time in this fight had had the opportunity. This wasn't like anything else Bobby had experienced before, he was in the lion's den and the only way out was to kill or be killed. Why not? Sonya had already done it and Kabal's reaction towards Stryker proved he'd be shown no mercy. Bobby's hand began to shake he was so mad. Everyone watched him, Kitana leaned forward in her chair and Joseph watched hoping for a sort of revenge kill. Tundra just sat there and waited for his death.

But to his surprise and the surprise of everyone in the room Bobby lowered his knife.

"No." He said looking at the ground.

"What?!" Shao Khan boomed.

"No." Bobby said once again." I-I won't kill him." Shao Khan sat back in his seat and rested his hand in his head.

"Winner, Bobby Hill!" He roared. Bobby stood stiff as a pole in the middle of the room. He couldn't even fell his legs he was so shaken up. It was only when Joseph came over and put an arm around him did he move.

"C'mon dude." He said as he led Bobby away. Tundra said nothing the entire time but watched Bobby strangely now as he turned and walked away. Sektor and Smoke came over to Tundra ready to help him to his feet. But the first one to approach Tundra was none other than his older brother.

"Bi Han." Tundra groaned." Forgive me brother I-"

"You are not my brother." Sub-Zero said as he marched past Tundra caring not whether he lived or died." You!" He roared pointing a figure forward. Joseph turned around which forced Bobby to turn around and saw that the finger was pointed at him. Bobby knew what would come next he'd be challenged to another fight. But he wouldn't get out of it this time. Sub-Zero showed no mercy and for the hatred he felt right now he would make Bobby pay. He was so afraid by the sheer sigh of him his legs began to shake." I-"

"I khallenge you!" called another voice. Sub-Zero turned over to see none other than Jax step up." Do you accept?" This is not who Sub-Zero wanted to fight but Kombat could not be denied.

"Yes!" Sub-Zero answered.

"The next fight is about to begin!" roared Shao Khan.

"Jax" spoke up Bobby.

"Save your strength kid." Jax said over his shoulder. "Your gonna need it."

"But"

"Don't worry about me." Jax interrupted. It was now his turn to lead by example and do what his soldiers and done before him." Take five, you've earned it." Joseph brought Bobby back and sat him down. Jax walked forward and met Sub-Zero in the middle of the room. The Leader of the Special Forces about to square off with the Strongest Warrior of the Lin Kuei. They were an awesome sight these two, two gargantuan men about to do battle. Sub-Zero held the height advantage by a small 3 inches but had a greater weight by over a hundred pounds.

"Sonya." Said Bobby getting her attention." Will he be okay?"

"Of course." Sonya answered immediately." Jax's is one of the best fighters there is."

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby still in fight over the monstrous Sub-Zero.

"Of course." Sonya said again." Who do you think taught me how to fight?" Tundra also watched the battle, waiting to see how his brother would fair.

"Begin!" yelled Shao Khan. Sub-Zero attacked first lunging forward and trying to punch Jax. But Jax put up his arm and blocked, the connection with Jax's arm creating a loud 'bang' into the air. Sub-Zero swung again only to be blocked once more. With a great roar Sub-Zero swung a wild haymaker but Jax easily ducked under his fist came up and punched Sub-Zero in the chin.

An even Sub-Zero as big and strong as he was stumbled back. The sheer strength of Jax's metal hand was something he'd never encountered before. Blood began to pour from the mouth of his mask. But that just made Sub-Zero mad.

Jax jumped forward and tried to punch Sub-Zero now only for him to dodge to the side. But in a quick reaction Jax turned and punched Sub-Zero with his other hand. Sub-Zero reacted quick and kicked Jax in the stomach, his great strength more than enough to send a man as big as JAx off his feet and to the ground. But Jax easily recovered and propped himself back up right as Sub-Zero was about to attack.

He swung down his fist creating a slight dent in Jax's arm and nothing more. Jax jumped forward now and punched Sub-Zero in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. Then Jax jumped up and punched Sub-Zero in the face, then a second time. Sub-Zero was almost knocked off his feet that time. So he swung his arm forward and point blank shot Jax with a blast of ice, much stronger than that of his brother's. But Jax's arms were already up and he held them in closer when the attack happened. He simply shook his arms and the ice fell off of him.

"My turn." He smirked. Then Jax swung his arm forward and a purple energy wave shot from his hand. The blast was strong enough to life Sub-Zero off his feet and send him flying back. He flew back and slammed against the wall, falling at the feet of Kitana and Jade. It appeared Sub-Zero the mightiest warrior of the Lin Kuei had been beaten.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Is he dead?" spoke up Mileena. Jade took a step closer to Sub-Zero's body, poking him lightly with her staff. He did not stir.

"Ye-" But then suddenly Jade was grabbed by the throat as Sub-Zero had sprung to life. He stood at his full height menacing and fierce holding Jade as high as himself. He scanned those around him from the two bodyguards, princesses and Emperor. Back into the middle of the room where Jax stood. Sub-Zero grunted as he tossed Jade aside and jumped back in the middle of the room to face him.

Jax stepped back as he hit the ground, the tiles of the floor cracking beneath him. Then Jax stepped forward and threw a punch but Sub-Zero swatted away his fist with a punch of his own. Then he stepped forward and punched Jax in the face, then a second time. Jax side-stepped him and tried to punch him but this time Sub-Zero caught his fist.

Jax's metal hand began to creak and crack beneath Sub-Zero's grip. He swung his other arm forward and tried to pry him off but it still wasn't enough. Sub-zero swung his other arm forward and grabbed Jax by the joint of where his left arm met his shoulder. Then with one swift easy tug he pulled it right out. Now Jax was down one arm and Sub-Zero had a weapon.

Bobby jumped up in concern and stood beside Sonya.

"Jax look out!" Bobby yelled. But before Jax had anytime Sub-Zero was on him bashing him in the head with his own arm. One good hit knocked him down to the ground and from there it was all over. Sub-Zero reached down and ripped the other metal arm off his body. Then with both arms in his hand he began beating Jax to death with them. Shao Khan didn't even have time to say 'Finish him' because by the time he could have Sub-Zero was half-way done with it.

"NO!" yelled Sonya. But there was nothing she could do. There was nothing any of them could do.

Bobby couldn't handle the sight of the brutality and closed his eyes. But he could still hear the smashing sounds and Jax's soft cries of pain. Until at last it was all over. Bobby looked back to see Sub-Zero standing victorious the two metal arms held high in the air. Tundra hung as head, he knew this would be the outcome all along. Sub-Zero turned and tossed one away, landing at the feet of Skarlet. Then he turned and tossed the other in the opposite direction, landing at the feet of Bobby Hill.

Now he remembered Sub-Zero's original mission. Revenge for his brother and his lose. Sub-Zero began making his way towards him.

"Don't worry." Said Naruto stepping in front of Bobby." I'll take care of this." Ready to earn his keep and fight his enemy he prepared for battle.

"No." said Sonya darkly as she stepped in front of him." He's mine." She stood solid and firm as Sub-Zero marched his way towards her.

"LIN KUEI!" roared a voice that forced Sub-Zero to stop in his place. He slowly turned around to see a lone figure walked across the room. He was tall and had a strong muscular frame clinging to his yellow colored skelital-like armor. Sub-Zero seemed to forget about Bobby and turned to face him. The only one more interested him than Sub-Zero was Mileena who fawned at the sight of him.

"Shirai Ryu dog!" Sub-Zero said to him. The two walked into the middle of the room and met eye to eye. Everyone knew what would happen next.

"The next battle." Said Shao Khan." Sub-Zero versus Scorpion!"


	25. The Mighty Warriors

**The Mighty Warriors**

"FIGHT!" yelled Shao Khan. Not that the two needed instruction. They both lunged forward. Scorpion swung both his swords but Sub-Zero swung up both his arms and blocked them with his metal arm-guards. Then Sub-Zero kicked out his leg and kicked Scorpion in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. Sub-Zero kept up his attack and followed after Scorpion.

The former Shirai Ryu twirled his swords in his hand as Sub-Zero approached.

Scorpion was the faster of the two there was no doubt about that. But Jax had been the quicker of the two as well and it turned out bad for him. Scorpion had watched the fight and would not make the same mistakes Jax had. He dipped in and out with his attacks, as if he was playing with Sub-Zero. But Sub-Zero was too big to be anybody's toy. When Scorpion got close enough with his swords the Lin Kuei warrior easily punched them out of his hands. Then the battle turned hand to hand.

"Kill him, Kill him." Mileena cheered for Scorpion. And nobody else seemed to disagree. Sonya wanted to see Sub-Zero die as revenge for Jax. Naruto and Fox wanted to see him die so they'd weaken their enemies ranks. Joseph just wanted to see someone who was on Kabal's side lose. Even Bobby who would not kill anyone even Sub-Zero's own brother knew it would be better for everyone especially himself right now if Sub-Zero lost.

Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion by the throat and slammed him into the pillar. But Scorpion kicked up one leg and hit Sub-Zero on the side of his face loosening his grip. So then Scorpion swung his leg up again and this time forcing him to let go. Sub-Zero toppled over to the ground while Scorpion managed to land on one knee. Then he turned and kicked Sub-Zero in the torso, then a second time. But when he tried for a third Sub-Zero grabbed his leg and catapulted him into the air. Scorpion landed on his back but quickly jumped to his feet. Arriving there the same time Sub-Zero did.

Then Scorpion shot a fireball from his hands. Right at the same time Sub-Zero shot ice from his hands. The opposing elements met in the room and canceled the other out. Right as the blasts diminished their masters met in the middle of the room in a Greco-Roman knuckle lock. Sub-Zero easily took over. Gaining the upper hand he grabbed Scorpion and flung him into the pillar behind him. Scorpion recovered just as Sub-Zero came diving at him, he moved aside and Sub-Zero crashed into the pillar, bringing it to the ground.

With his back to him Scorpion jumped up and shot his fire at Sub-Zero's back, managing to burn him. But he did not cry out in pain even when he was hit. He simply swung around and kicked Scorpion in the face.

Scorpion swung up his legs to get back on his feet but couldn't as Sub-Zero came crashing down on him. Sub-Zero put one hand cold as ice on Scorpion's face. Scorpion retaliated with the cold by firing a fireball into Sub-Zero's face. But even then the fire did not halt his attack. Sub-Zero brought his free hand down and grabbed at Scorpion's face.

"Now you will die like your family." Sub-Zero growled. He wrapped his entire hand around Scorpion's face." And I will see your face when you die!" He roared as he ripped at the mask. What he saw nobody knew but it was enough for Sub-Zero to stop and stand frozen like the ice he commanded. Then Scorpion shot up with firing shooting from his face.

Sub-Zero was knocked off of Scorpion and onto the ground, covered in fire. As the fire burned and slowly died down from Sub-Zero's rolling around, Scorpion rose to his feet fixing the mask on his face.

Sub-Zero's back was to him now, both his body and his cloths blackened by the fire. Scorpion looked to the ground to see his sword. He quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Stand Lin Kuei!" He ordered with sword in hand. Sub-Zero's head was bowed as he slowly rose up, a noise being released form his body. It started off small but then grew loud, it was laughter. Sub-Zero stood tall to see none other than Tundra his brother standing several feet before him.

"Death is only the beginning." He said as he extended his arms out. And Tundra was sure his brother was smiling beneath his mask. And with one swift stroke Scorpion jabbed his sword forward and pierced Sub-Zero's body. Much to his own surprise Sub-Zero did have a heart.

And just like that the great Sub-Zero was dead. Scorpion withdrew his sword from his body and it collapsed to the floor. With nothing to say Scorpion sheathed his swords and walked away.

Shao Khan sat in his chair and observed the carnage for the day. Two Earthrealm warriors dead but two of his own killed with one defeated. This was all the frustration he could handle for one day.

"The Tournament will resume at dawn's first light." He announced. Then he departed and the crowd began to disperse. Two tarkatans moved into place to take Sub-Zero's body away just like they had all the other's.

"Don't you touch him!" yelled Tundra as he approached them. The two quickly backed away. Tundra then reached down and carried his brother's body over his shoulder. Whether he loved him or hated him Bi Han was his family, the only he had. He would make sure he was buried properly.

Bobby watched Tundra who although injured carried his brother away.

"C'mon." said Sonya to the group." Let's get out of here." She led the group away and one by one they followed after her.

Bobby was in a daze the rest of that day. Even after the fighting from the tournament had ended Sonya had thought it best for everyone to stay on their toes. Bobby himself sat on the sidelines while Fox tried to teach Joseph a thing or two about fighting.

"Now just snap out your leg." Fox instructed Joseph. He kicked out his leg forward and snapped it back into place." Then come forward with a vertical punch." He did just that again, lightly hitting Joseph in the chest." But keep your thumb on top of your fist." He showcased his own to Joseph." It's all about speed."

"I won't need speed." Joseph said darkly." I'll use my gun." He ripped it from his holster and pointed it forwards." And I'll blow his brains all over the ground." Fox casually pointed Joseph's loaded weapon in a direction away from his face.

Bobby watched as together Fox and Naruto spoke back and forward with Joseph. His friend was ready to fight, no he was ready to kill. He wanted to kill Kabal for what he did. And no matter who stood in his way Joseph would do it, Bobby knew that. He was taken from his thoughts at the sound of gravel crunching underneath boots. Bobby turned his head and watched as Sonya sat down next to him.

"You fought well today." She said but without making eye contact.

"You…You too." Bobby answered. He sank back against the tree and rested his arms on his knees.

"But you should have killed that guy." Sonya said, her eyes on the ground." He might come back for revenge. Or one of his friends might." Bobby shivered at the idea of it.

"I…I won't kill anyone. I can't." He said in a soft voice.

"These people here will show us no mercy Hill. Just like they did to Stryker, just like they did to Jax. It could happen to any of us." Jax. The image of his commander being beaten to death ran through his mind. Next time it might be he himself, who" So come on." Said Sonya getting to her feet." We'll spare a little to keep your combat instincts on their edge." But Bobby was not in the mood to spare, earlier that day he wasn't even in the mood to fight.

"I think I'll just sit here." Bobby said resting his head back." And get some sleep." And he hoped when he woke up that this would be nothing more than a bad dream.

This is where he expected Sonya to snap into Officer mode and order Bobby to his feet but she didn't. She knew this was hard on him, hell it was hard on her on all of them. She just nodded her head in acknowledgment and walked away to join the others. And then Bobby drifted into a deep sleep.

Tundra stood out on the balcony by himself. Miles ahead of him were the black, dark mountains of Outworld. And hundreds of feet below was the cold river. The fall would kill him he certainly knew, a thought that now in this dark moment he debated. His brother was dead and he had lost his honor in fighting Bobby Hill, who for some reason allowed him to live. But his soliloquy was interrupted.

"Tundra." said Smoke's voice getting his attention. Tundra slowly turned and faced his fellow Lin Kuei. He knew what he was calling him for, his brother. Tundra left the balcony and entered inside.

There his brother was laid out on the table stripped of his garbs and armor so that his body could be properly cleaned. Tundra walked over and stood over his body.

"What will happen to him?" asked Tundra.

"He will be taken back to the Temple." Sektor told." We will bury his body amongst our fallen warriors." Tundra just nodded his head as he looked his brother over. He knew it was what he deserved and knew perhaps it would not have displeased him." There is some you must do now Tundra."

"What's that?" He cocked his head to Sektor.

"The name 'Sub-Zero' is a sacred name amongst the Lin Kuei. Given to the strongest warrior of each generation." He stretched out his hands to Tundra. In his hands Tundra saw his brothers cloths and armor, the mask on top of the pile." The Lin Kuei needs their Sub-Zero."

Tundra took the mask and observed it in his hands. His brother was a hard man. Never once did he ever say he loved or cared about his younger brother. But Tundra cared about Bi Han and that was all that mattered to him. He ripped his own mask off his face and dawned this new one. He would Sub-Zero in honor of his brother.


	26. Protection

**Protection**

It was 5:30 and after another day at work and Hank Hill was ready to go home and enjoy a nice dinner with his wife, tonight was spa-peggy and meatballs. After that he was probably going to watch some television and go to bed around nine, ten at the latest. That was the usual night for Hank. But tonight was something different.

He was driving along, turning right in front of the High School when suddenly someone appeared right out in the middle of the road.

"Bwah!" Hank shouted. He turned the wheel, trying to avoid the figure. He managed not to hit him straight on but he did knock him down. Hank stopped his truck a few feet away and got out to inspect what had happened." Oh my God are you alright?" He asked bending down next to the man. All he heard was a grumbled response." Don't worry, everything will be okay." He quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911." Hello, Hank Hill Assistant Manager Strickland Propane there's been an accident."

A short time later Hank found himself in the Hospital talking to the police.

"And your saying this gentleman just appeared out in front of you?" asked on Officer.

"Yes." Hank replied." I was making a turn and he was in the middle of the road." But the Officer's didn't seem convinced and that worried Hank." So w-what's this mean?"

"Well that depends." The cop put his hand son his belt.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether this gentleman feels like pressing charges or not."

"Oh God!" Then at that moment the doors opened up and the victim was wheeled out in a wheel chair. He was big and covered head to toe, his face wrapped in black garbs, his eyes were emerald green and there was an awe-like naivetés as he observed every corner of the room.

"My God." The Cop groaned disgusted. He saw the man bandaged from head to toe seeing the damage Hank had done." You are under arrest Mr. Hill." At the sound of the name Hill the victim cocked his head like a bird to look at Hank." Sir." The Cop said pointing a finger in his face." Would you like to press charges?" But the victim didn't look at the cop but looked at Hank.

"Hill." He said to him.

"Yes, sir. This is Hank Hill the man who struck you. Would you like to press charges?"

"Charges?" The man said confused. Hank looked just as confused.

"Would you like to see him punished?" The Cop said instead.

"No!" The man jumped up. When he yelled it sounded like he spoke with more voice than one.

"Very well." The Cop said nodding his head and releasing Hank." You're free to go." He turned and walked away as did any hospital staff, leaving just Hank and the man he'd hit.

"Well thank you for that." Hank said approaching him. He had a stare that never blinked that made Hank uncomfortable." I, I hope there's no hard feelings."

"Hill." He said reaching out and poking Hank in the chest. Hank looked at him confused.

"Yes that's my name, Hank Hill. Assistant manager at Strickland Prop-"

"Hill." He repeated. Just then a nurse walked up and interrupted them.

"Excuse me sir." She said to the victim." You have some paperwork to fill out." She handed him a clipboard and pen which he took. But then all he did was stare blankly at the paper and even more so at the pen.

"Do you uh know what your doing there?" Hank asked. The man snapped his attention back to Hank and acted as if he'd just seen him for the first time.

"Hill." He poked him in the chest once more." Bobby Hill?"

"Bobby?!" Hank said surprised." No, Bobby's my son. Do you know him?" But before Hank could get his answer a nurse interrupted them.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to finish those papers." The man once again looked back at the paper's confused.

"Uh Hey there." Said Hank stepping forward. "What's that you said, do you know my son?"

"Son?" He asked looking at Hank.

"Yes my son, Bobby."

"Bobby Hill."

"Yes, do you know him."

"We know your son." He said turning to Hank fully now." We fought with me and it was he who opened our eyes to the world."

"Fought with me son." Hank repeated. No doubt to Hank this was one of Bobby's Army Buddy's from back in the infantry. Most likely scared somehow which is why he wore that get-up on his face, but in Hank's eyes the man was a hero." Say where are you staying?" The man looked at him confused.

"Nowhere." He managed to answer.

"That won't do, you're a veteran and a friend of my Bobby. And either one of those things is welcome in my home."

"Sir." Said the nurse once more." You have to complete that paperwork." The man once again looked away from Hank and to the paper in his hand.

"Here." Said Hank leaning forward and taking the pen." Let me help you with that." The man looked at Hank in awe. Hank sat back down and the man followed his movements, doing the same." First thing's first your name." The man looked to the floor and then back to Hank.

"We are Ermac."

Then after all the paperwork was complete Ermac climbed into Hank's truck and they drove back to the Hill's home. They pulled into the driveway and walked into the house, the trio watching from the alley.

"Say what happened to Bobby?" asked Dale noticing Hank's companion.

"He's all bandaged up." Commented Bill." Do you think there was an accident?!"

"Probably." Said Dale."Ten bucks it was a gas fire."

"Yo." Boomhauer said. He and Dale shook on it.

"Peggy." Said Hank." I'm home and I've brought a guest." Then like lightning Peggy suddenly appeared in the doorway before him.

"Is it Bobby?! Has he finally come home?"

"Well No." Hank said sheepishly." But I've brought a friend of Bobby's." He step aside and showcased Ermac to his wife." Ermac this is my wife, Peggy."

"Hill." Ermac pointed to her.

"Yes, she's a Hill to." Hank nodded.

"Do you know where my son is?" Peggy asked." When did you last see him, what was he doing?!"

"We encountered your son on the great battlefields of another world." Ermac told." It was there that he opened our mind to Law and Order. Since then we traveled far and wide lead by this Purpose."

"Yes, yes but what about Bobby?!"

"Peggy." Hank said." How about we have this conversation over dinner? I'm sure the soldier here would like a nice home-cooked meal." And Peggy thinking that would get her answers quickly went into the kitchen to mix something up quick." Hope you've brought your appetite son." Hank said putting his arm around Ermac and leading him into the kitchen." It's spa-peggy and meatballs night."

So once food was laid out on the table the interrogation began. Hank was the only one who ate since Peggy was more hungry for answer and Ermac does not require subsistence.

"So tell me about Bobby?" asked Peggy. But no matter how she asked it or how many times the answers were always the same. Ermac spoke about Bobby with high regard but could never give any information other than their battle before explaining his own mission to them.

Ermac was given Bobby's room despite the protest of Peggy. But Hank insisted since Bobby was not here and how he viewed having a veteran sleeping on the couch as unpatriotic.

Later that night Hank was sitting in front of the tv. And there was bad news.

"This is Channel 84 news with Nancy Hicks Gribble here to you live from the Goobersmooches fire."

"Oh God please don't let it be the Propane." Hank prayed.

"No witnesses have come forward." Nancy said." But it does leave the public in a frightful panic that a gang has expanded their Protection Racket in this area." Hank shook his head at the screen.

"Now that's a shame." He sighed turning off the tv. But he wasn't the only one who had an opinion on the subject.

"What is this Protection Racket?" Ermac asked. He walked over and put his hand on the back of Hank's chair. Hank turned and saw the man standing over him.

"Criminals threaten to damage property if people don't pay."

"And they call this protection!" Ermac grumbled." Where are the warriors who keep this realm in order?"

"Whoa calm down." Said Hank getting up and putting a hand on Ermac's shoulder." It gets me mad to but don't worry about it the police can handle it." And Hank's voice seemed to reassure Ermac." C'mon you've had a long day why don't you get some sleep." And Hank walked Ermac back to Bobby's room.

The next morning Hank prepared for work the same way he always has. And right as he was walking out the front door with a hot cup of coffee in his hand Peggy stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Work. You know the same place I go everyday"

"Well what about him?" Hank followed her finger over his shoulder where he saw Ermac sitting upright on the couch and starring at the wall." Aren't you taking him with you?"

"No I can't he's not a Strickland Employee. I thought he could help you around the house today." Peggy stood back and seemed to consider the idea." I'll see you later tonight." Said Hank as he walked past her and out the door.

"OH Ermac!" Peggy sang with a clap of her hands." Let's go we have chores to do."

Hank arrived at work the same ways he always did. And when the clock struck nine he took a deep breath and turned to the front door.

"Okay." He said with smile." I am ready for 100% satisfied customers." And before he could blink the front door opened and three men walked in." Good morning gentleman." Said Hank getting their attentions." How can I help all of you this morning?" Two of the men hung back while the biggest and most menacing of them walked towards Hank.

He was big and tall, about as tall as Hank himself. He was bald but his face was covered in scars and his left eye must have been dead because it was all white.

"No." He said in a voice like thunder." We want to talk to the manager." Hank frowned inwardly but unsatisfied customers was something he'd dealt with before.

"Well I am the Assistant Manager." Said Hank." Maybe I can help you."

"Other way around." The man said." I can help you." At the sound of that the other two men walked to separate corners of the room. One in a long black trench coat stood by the grills, the second an Asian man with a green hat stood by the desk." You see this is a dangerous neighborhood. There's bad people out there. Armed Robbers, Vandals." Hank began to sweat with the menacing glare the man was giving him.

"What are you saying?" asked Hank adjusting his glasses. The man gave a nod. And with that one nod one of the grills was knocked over and the computer was knocked off the desk and smashed on the floor." Hey now what do you think you're doing?!" Hank yelled." That's Strickland property you're gonna have to pay for-" He shot his finger forward and put it on the man's chest. But the second he did that the man reached out and grabbed Hank by his collar. Then lifted him into the air.

Something worse might have happened to him if Buck hadn't shown up.

"Now what the hell's going on in here?" He asked.

"Are you in charge?" asked the Asian man, the one closest to Buck.

"I am. Who wants to know?" The man holding Hank released him and walked over to Buck.

"I was just explaining to your friend here" He pointed over his shoulder to Hank. "About how we could help out your business." And at the thought of more money Buck smirked.

"And uh what are we talkin here?"

"Let's discuss it in the back." The man said as he forcibly moved Buck into the back room. Hank rose to his feet but was stopped in his place by the other two men.

It wasn't more than five minutes later the first man reemerged with a black briefcase in his hand.

"Hsu Hao, Mavado." He said getting the two men's attention." We're done here." And he passed off the briefcase to Hsu Hao." Let's go." They walked past Hank like he wasn't there. Hank would have said something to them but then Buck reappeared and instead spoke to him. But Buck was in a sweat and had a terrified look on his face.

"Mr. Strickland what happened?" He asked.

"Those boys are bad news old top." Buck said in a dry voice." I-I had no choice."

"Buck what's happened?"

"I um, I had to give 'em some money." Buck said with embarrassment.

"Oh my God." Hank said." We've just been held up. Sir we've got to call the police."

"You'll do no such thing!" Buck said stopping Hank before he could do anything." You'll do what I say. And what I say is we forget about the whole thing!" And with that Buck turned and walked back into his office.

The thugs meanwhile were driving away. Mavado at the wheel, Hsu Hao in the passenger's seat with the briefcase and their leader in the back.

"That was excellent work." He commented.

"Thank you Grandmaster." The both said.

"And excellent work on your end." He said to Hsu Hao." Not only destroying the Special Forces and the Black Dragon, but getting us the operations they already ran. They've already done half the work for us."

"Thank you Grandmaster Daegon." Hsu Hao smiled.

"Soon." Said Daegon with his one good eye." This entire town will belong to the Red Dragon."


	27. Listen with your Heart

**Listen to your Heart**

Bobby could hardly sleep that night. He kept having awful nightmares of all the dead he's seen. Sub-Zero, Stryker, Jax. He remembered his father back when he was fighting Kobra, bloodied and beaten with no way to defend himself. He shook and moaned until finally he woke up. And when he did he came eye to eye with two green emerald eyes in the dark.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he jumped back.

"It's alright." Said a female voice and a hand stretched out to him." I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Bobby asked sharply. A woman stepped into the moonlight, she wore revealing green cloths and in her hand was a staff. He recognized her.

"I am Jade. And you are the warrior from Earthrealm. The warrior who would not kill." Evidently that was Bobby's claim to fame around here.

"Yes." He said feeling he should say something." My name is Bobby."

"I am Jade. Please follow me." She said as she stepped back into the darkness. Bobby watched her go but wasn't in a hurry to follow her." Follow me." He heard her voice whisper in the dark. Feeling he should just out of the possible violent reaction Bobby rose from his sleeping spot and followed after her." This way." Her voice and figure led him down the dark halls of the palace.

Until at last they came before two great doors the hall filled with torches. Jade appeared to him fully now. He walked over and stood next to her as she stood before the doors.

"I cannot go any further." She said turning to him." But you must." She motioned to the door. Bobby was hesitant.

"What's on the other side?" He asked cautiously. Jade heard the fear in his voice.

"Do not be frightened. No one will hurt you." That was what he wanted to hear but still Bobby had a hard time believing her. But still he felt as if he should go. Slowly and cautiously he grabbed the knob to the door then opened it the same way. Jade's attention was called to voices at the end of the hall." Be quick." She warned him. And for sudden fear of his life Bobby walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Jade waited and stood guard outside.

The room was completely dark. So dark that he could hardly see the hand in front of his face. So with nowhere else to go Bobby simply went forward. Forward until he found something or rather someone.

A soft light appeared to him at the end of the room. He went towards it and as he did an image became clearer to him. There was a large bed covered in blue silk curtains, large fluffy pillows. And on the bed was a woman who looked similar to Jade but wore blue. Bobby was sure this was a mirage due to his longing for a soft bed to sleep in. But that was put out of his mind when the woman sat up and spoke.

"Come closer." She called to him in a soft siren like voice. Bobby held his breath in his throat and stepped forward, into the light. She rose up from the bed and stretched a hand out to him. Cautiously Bobby reached out and took it. Her skin was soft like velvet. He put his hand in her's and she slowly pulled him towards her, until he stood right before her. Her eyes shined like sapphires and were as blue as the sea. " Do you know why you are here?" Bobby could not find his voice and simply shook his head. Just then a shadow moved behind her. Bobby looked past her and saw as a man stepped out from the shadows and hovered over them.

"Sub-Zero!" He shouted, his body shaking in fear." Y-You're supposed to be dead!" He pointed to him. If he had looked harder he would have noticed Sub-Zero was slightly smaller than the last time he saw him.

"Calm yourself." Said Sub-Zero with his hands up. "I will not hurt you." But Bobby did not believe him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have fought before." Said Sub-Zero taking a step closer, causing Bobby to take a step back. He never had nor ever would ever want to fight Sub-Zero." Twice. Twice we have fought. Both times you had the right to kill me, and yet you did not." Bobby was going from scared to confused until it finally dawned on him." Why?"

"Tundra?" Bobby finally said.

"I was once." Sub-Zero answered." But after my brother's passing I took up his armor in honor of him." Bobby breathed easier knowing Sub-Zero was truly dead but he was still on edge about being here with Tundra, who twice had tried to kill him." But you have not answered my question. You have sparred my life twice, why?" Bobby took in a breath for a second.

"I never wanted to kill anyone." He finally replied." Not here, not anywhere."

"Thank you." Said Sub-Zero with his arm across his chest." I owe you my life."

"And I owe you as well." Said Kitana stepping up and speaking once more.

"You owe me nothing!" Bobby quickly said." Nobody owes me anything!"

"But I do." Kitana answered." Where it not for you my beloved would not be here." Bobby looked at her confused. Then he turned from her and looked at Sub-Zero.

"You two?" he asked." You two are together?" Kitana turned to Bobby and stood before Sub-Zero. She put her hand on his chest and he covered it with his own, then rested his forehead against her's.

"We are." She answered. And even here in this death infested hell-hole Bobby found the lighter side of things, when he saw these two young lovers.

"Well I'm very happy for you." He said. The two turned and looked at him. "I'm glad you two are together."

"And it was all because of you." Said Kitana as she walked towards him." As Princess of Outowlrd I am in your debt. Whatever you ask I will see it done." And Bobby could think of one thing right off the top of his head.

"Can you end this tournament?" he asked. Kitana's gaze softened and her eyes went to the floor.

"I'm afraid-"

"You said you'd do anything. "Bobby interrupted." End this tournament. End the fighting, end the killing and let me go home!"

"I cannot!" Kitana said." My father runs the tournament not I and he will not abandon his claim to your world." Bobby was silent and Kitana sensed the anger coming off of him. She took a step back and stood in the warm comfort of Sub-Zero. Bobby was fuming and she thought he deserved some kind of explanation." I cannot even tell my father of my own lover." She said to him. Bobby picked his head up and looked at her." Our love is a secret." She said trying to open up to Bobby.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Bobby said.

"There is no other way." She said back. "If my father found out he would execute Sub-Zero and I would be severely punished."

"That's not right."

"It is our way here." She nestled her head in Sub-Zero's neck.

"Not where I'm from." Bobby said. That seemed to grab the couples interest.

"Where are you from?" she asked turning to him.

"A small town back in Texas." He answered. But Kitana still looked confused. "Texas is in the United States of America." Kitana looked to Sub-Zero. He had told her all about Earthrealm so she knew a thing or two.

"The land of the free, home of the brave." He said. And that seemed to jog her memory.

"You can do whatever you want there?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded.

"You can love whomever you want? Marry whomever you want?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded. Kitana turned back to Sub-Zero and breathed a happy breath. And when Bobby looked at the two he saw himself once. A younger funnier man when he wasn't held down by the grief and tragedy of war and death. He saw himself with her." It can be like that here." He said getting the attention of Sub-Zero and Kitana." You can change all of it."

"I cannot." Kitana said.

"You can. Speak to your father, if he cares about you he'll listen." Kitana turned and looked up at Sub-Zero. And looking at him gave her more confidence and strength. Even if Outworld won the tournament they could never truly be with one another, she was a Princess and he was an Assassin. Only when the fighting stops could they truly be together.

"Do we dare?" she asked.

"As long as we're together." He said." Nothing matters." He moved his hand up and removed his mask revealing his face. He had short black hair but a big red scar over his right eye. As me moved closer to Kitana their faces met and her own mask was pushed down showing her face. The two moved their heads to the side and allowed their lips to touch and they wrapped their arms around each other.

And for the first time since this all began Bobby smiled.

But little did they know that malicious eyes were watching them that night. And they saw everything.


	28. Law and Order

**Law and Order**

After his eventful day at work Hank drove back home. Standing out in the alley was Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer.

"Hey Hank." Bill said upon seeing Hank exit his truck." Why don't you come over here and stand with us?" Hank let out a deep sigh.

"Not now Bill." He said in an exhausted tone.

"You sound like you've had a rough day." Said Bill." You know what would help with that?" He bent down from Hank's view and then reappeared. "A nice cold Alamo beer." He showcased it above his head.

"Sorry Bill." Said Hank. " But I don't think even Alamo beer can help me right now." His friends gasped.

"Blasphemy!" yelled Dale.

"Yea man tell you what man." Said Boomhauer." Dang ol' Hank man loves his Alamo beer. Be it day, night, sun, rain Hank man never turn down Alamo. Tell you what man dang ol' somethin upsettin him, dang ol' something ain't right."

"That's exactly it Boomhauer." Said Hank." Something's terribly wrong and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it." He turned and prepared to enter his house.

"Say Hank." Called Bill." What happened to Bobby?"

"What?" asked Hank turning back to him confused.

'Why's he all bandaged up?" asked Dale.

"Dang ol' growing boy man, he's big as a dang ol' house!" Boomhauer said.

"Well he came out here a while ago and started raking the leaves the pulling out weeds. Then Peggy send him over to my house to clean the gutters."

"That's not Bobby it's his friend from the Army, Ermac." Said Hank as he walked closer to his friends. Looking across the street and onto Bill's roof he saw Ermac walking back and forth along the gutters." Oh dang." He said with another sigh.

He walked across the street and around the side of Bill's house.

"Hey Ermac!" He called. The man turned and poked his head out along the side of the roof.

"Hank Hill." He pointed to him.

"Yes. How long have you been up there?"

"We've been here for the afternoon. The Lady Hill sent us to clean so he cleaned. This is but another step on our quest to pursue order. The Hill Friend's gutters were clogged and we fixed them so that they may flow like a river."

"Well that's all well and good." Hank said." But why don't you call it a day and come down." Ermac took it as an order and did as he was told. Hank watched as he stood up and jumped from the roof and landed on the ground calmly. Hank looked at him in shock." Well um.. that, that was quite the jump. Didn't that hurt?"

"We feel no pain." Ermac answered. Hank looked at him confused but soon dismissed the idea.

"Well you've probably had a long day of working. What's say we get a beer." He put his arm around Ermac and led him to the alley." Bill!" Hank called from across the street." I'll take that beer now."

"Oh boy, oh boy." Bill grind with delight. He reached into the cooler and reared his arm back." Catch Hank!" He swung his arm forward and the can flew into the air….only to land right in front of Bill and split in half, spilling beer into the alley.

"Damn it Bill." Hank shock his head. He reached into the cooler and pulled out two beers. Handing one to Ermac and then joining his friends.

"So." Said Dale." How was work."

"Hank Hill!" called another voice. Everyone looked to see Kahn 's head bobbing above his fence until he came to full view at the end of the driveway." Where little Redneck son? Connie go on all day and all night how she not seen Bobby Hill. So where is he?"

"He's right there." Bill pointed to Ermac.

"Wha-"

"No, No it's not." Hank said shaking his hands and his head." I haven't seen Bobby in over a month, Kahn." Hank told." And I haven't heard where he is either. Boy when he gets home I tell you what he's gonna get grounded."

"Oh Hillbilly son run away." Kahn said." Big surprise. Maybe he tired of living in redneck shack." Kahn laughed and pointed to Hank's home.

"Hey now that is uncalled for." Hank pointed a finger at Kahn." I've invested nearly twenty years to make sure my house is in top condition. And Bobby didn't run away." But Kahn did nothing more than laugh his reply. And the disgruntled look on Hank's faced caused Ermac to step him.

"We will not hear you insult the honor of the Hill clan." Said Ermac stepping up and between the two." We challenge you to combat." He raised up his fists and prepared to fight.

"Bah!" Kahn groaned as the menacing bigger man." You sent son over to see my daughter." He pointed to Hank before turning and leaving.

"Easy there killer." Said Hank with a hand on Ermac's shoulder, as he was still in his fighting stance." There's no need for violence."

"He insulted your honor." Said Ermac." As tribute to your son we will not see the honor of your family attacked."

"Oh that was just Kahn." Hank said with a wave of his hand." He talks like that all the time."

"He is not your enemy?"

"No, no. He's a valuable member of this community and a good friend."

"Community." Ermac repeated. Then the five all stood in the alley.

"Yep." Said Hank.

"Yep." Agreed Dale.

"Yep." Added Bill.

"Hmh." Finished Boomhauer.

"Yes." Ermac said last.

The next morning Hank got up to go to work the same way he did the day prior and twenty years prior. He was ready to walk out the front door when he was once again blocked by Peggy.

"Mornin Peg leg."

"Hank you have to take him to work with you today. "She pointed in the other direction where Hank saw Ermac sitting on the couch, a blank look on his face as he looked at the wall.

"I can't he's not a Strickland-"

"Hank he can't stay here." She leaned in and whispered." I think something's wrong with him."

"Peggy that's no way to talk about our veterans. Fine! If you don't want to show him alittle hospitality then I'll show him some. Ermac!" Without a moment to lose the man appeared next to Hank." Grab your coat son, you're coming with me to work today." Ermac had no objections, mostly because he didn't know what that meant.

So Ermac went to Strickland Propane with Hank and was being given a tour of the grills.

"And this is the-"

"Hank." Buck said walking into the room." I need you to run an errand for me."

"Anything sir." Hank said turning to his boss.

"Take this." Buck showcased a black suitcase at him." Down to the lumber yard." Without another word he shoved it into Hank's arms.

"Uh sir this is my son Bobby's friend-"

"Yea he can go to Hank." Buck said over his shoulder.

"Alright." Said Hank to Ermac." Let's go, we've got a mission." Hank got behind the wheel and Ermac sat in the passenger's seat with the briefcase between them.

"Now this is a real treat." Said Hank." Mr. Strickland has entrusted me with a special mission. And it's a good you get to come along and see what goes on here." Ermac turned his attention.

"What's in this?" he asked poking at it.

"Money probably." Hank said with a sigh." Probably some of Buck's gambling debt."

So he drove out to the lumber yard just as his boss had ordered.

"Alright." Said Hank looking around from the driver's seat." Now who's the guy we-" He looked over to see a figure stepping out from the shadows. It was Deagon, Leader of the Red Dragon and Hank recognized him." Uh No not these guys." Deagon waved Hank on." You uh you'd better stay in the truck." Said Hank as he climbed out.

"Okay." Said Ermac naively. Hank walked away from his car and out to meet Deagon. As he approached he saw Mavado and Hsu Hao appear.

"That's close enough." Deagon said putting his hand up and stopping Hank." You Strickland's boy?"

"I-I am a representative of Mr. Strickland. He told me to give you this." He held up the briefcase. Deagon nodded to Mavado, who walked forward and took the briefcase from Hank." If that's everything-"

"Who is that?" asked Hsu Hao." Who is that in the truck." Everyone looked over and could make out the outline of a figure in Hank's passenger seat.

"Oh that's just someone from work. He-"

"Bring him out here." Deagon ordered.

"I don't see the point in-"

"Bring him out here." Deagon said more fiercely. Hank gulped down a breath and turned to his truck.

"Ermac!" he called." Come out here." And Deagon raised his brow at the name. He watched as Ermac stepped out of the truck and stood in full view of all of them.

"He's not from around here!" Deagon shouted.

"No, no he's not. He's a friend of my son and-"

"He's from Outworld!" Deagon exclaimed. He'd heard of Shao Khan's monster Ermac, and if Ermac was here that meant Shao Khan was here.

"Well I don't know where-"

" Kill them both!" And before Hank knew it Hsu Hao had grabbed him by the collar and pointed a gun in his face.

"BWAH!" Hank yelled with his eyes shut. But he never heard the gun fire and when he opened his eyes he saw Hsu Hao's hand was empty. Looking over he saw somehow the gun had ended up in Ermac's hand.

Mavado jumped at Ermac but with a kick to the torso he was sent back to the ground. Hank managed to shake himself free of Hsu Hao, then he turned and ran into the workshop. But Hsu Hao followed after him. Now it was just Ermac against Deagon and Mavado.

Deagon tried to punch Ermac but he blocked with his forearm and then with his other arm punched Deagon to the ground. Mavado tried to kick Ermac in the head but he easily ducked under him then kicked Mavado in the torso.

Hank ducked behind a pile of lumber knowing Hsu Hao was behind him. He stopped to catch his breath and he could hear Hsu Hao's boots stomping closeby.

"Where are you?" Hsu Hao grunted as he began searching between the piles of lumber. He looked right, then looked left. But Hank had climbed one of piles and was now above him. He watched from above and saw Hsu Hao pulled out a gun." Die hiding like the rat you are!" Then he began firing his gun left and right, cracking boards of lumber in two and putting holes in the wall.

Hank knew that if he didn't do something Hsu Hao would find and kill him. But it wouldn't be the first time. He'd have to act and act fast. Next to him Hank found a smaller piles of wood next to him. Hank put his whole body against it and pushed.

Hsu Hao continued to look for Hank but became distracted by the sound of something shifting above him. He looked up and saw Hank.

"There you are!" He pointed his gun at him. Hank gave the wood one last push and that sent it down to the ground below. Hsu Hao had no time to fire off his gun before he was crushed under the pile of wood.

Hank jumped down from safety to see Hsu Hao covered with only his arm hanging out. But he heard groaning underneath and the arm moved. He was still alive.

Hank quickly pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello 911."

Meanwhile Ermac had dealt with Mavado and was now beating into Deagon. He punched him hard in the face, sending him down to the ground. Stumbling to his feet Deagon looked up as Ermac approached him.

"Listen." Pleaded Deagon as he backed away from Ermac." Your strong I can see that. What if-What if we worked together. Me and you, there's a lot of money involved." Just then Ermac grabbed onto Deagon and began choking him.

"We would never join with the likes of you!" He yelled." You blackmail the Innocent and call it 'Protection'. We should wring the filthy life from your worthless body." He placed his hands on Deagon's neck and prepared to do just that.

"No!" Hank yelled as he reached out and grabbed Ermac's arm." You don't have to do that."

"They are guilty." Ermac said." They disrupt order."

"But we aren't the law." Hank said." The real law is on it's way."

"Real law?" asked Ermac dropping Deagon to the ground.

"Yes. "Hank nodded." We've just made a citizen's arrest but it's the polices job to take these guys in."

"We are not law?" Ermac said quietly.

The police soon arrived and began putting the Red Dragon members in the back of their cars. But it wasn't just the cops that showed up Channel 84's had shown up with a full camera crew.

"This is Nancy Hicks Gribble." She said into the camera." At the Arlen lumber mill where local man Hank Hill has put down a local gang."

"What?" said Hank as the camera zoomed in on him.

"Hank how does it feel to be a local hero? Knowing that you've stopped a deadly organization responsible for robberies, deaths, and drug deals?"

"I didn't do anything." Said Hank." It was all-" He looked over his shoulder to try and find Ermac but realized he was gone. He looked left and then right but couldn't find him." Excuse me." He said to Nancy before running off.

"A modest man." Said Nancy into the camera." Not wanting to even take credit for his heroic actions."

Hank ran off and tried to look for Ermac. He eventually found him down a dirt road in the woods.

"Ermac!" He called as he chased after him." Where are you going?"

"We go." Ermac responded." We go and continue our pursuit of order."

"But you've done that." Said Hank jumping in front of him and blocking his path." You took care of those guys, those cameras and people should be talking to you."

"We need to follow order. All across the realms are those in need of it. We will travel to them all and find the Organization responsible for it." Hank was silent and he realzied now Ermac was leaving." We will not forget you Hank Hill. And we will see you again."

"I." Hank corrected." I will see you again." Ermac looked at him confused as he tried to process what was said.

"I." He repeated." Will see you again."

"Well just stop by anytime you feel like." Hank said. "Any friend of Bobby's is a friend of our's. And maybe I can get you a discount at Stickland Propane." Ermac nodded and then continued down his way along the dirt path.


	29. The Point of No Return

**The Point of No Return**

The next morning all the kombatants gathered in the main hall. The sight was familiar and yet it wasn't. There was Shao Khan in his throne with both his daughters by his side but Bobby saw a lighter side to Kitana this morning. Sub-Zero stood on the other side of the room with the Lin Kuei and Bobby saw a different light in him as well.

Mileena leaned down and whispered in her father's ear. He nodded and when she leaned away he spoke to the crowd.

"The first battle will be Fox McCloud and Naruto Uzumaki." The two in questioned stepped up and into the middle of the room." Versus Sektor and Smoke of the Lin Kuei." The two assassins left Sub-Zero and walked into the middle of the room, squaring off with their opponents." Begin!" And they all rushed at each other.

Joseph did not stay with them that morning. When he saw Kabal wasn't at the ceremony he quickly began his search elsewhere for him. He snuck around the palace and the surrounding grounds much like the characters in the military games he liked to play. But for once Joseph's mind wasn't on his games, the tournament, or about the loosely dressed women. Right now his mind was on revenge.

And it wasn't long before he found who he was looking for.

Sektor ran forward and tried to punch Fox but he blocked with his forearm. Sekotr tried again only to be blocked once more. Fox kicked his leg out straight, Sektor leaned to the side but still managed to be kicked in his thigh causing him to stumble back.

Smoke shot a gust of wind at Naruto managing to knock him off his feet. Once in the air Smoke appeared above Naruto, put both his hands together and hit Naruto. But the boy managed to block it as he was flying to the ground below. He managed to land on two feet. Sektor swung his leg forward and kicked Fox in the chest sending him stumbling back. Lucky for Fox Naruto caught him. But then Sektor put both hands together and flamethrower shot from his arms. Naruto and Fox quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the fire.

Kabal was standing on the edge of a cliff with Kobra standing next to him. The two had their backs to him.

"Kabal!" Joseph yelled. Slowly Kabal turned and faced him. He said nothing when he saw Joseph standing there." Today's the day." Joseph said as he started walking towards them." Today's the day I kill you!" Blunt as always.

At the threat of violence to his leader Kobra sprung into attack. He marched forward and confronted Joseph. He punched Joseph in the face, then a second time now causing him to bend over. Then he swung his leg out and tried to kick Joseph. But this time Joseph swung his arm up and pushed Kobra's leg back. Then Kobra stumbled back.

Now Joseph pulled out his baton. The two now began circling each other. Kobra lunged forward and tried to kick Joseph in the head. But Joseph dodged and jumped forward and hit Kobra in the head, kncoking him to the ground.

"Enough!" Kabal suddenly commanded. The fighting stopped and both boys looked to him." Go Kobra." Kobra looked confused and opened his mouth to protest." GO , get out of here!" He waved him away. And Kobra did as he was told and ran away. Now it was just Joseph and Kabal." Alright Joseph. I don't suppose you'll be challenging me to fight?" He already knew the answer as did Joseph." Let's get this over with." Joseph dropped his baton to the ground and pulled out his pistol." Pull the hammer back." Joseph did as he said." Aim."

"I know what I'm doing!" Joseph snapped at him.

"So then just do it." Joseph aimed down at Kabal. He was only about ten feet in front of him, one clean shot would send him over the edge of the cliff. But Joseph did not fire right away for some reason he waited. He waited and waited and soon his hand began to shake. Kabal stood by silently the whole time with his hands behind his back.

"No!" He finally said straightening himself out." No I won't kill you." He holstered his pistol and traded it for his handcuffs." I'm taking you back to Arlen." He now marched towards Kabal with the handcuffs." That's what Stryker would want."

"How sentimental." Kabal said. Joseph was right in front of him now but Kabal did as he asked and turned around, showcasing his hands. Joseph wrapped one arm and prepared to cuff him. But then quick as a flash Kabal turned around, grabbed the pistol off of Joseph's belt and pointed it in the boys face. Joseph now began to back up as Kabal advanced." But you see how's it's turned out for you." He took another step forward and Joseph took one back. "I didn't want to kill Stryker." He admitted." And I certainly didn't want you getting involved in all this." Then suddenly Kabal turned the pistol away from Joseph and turned it on himself." Get your friend and go back home while you still can." Joseph jumped out and prepared to scream 'No!'. But he hardly had time to do either before a gunshot rang out and Kabal fell. Joseph tried to grab him but his body fell back and went down the side of the cliff.

Joseph stood there for a good, long , silent time. He was collecting his thoughts trying to make sense of the whole thing. But that's when he suddenly remembered something. Kabal had said take your friend and go home.

"Bobby!" He remembered. Then Joseph turned and ran back to the Palace.

The tag-team battle had been going on for almost ten minutes. Fire and Smoke were the main weapon giving the Lin Kuei and advantage but neither Fox nor Naruto would stay down and continued to fight. They were the underdogs and still they managed to pull through.

Sektor swung a punch and hit Fox in the face. But when he swung another Fox blocked him and grabbed onto his forearm. Then he kicked out his leg and hit Sektor in the knee a bone crushing sound filling the air. Then Fox grabbed onto Sektor and swung him up over his shoulder.

Naruto was in the middle of battle with Smoke. The two tossing punches and kicks left and right while dodging the others. But then Smoke was taken to the ground by a flying Sektor and the Lin Kuei stood in a defeated pile. Naruto turned to Fox and smiled at their victory.

"Finish them." Shao Khan said. Fox looked at the defeated ninjas before then looked to Bobby standing on the sidelines. Every since the beginning he would not kill, no matter what the circumstance. Naruto moved forward ready to act out that verdict but was stopped as Fox stretched out his arm, stopping him. When Naruto looked at him Fox only shook his head.

Bobby smiled knowing that apparently some people where listening to him. Fox and Naruto returned to their group while Sektor and Smoke walked away in shame.

"The Next Battle." Spoke Shao Khan getting the attention of everyone in the room." Will be Bobby Hill." Once again Bobby felt a cold feeling in his stomach. Sonya gave him a light push forward and he walked into the middle of the room, his knees shaking." Versus Sub-Zero." The Lin Kuei warrior walked into the middle of the room. He gave a nod to Bobby putting him at ease.

"Your majesty." Spoke up Sub-Zero." I cannot fight."

"You will fight." Shao Khan ordered.

"I have already been eliminated from the tournament."

"I make the rules here." Shao Khan pointed to himself." And I say you shall fight and one of you will die." Bobby gulped hard at that statement. Sub-Zero turned and looked at him once more. Bobby shook his head and Sub-Zero remembered how Bobby had sparred his life before. Even though he didn't want it he would repay his debt to him now.

"No." He said firmly turning back to Shao Khan.

"What?"

"I will not fight him. This boy has sparred my life twice now." He pointed to Bobby." I will not harm a hair on his head, nor will I see anyone else deal him harm." Sub-Zero stood tall and firm. But then Shao Khan rose from his throne a menacing figure.

"Have you forgotten Lin Kuei that your clan has sworn an oath to serve me?" Sub-Zero glanced to Bobby.

"I have sworn many vows." He answered. He turned from Bobby and for a moment looked at Kitana." Some more important than others." And althought he looked at her briefly Shao Khan followed his gaze to his eldest daughter.

"Kitana!"

"Yes father." She jumped to her feet.

"What say you about all this?" Kitana was silent as she looked forward at Sub-Zero and Bobby. But every second she was silent only seemed to make Shao Khan more curious. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"If you wish them to fight let them fight." She said. Shao Khan nodded to her and turned back to them.

"Now fight to the death." He commanded. Sub-Zero and Bobby glanced at each other.

"Father." Said Kitana over his shoulder." The rules say the kombatants decided the outcome of the fight."

"Do you now confess concern for these mortals Kitana?" Shao Khan asked, snapping his head to her. But Kitana began to stammer which caused her father to turn to her fully.

"I-I just acknowledge the rules." She answered then quickly added at the end. "Father."

"I CREATE THE RULES!" He yelled causing Kitana to shake. Bobby and Sub-Zero could do nothing more than watch."I decide who lives and who dies." He raised his hand making it seem as if he would slap Kitana.

"Shao Khan!" yelled Sub-Zero. The Emperor slowly turned around to face Sub-Zero." I khallenge you to kombat!" Shao Khan smirked.

"Very well." He took a heavy step forward." I will kill you first." He said before looking to Bobby. But Shao Khan was stopped as Kitana reached out and grabbed him by his arm. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Father don't do this." She said in a soft voice.

"Don't do what?" He replied back."The rules state kombat cannot be denied. And since the prevailing fighter chooses the outcome." He turned back to Sub-Zero." I choose death for the Lin Kuei." He shook his arm free of Kitana and took a step forward. Sub-Zero spread his legs apart and put his fists up.

"Daddy I love him!" Kitana yelled. And that stopped Shao Khan in his tracks. Then he turned back to her slowly, slower than he had before. And looking at her he knew it was true, he hadn't believed it when he was first told but now it was clear.

He turned away from her and back to Sub-Zero, still ready to fight. Shao Khan stood silent as the grave as he appeared to think the situation over. And it was now that everyone thought what Bobby had said last night was true. Above all else he cared about his daughter's happiness more than his own vanity.

But that thought was wiped from everyone's mind as Shao Khan raised his hand and shot a green beam at Sub-Zero. It happened so fast that hardly saw it coming, especially Sub-Zero.

The blast passed right through his body, hitting him in the chest.

"No!" yelled Bobby. He ran forward thinking he could help Sub-Zero in some way. But when he got close the magic that hit Sub-Zero shot out and hit him as well. Bobby was sent back flying through the air and crashed into the wall. Then Bobby slid down to the ground.

"NO!" Kitana cried.

"HILL!" yelled Sonya as she ran over to him. Kitana collapsed to her knees as Sub-Zero hit the ground.

"Bobby!" screamed Joseph. He had just walked into the room and saw Bobby fly across the room. The two quickly ran over to him." Bobby, Bobby c'mon dude!" He shook Bobby hard but it didn't wake him up.

"Move." Said Sonya pushing him aside. She laid Bobby across the ground and began performing CPR. She bent down and put her lips on his pushing two breaths into his body." One, two." She counted aloud as she started pounding on his chest. But none of that it anything and Bobby just laid there. So then Sonya began punching Bobby in his chest but even that didn't wake him.

Bobby was not in Outworld anymore. He was in a place much, much worse.


End file.
